


Match Maker

by BlackInk



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Comedy, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Original Character(s), Romance, Strong Female Characters, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 61,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24796699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackInk/pseuds/BlackInk
Summary: In a galaxy far, far away Obi-Wan is set to wed in an arranged marriage by the Jedi Order. Can this new alliance help tip the scales against the Separatists? Obi-Wan/OC.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/oc
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	1. 1

Match Maker

Chapter 1

**Location: Jedi Council Chamber**

"What do you mean you want me to get married!" shouted Obi-Wan to the Jedi Council.

Master Windu sighed and ran his hand over his clean-shaven head and repeated his words once again. "Look, I know it's a shock but it's for the good of the Order."

Dumbfounded, Obi-Wan said, "But why does it have to be marriage? Jedi do not marry. Attachments are forbidden. Why can't we form an alliance with the new Force-beings another way?"

With a deep breathe, Master Windu replied, "It can't be helped, Master Obi-Wan. We've already had extensive talks with the new Force-beings and they only agreed to help fight against the Separatists if we promise them one of our high ranking Jedi in marriage. There was nothing else that interested them."

"Then why can't you marry one of them instead of me? You're a Jedi High Council Member too."

Tirelessly, Master Windu replied, "First off, no. And secondly, they seemed to like your profile better than mine."

For a beat, Obi-Wan crossed his arms over his chest and was deep in thought. "Well, how flattering. Did you explain the Code's rule of non-attachment? Perhaps they will reconsider based on our customs?"

"No. I already tried."

"So, this is an order? Not an negotiation?"

"It was already deliberated by the other Council Members while you were away on mission. Though, it isn't strictly an order as it is a strong suggestion."

"Well, what are the benefits of this— _arrangement_ exactly?"

Master Windu abandoned his stern look and said, "Quite good actually. They agreed to give us advanced medical technology, supplies and additional manpower—who by the way are all Force-sensitive warriors."

Surprised, the Jedi Master asked, "And all this by one promise of marriage?"

"Yes, and permission to create a settlement on a Core planet. It's a sweet deal, Master Kenobi. It could tip the scales and win us the war."

Obi-Wan rubbed his beard as he regarded his options. "Yes, I would have to agree, but tell me, is there a catch to this bargain?"

In response, Master Windu dropped his gaze and nervously smoothed his robes and replied, "Well, I'm not certain if this is true, but I heard rumor that the bride-to-be is about 800 years old."

"What!"

"I'm sorry, Master Kenobi but that's all the information I have. Please, give me your decision as soon as possible."

-0-0-0-

**Location: Jedi Temple, fountain room**

"I can't believe it, I've been roped into a political marriage," whined Obi-Wan to his former-apprentice.

Meanwhile, Anakin had to agree, just the thought of former-Master married at all seemed wrong. And ironic since for several years now he had been living a lie in a secret marriage with Padme while Obi-Wan had been handed a marriage on a silver platter. He was being given the one thing he truly desired, yet was sworn to forsake. The only comfort Anakin had was knowing that his former-Master would be miserable. His was not a marriage of love. It was a marriage of power.

"Didn't you say Master Windu told you she was some old hag?"

"Ani, please. Though, honestly I don't know. I later heard from Master Yoda that the new Force-beings are very long lived so your guess is as good as mine."

"Well, have you had a chance to see what she looks like at least?"

"No, but I've already consented. I'm hoping that given my duties with the Order I will not have much time to be a husband. Oh, and the wedding will take place tomorrow."

"What! Are you sure you want to go through with this Obi-Wan? I mean, you don't even know her. What if she makes your life miserable?"

"Maybe so, but for the greater good of the people I have to, Ani. And like I said, I already agreed. It won't be a marriage of love, but at least I know I won't be breaking my vow of non-attachments. Also I figured it would best it get it over with. The ceremony will be held here at the Temple in one of the gardens. You're invited of course."

"Fine, it's your life. And if you don't mind can I invite Padme? I'm sure she wouldn't want to miss it."

"Very well, Anakin. She's been a good friend to me too. Though, please don't invite anybody else. I don't think I want my pending nuptials to be a public event."

-0-0-0-

The next day in one of the many Temple gardens was held Master Obi-Wan Kenobi's wedding. He didn't dress fancy, just a new set of robes and he didn't bring a ring. In the end, all be brought was himself along with his guests, Anakin and Padme. However, they weren't the only two people he knew. Master Yoda and Master Windu came to the wedding as well and stood by the groom side as a lone man appeared with the veiled bride.

She was dressed in pure white made of fine silk and was completely covered from head to toe. Nothing was exposed, not even her hands which were gloved. Obi-Wan could feel the curiosity linger in the air as everyone was dying to see her, but soundless and obedient, the bride took her place by the altar in front of the holy man and presented him with the rings.

The rings were plain and non-decorative and the ceremony was quick and the only word the bride utter was "yes." It was a very odd event and it felt more like a funeral than a marriage. Yet, Obi-Wan thought it was best he had a cold bride than a gushing one instead.

Then, the holy man proclaimed then wed and said "You may kiss the bride" and suddenly he became unnerved.

Startled, Obi-Wan tentatively raised his hands from his side and move to lift her veil over her head. And like a happy accident—he discovered that his bride wasn't old at all, in actuality she was a youthful beauty.

Shocked, he stared that her fair skin and soft features. She had lovely black hair and exotic ruby eyes. She was stunning and she didn't' look a day over twenty. She couldn't possibly any older than Anakin. And Obi-Wan found he could do nothing more than drink her in.

"You may kiss me," she said and with a jolt he was broken from his spell.

"Oh…yes, right."

Blushing, he leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to hers as he held her by her shoulders. Wondrously, Obi-Wan observed that she smelled of roses and incense and something that was intrinsically hers. Gradually, he pulled away and opened his azure-gray eyes, but sadly he realized that she hadn't touched him at all the entire time that they kissed.

"I—I don't even know your name."

"Thrice."

"Thrice…"

"Thrice Kenobi."

" _Kenobi_."

Obi-Wan unconsciously tightened his grip on her shoulders. He hadn't expected the sudden rush of possessiveness to flow through him as she answered him back with his own name. Frankly, he didn't know what to think about his new bride. She was obviously more than he ever expected and it troubled him to think that she might be some sort of sacrificial lamb. Like some sort of innocent kept on hand to wed strangers. Simply the thought of that disturbed him and he felt compelled to protect her.

"I'm sorry, Thrice. You seem very charming and you deserve better than to be the wife of a Jedi."

Yet, instead of saying something back, the beauty remained silent and gave him a perplexed look. He tried to say something more but before he could speak Anakin and Padme approached them along with Master Windu and Master Yoda.

"I'm happy for you, Obi-Wan," said Padme with a hug—"Congratulation!"

Smiling, the Jedi Master hugged her back. "Thank you, Padme."

Anakin smiled and patted his back said, "Yeah, congratulations. Who knew the Council would be so generous."

"I'm sure you two I'll find a way to make your marriage work," said Master Windu.

Master Yoda shook his head. "Unhappiness, you should not think. Glad you seem of your wife."

Nervously, Obi-Wan blushed and was at a lose at how to reply, but thankfully the lady-Senator then turned to the bride and gave her a bow. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Thrice. I'm Padme Amidala, the Senator of Naboo. And this is Master Obi-Wan's former apprentice, Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Knight. And Master Yoda and Master Windu."

The beauty politely bowed in return, but she didn't speak. Instead, her escort stepped forward and introduced himself. "Greetings Senator, Masters and Sir Knight. I am Lord Blackswan. I am Lady Thrice's Master. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Taken back, Obi-Wan gaped, "Her Master? I thought you were her father."

"I'm a bit of both actually. And take care, Master Obi-Wan, Thrice will make you a fine bride. I hope to learn lots more about you and your people due to our new ties."

Though, irritated Padme said, "Isn't that rather repressive to Thrice to be bartered off in marriage for securing relations between your people and the Jedi?"

Padme had expected the timid bride to remain silent, but she was wrong. "No. I have many responsibilities, my first obligation is to the well being of my people."

-0-0-0-

When the reception was over and all the talk and congratulations were done with, Obi-Wan brought Thrice to her new home at his quarters at the Temple. It was by far one of the most awkward moments in the Jedi Master's life. And since her brief standoff with Padme she hadn't said much and walked quietly behind him like a prisoner lead to the gallows. He was beginning to worry. She was far too young and pretty to be tied to dedicated Jedi Master. What was the Council thinking? Though, thankfully he still had the extra room that used to belong to Anakin. Perhaps, separate rooms were for the best.

He opened the door and stepped aside to give her room to enter his sparsely furnished quarters, but she hesitated and gazed about the threshold.

Reassuringly, he said, "There's nothing to fear, Milady. I won't harm you. I will be a perfect gentleman."

"That wasn't what I was thinking."

"It wasn't?"

"No, I just heard rumor that it's a custom to carry a bride over the threshold. Was I wrong?"

"Oh…well no, you're right."

Tentatively, Obi-Wan moved closer and wrapped his arm around her shoulders and under her knees. Effortlessly, he lifted her up and she let loose a giggle that surprised him. It was such a wonderfully innocent sound that made his heart jump behind his ribs.

"Oh!" she exclaimed as she laughed. "Does this custom happen all the time?"

"Unfortunately no, it's only a one time thing."

Carefully, he set her down and watched as she stood in front of him expectantly. "Would you like me to stay dressed like this or should I change?"

"Oh, by all means, whatever pleases you best, Milady. And I shall wait."

Thrice then bowed and moved to take her luggage left in the sitting room and went towards the bedroom. Though once the door was closed Obi-Wan added, "this has got to be a mistake" and sat down and folded his hands over his face.

After a several long minutes, she finally emerged and Obi-Wan noticed that she was dressed now in a plain sky-blue gown and it make her look even more divine. She appeared so darling and innocent, but suddenly like a bucket of cold water he realized he was wrong. At her hip he saw the hilt of a sword attached to her belt. It was a metal blade and midnight black from end to end. It was obvious she wasn't a wallflower after all.

Wordlessly, she gave him a cunning smile and gracefully she took his arm and led him to the sofa. Beside him she looked like a content house-cat.

"I was thinking of what you said before, about how you think I'm charming and deserve more than a Jedi for a husband. Tell me, why did you say that?"

"I—I meant what I said, Milady. You see Jedi are not meant to marry. Attachments are forbidden to us. It goes against our Code. It is believed that love could lead to darker feelings and one could fall to the Dark Side of the Force. I did not mean to offend you."

"No, I'm not. I thought it was very sweet of you. I didn't expect you to be so gallant or humble."

Obi-Wan smiled at her compliment. "Thank you, Thrice. You are not what I expected either."

"Tell me?"

"Well, you are not as old as I expected. And I must admit, I did not know you were a soldier."

"Oh actually, I'm a general. I was born into my position very much like you were. And I really am very old, but not to my Clan's standards."

For a moment, Obi-Wan absorbed what she had said to him. He had no idea that the Clan would pair him up with someone so—experienced. He wasn't sure what to think about being wed to such an important agent in the Clan. He had no clue what they expected from him or why match him up with somebody so close to his own military status.

Thoughtfully, he broke his gaze with her and saw that her hand was resting over his sleeve. No touch had been made between them save for the exception of their first kiss. He wondered if she realized what she was doing.

"Do you dislike to be touched?"

Startled, she tilted her head curiously at him and saw what he meant. She withdrew her hand. "No, but touch can be…intimate."

Self-conscious, Obi-Wan shifted away a bit and said, "Oh, well—we needn't rush things, Milady. I mean after all, we just met and we ought to get better acquainted or—"

"No, no, no that isn't what I meant. I meant because of your abilities. You can feel the power you call the Force. It resonates all around you, Sir Knight. Your channeling is so harmonious. I didn't want to disturb you. My emotions are more violent. You might find them overwhelming."

"I had no idea you were so aware of my presence. I knew your people were Force-sensitive, but not to the extent you've just described."

Thrice smiled. "Ah, so you didn't know that it was the Clan's interest in _your_ Force-sensitivity that lead us to our alliance."

"What? Is that the reason behind this marriage? To purchase my skills in wedlock for your studies?"

"Yes."

Irked, Obi-Wan folded his arms over his chest and fumed. "Oh, well that's just immoral! I'm not some guinea pig."

Meanwhile, Thrice watched her new husband irritation in sympathy. She knew what it felt like to be used and made as a tool to farther another's gain. And so she gently pulled back his sleeve and tenderly caressed his hand.

Immediately, Obi-Wan felt all the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. Her presence was so strong, but gradually he was consumed by a wave of warmth and sublime contentment. He shut his eyes against the sheer pleasure of it as it ran down his spine and he had to stifle a moan. It was amazing. He didn't want it to stop. It was like he was being swallowed up whole in living fire. It was bliss.

"Oh…pleasssssssse."

Then, like a shot, she pulled away. "Oh Great Spirits, I'm sorry!"

The Knight nearly cried out in protest when the connection ended. How dare she stop touching him! Scrabbling to sit up right, he tried to reform their link.

"No! Please, don't stop. That was amazing."

Impulsively, he seized her forearms and pulled her close and kissed her passionately. Suddenly, tongues, teeth and lips dueled as they kissed veraciously. Obi-Wan threaded his fingers into her lovely raven hair and held the back of her head while she caressed his chest and shoulders and dragged her nails across his nape. He shivered at the pleasure mixed with the sharp unexpected pain and panted for breath. The two broke away to breathe and then immediately the Knight descended down to nip and taste her slender neck. His hands then trailed down to smooth her lean back and fist her firm hips.

She made delightful noises under his touch that he hadn't realized he was answering her back in growls and groans of his own. It wasn't until she started nibbling at his ear that he finally understood what was happening and quickly he pulled away.

"Force, no! I thought we'd have more time to get to know one other first before we did anything like this."

"I don't understand. Don't you want me?"

Obi-Wan tired his best to slow his racing heart and lungs. He shut his eyes and said, "Yes, yes I do, I never thought that I would, but I do. Though this is happening much too fast."

"But, I like your calmness. It feels wonderful. It's the best feeling I've ever had in years. I thought my father was joking when he said he was going to hand me over to the keeping of a Jedi, but you—oh, I think we could both be satisfied."

"Perhaps, but rushing isn't going to keep this relationship strong. Knowing whom we are as people first will benefit us both in the long run. And I am not your keeper."

Thrice's look of passion quickly turned into a frown. "Well, I thought it only fair since I'm supposed to be your keeper!" She then rose to her feet and began to pace. She halted after mid-turn and asked, "Do you really want to know me? To be my real husband?"

Startled, Obi-Wan pondered her questions and before he knew it, answered, "Yes. Yes, I do. I didn't know that I would feel this way, but I do."

He then got up from his seat and strode to her side and took her hand before kneeling down on one knee. "Milady, will you have me?"

Confused, she said, "But I already do!"

"No, I mean will you have me more than just a husband in name."

Though, slowly the emotion on the beauty's face faded and she said, "What else is there?" and quietly she entered the spare bedroom and shut the door behind her without another word.

Meanwhile, Obi-Wan was left on his knees staring at the door in bewilderment. Did she really not know what he meant? Didn't she know what he was asking her? Force, he didn't even know what he felt until it was too late. Devastated, he got up and couldn't help feeling like a fool.

Annoyed, he marched up to the door and was about to knock on it until it dawned on him—he realized for the first time ever that he wanted more. He suddenly realized that he wanted to build a life with her. He wanted her for his own.

"Force, what's happened to me?"

-0-0-0-

TBC


	2. 2

Match Maker

Chapter 2

**Location: Jedi Temple**

For the next few days, Thrice was avoiding him. It was actually quite a remarkable feet given that they lived together in the same apartment. Sure, she'd been cordial and attended the Council meetings as the overseer of the Clan's technological and militant aid, but she also aloof. Since that first evening they hadn't said two words to each other and it was bothering him more than he thought.

He had no idea how he had gotten so smitten, but ultimately he found her to be a mystery. At first everyone at the Temple assumed she was just some sort of trophy-wife—a symbol, a living contract—more of an ambassador rather than any sort of relation. But as she dug into her responsibilities the other Jedi realized she was actually a very capable agent. In fact, some Jedi seemed to fear her.

Oddly, all Obi-Wan seemed to feel towards her was longing and sympathy.

"How's the married life, Obi-Wan?" asked Anakin.

"Oh, hello Ani. It's fine. In fact, I recommend it to all the Jedi."

The young-Jedi smiled and said, "Right. I'm sure you do, but I couldn't help noticing that you seemed depressed. Is everything alright with the Council?"

"No, what I'm feeling doesn't have anything to do with the Council. My issues are—personal."

Concerned, Anakin said, "You know, Obi-Wan you can tell me anything. Maybe I can help."

"No, I doubt it, Ani. No Jedi has ever had my problem."

"I don't know, you might be surprised. Why don't you try me?"

"Well, I was just thinking how do I get my wife to care for me as a husband?"

Anakin was sure he heard wrong. "What?"

"She isn't like anything I expected. She's strong willed, Force-sensitive, a warrior, a general, an advisor—she's an experienced woman who looks no older than a Naboo royal handmaiden. She's a true lady, Anakin. Any man would be lucky to have her."

"Then, what's the problem?"

Obi-Wan shook his head and replied, "I—I think I want us to form an attachment."

"WHAT!"

"I know it's absurd, but it's true. Wives are meant to love their husbands and I have discovered that I desire the same thing. I never imagined myself married, but now that I am, I find myself committed to make it work."

"But what about what you said? You told me you were going to remain unattached. You said you didn't want to love her. What changed your mind? Did she do something?"

Obi-Wan raised his brow. "Heaven's no. She's been avoiding me. Yet, I can't stop thinking about her."

"That doesn't make any sense."

The Knight smiled and stated, "No, it doesn't, but I felt her presence through the Force and it was remarkable. She shared with me something I feel she has not shared with anyone else before. She's gentle, Ani. I know it. There is Light in her and I wish to know that side of her better. I find that I want it more badly than I should."

"Maybe it's just hormones? I don't know, Obi-Wan. Maybe you're just looking for more than what's there. And besides, I thought you had already accepted the fact that your marriage was just a contract."

"Yes, perhaps you're right. I suppose I just need time to get used to the idea. Thank you, Anakin. You've been a good friend."

-0-0-0-

After being in and out of the battlefield against the Separatists, Obi-Wan and Anakin finally made it back to Coruscant and were told they needed to help boost support for the war effort. It appeared that the media wanted a face for the Republic Army and that they desired a hero. They wanted all the important high ranking militants and short biographies on their good deeds. Obi-Wan couldn't have been more bored.

"Isn't it good enough that we defend them that they also feel that they must impose on our personal lives?" whined the Jedi Master.

Anakin shook his head. "I don't mind the attention. It isn't like we have much of a personal life to begin with."

Obi-Wan glared. "Yes, well—the media has been very kind to you, Ani. I hear they have named you 'the hero without fear' while I am portrayed as 'the Great General Kenobi,' strategist supreme and otherwise loveless husband. Why is it that given all my merits that is the only thing the public seems to be fixated on?"

"Well, it must be because you're the only human Jedi to have ever been order to get married."

The Jedi Master huffed. "Please, I would hardly call it a marriage. Milady is constantly busy with organizing the Clan Relief Aid that she spends most of her time at Council and Senate meetings more than I do. And since we have been away on assignment for so long my old quarters are more hers than they are mine. Honestly, she is more like a roommate or a colleague rather than a spouse."

Anakin began to wonder what his former-Master even saw in the cold otherworldly beauty. And if Obi-Wan wasn't complaining about the war than his second best complaint was Thrice. He said he didn't feel comfortable anymore in his own quarters and how she never talked to him or meet his eyes. He said her nervous and impassive attitude always confused him, yet he was insistent that she was hiding a personality as interesting as her exterior.

"Obi-Wan, why don't you just move out to another apartment?'

Shocked, the Jedi Master retorted, "But, it was my apartment first. It was the one I shared with Master Qui-Gon."

Anakin sighed in exasperation. "Then, tell her to leave. I don't know why you put up with her if she's been treating you so badly anyway."

Yet, then in a dreamy-eyed gaze, Obi-Wan looked out into the city and replied, "It isn't all bad. Sometimes when she mediates alone in her room her presence is so serene. It's been so hard to find my center since we entered the war, but she—she manages to find a level of peace that I find comforting. I find that I can sleep when I am near her."

Frowning, Anakin said, "I didn't know you had trouble sleeping, Obi-Wan."

The Jedi Master shrug. "It's a job hazard considering our profession. Well, I think I'll skip the media interview and take some time off for myself. You go and enjoy the spotlight, Ani. I'll see you later."

"Not so fast, Kenobi," said Master Windu.

The two turned and watched as the dark-complexion Jedi approached them and stated, "You two need to make an appearance at the Senate Ball this evening."

Obi-Wan groaned. "Force, Mace. I just got back. Can't you talk us out of it?"

Sympathetically, Master Windu replied, "I'm sorry, Obi-Wan but the Senate needs more public supporters. Having a noteworthy General present is good PR. And, I was told you'd be going with your wife."

"Force," muttered the Jedi Master under his breath. He did not feel like mingling with snobbish Senators or their wives and especially not his own, but it was his duty so he gave Mace a nod and said, "I'll be sure to make my appearance."

"Good," retorted Master Windu. "Don't be late."

-0-0-0-

Obi-Wan had sent a message to Thrice earlier that day so they could meet up together and attend the ball as a couple. He was sure she'd be punctual and her usual aloof self, but as he stood waiting for her just outside the Jedi Temple he began to feel nervous. He had never attended a public event with a date. And her off-standing dislike for physical contact worried him. It would not do very good for public appearances if his wife insisted she on not being touched by her own husband. What sort of scene would that make?

Though, suddenly the beauty appeared before him from the Temple. She was elegantly dressed in a stunning crimson gown that was form fitted and matched the brilliant hue in her ruby-eyes. Her raven hair was pinned up in a braided twist and a set of white diamonds glittered her earrings under the twilight. She was lovely.

"Sir Knight? Are you ready?"

"Oh—Oh, yes. I'm ready."

Calmly, she raised her arm and gave him her hand so he could lead her. "Shall we, Sir Knight?"

"Y-Yes."

Obi-Wan then took her hand outstretched hand in his and felt her fingers wrap around his own. He flushed at the contact and chided himself for being so thrilled by her touch.

Meanwhile, Thrice felt a jolt of nervousness and excitement flow through her from the Jedi Master like being electrified. Sternly, she gave Obi-Wan a strange look and stopped her decent towards the transport.

"Wait. You're nervous."

"It's nothing, Milady. It will pass in time."

"No," she replied.

She then moved to stand in front of him and lifted her free hand up to cover his heart. Then, breathtakingly tender, she began to send tranquil vibrations towards him through the Force. She projected feelings of peace and contentment like a warm balm. Obi-Wan let out a breath and closed his azure-gray eyes and allowed the emotions to consume him. He was at peace.

Then, before he knew it, her Force-presence was gone like waking from a dream.

Obi-Wan opened his eyes and he saw that her expression had once again return to one of indifference. And he discovered that her lack of expression irked him. He wanted so badly to just lift her up and shake her out of that cold exterior once and for all.

"Thrice, why?"

The beauty didn't answer him. Instead, she turned around and resumed her walked down the Temple steps. "If you dislike my methods, Sir Knight than I won't do it again."

Obi-Wan was surprised by her answer and quickly matched her pace towards the transport. "No, Milady. That was not my meaning. You can center my Force anytime."

"What?" said Padme as she approached the pair at the landing platform. "Did I just hear you right, Obi-Wan? _You can center my Force anytime_. It sounds like a poor Jedi pick up line."

Cringing, the Jedi Master wished nothing more to disappear because he was so mortified. He was obviously having no luck with the ladies. He instead tried to salvage what was left of his dignity and replied, "No, Senator you merely misheard me out of context."

Smiling, Padme said, "I certainly hope so Obi-Wan. I came here at the Temple in hopes of accompanying you to the ball, but I had no idea you already had a date. Good evening, Lady Thrice."

"Good evening, Senator Amidala."

"Oh, no need to be so formal. Call me Padme. We can go to the ball together. That is if you don't mind a third wheel?"

The Jedi Master grinned. "You won't be a third wheel, Padme. I think the more the merrier. Come, we better get going if we want to make it on time."

-0-0-0-

**Location: Senate Ball**

In a dazzling hall, the Senate Ball took place with all the Core representatives and their guest. It was a glamorous turn out and sadly to Obi-Wan relief he did not want to be left alone with his wife. His persistent attraction to the Clan-beauty was unsettling.

Slowly and tactfully, he made his way around the crowd and talked to the right people while not relieving too much information. It was a different sort of battlefield at the party—it was a social battlefield and it was littered with landmines.

Meanwhile, Obi-Wan observed that Thrice seemed like a pro. Her distant personality kept the media and the nosy politicians at bay. Her beauty was also quite extraordinary and a mob of hopeful admirers quickly flocked to gain her attention.

Padme walked up to him and said, "How can you stand all those men flaunting themselves at her, Obi-Wan?"

"Oh, she doesn't care and neither do I."

The lady-Senator frowned and turned to face him. "But, Anakin said you really like her."

"Well, I don't really know her, Padme. I've been busy with the Council for so long that I've had a chance to really talk with her. I think you've seen her more than I have. Though, I am curious. How is she like at the Senate?"

"Well, she's professional, sharp and direct. Everything a public servant should be. Why do you ask?"

"It's nothing, just wanted to know if she's been getting along alright in her new surroundings."

"She seems fine, Obi-Wan. Why don't you go ask her yourself?"

"No, you're right. I'm sure she's fine as well."

In response, Padme felt disappointed. She knew her friend was interested in his wife, but he seemed too shy to do anything about it. It was like a tragedy. And deep down Padme was a firm romantic. She thought that there had to be someone for everybody and that included High Jedi Council Members like Obi-Wan Kenobi.

And with renewed passion, Padme gave the Jedi Master one last look before headed out towards the crowd of senators and statesmen and decided to have a talk with the Clan-agent. When she got close enough she saw that Thrice was having a conversation with Chancellor Palpatine.

"My dear, won't you try coming out to more social events in the near future? You're charm and beauty seems wasted on those secular Jedi and their monastery. Surely, I could persuade you to dine some time. Perhaps next evening?"

"Thank you for your invitation, Chancellor but I must decline."

Palpatine said, "Ah, but you don't know what you're missing. Coruscant has some of the finest museum and theaters in the galaxy. And you know the old saying; all work and no play make Milady very dull indeed. I'm sure that General Kenobi can spare you one evening."

"I'm sorry Chancellor but I'm afraid I am quite dull. You're people's culture holds no interest for me."

"Oh? Are you sure it isn't your General that's been holding you back, Ambassador?"

"Chancellor, to imply such a thing is ridiculous. And finally I shall stand no more reference to General Kenobi in this conversation."

Intrigued, he asked, "And why is that, my dear?"

"Because Chancellor you assume that he has some influence on me when in fact my only motivation is to the welfare of my people. My motives are not to _play_ , but to secure our future. A future that we all share an investment in."

Palpatine smiled. "Well spoken, Ambassador. I can tell you are a very serious minded young lady. And on behalf of the Senate, allow me to personally thank you and your people for your generous aid."

"Indeed, Chancellor."

Then, a second later Padme grabbed Thrice's hand and pulled her away. "Excuse me gentlemen but I'd like to ask the Ambassador some questions as well."

Padme lead Thrice away from the crowd and out towards the balcony. She gave the Clan-agent a grin and laughed amusingly. "You sure know how to direct a conversation, Lady Thrice. I can see why your people chose you to be their representative."

"Thank you, Senator."

"Padme, Thrice. I want us to be friends."

"Well, what did you wish to ask me, Padme?"

"Oh, yes I wanted to know what you think about Obi-Wan."

Thrice suddenly broke out into a sly grin. It was the first smile Padme saw on her face all evening. "He's an honorable man and a gentleman."

The brown-eyed beauty frowned. "No, I mean what do you really feel about him?"

"Why are you asking?"

"Because, Obi-Wan is my friend. I want to see him happy. And I don't know if he's told you this, but he does care about you. Maybe you two could be friends?"

Amused, Thrice replied, "Friends? But we're already husband and wife. What else is there, Padme?"

The lady-Senator grew annoyed. "Oh please, don't try and pretend that you don't know what you're doing. You're deliberately keeping Obi-Wan at arms length. I don't understand. You married him so why can't you give him a chance and open your heart?"

In answer, Thrice gave Padme a dark laugh that chilled her. "Oh, Senator that is so sweet, but you see the Clan has no heart. We are only servants. And mine was a marriage of interest, not love."

Padme shook her head in disbelief. "No. No, I don't believe that and I know that neither do you."

"Oh? And what makes you say that?"

Trembling, Padme squared her shoulder and replied, "Because I know Obi-Wan. He wouldn't care about someone if they didn't deserve it and because when I first saw you two standing on top of the Temple stairs I saw that he loved you and you looked so sad."

Startled, Thrice briefly stilled, but outwardly showed no other tell of the maelstrom of emotions that welled up inside her. She felt immediate dislike for the woman-child, Padme. She disliked her prying ways, but respected her desire to protect the Knight's best interest. Though, frankly she felt torn. She didn't want to care about the Jedi Master or his people's affairs, but slowly inch by inch and day by day she realized that she was being draw in. Thrice did care for her gallant Knight. She cared for him more than she was willing to admit.

"You are mistaken, Senator. I do not care for Obi-Wan at all."

-0-0-0-

TBC


	3. 3

Match Maker

Chapter 3

**Location: Senate Ball (same night)**

When Thrice left Padme at the balcony she felt relieved. She really didn't want to talk about her feelings and she certainly didn't want to talk about her husband either. The subject of Obi-Wan was extremely touchy.

"Would you like to dance?"

Puzzled, Thrice looked up and saw that it was him. "Heaven and earth!"

"What?"

"I said, I would like that, Sir Knight."

Gracefully, Obi-Wan led his wife to the dance floor and seamlessly she gathered her gown and placed her palm over his shoulder and hand while he took her waist. In a cheerful waltz, the two swayed in union and danced to the beat.

Thrice inhaled deeply and scented the Knight's presence of space-fuel, open skies and masculinity. His closeness warmed her hands and made her heart race unexpectedly. Shyly, she turned her head away from him and attempted to create some distance. However, the Jedi Master wouldn't have it and he eased his hand down to her lower back and quickly turned her into a spin.

The beauty smiled at the unexpected step and subconsciously began to churn the Living Force around her with joy. Immediately, Obi-Wan felt the tingles of her delight through their hands and he unknowingly tightened his grip. He then pressured her close to his form and caressed the bare skin exposed on her upper back.

Jolts of pleasure and warmth flooded his being as he shared her feelings through the Force.

Desperately, he tried to control his breathing and savor the closeness she was granting him. He wanted their dance to last the entire night.

"You look beautiful, Milady."

"Thank you, Sir Knight. But beauty is merely skin deep."

Obi-Wan smiled and said, "Perhaps, but I know for a fact Milady that your feelings are by far your most beautiful quality."

"My—my feelings?"

Bewildered, Obi-Wan pulled back and sensed her sudden sensation of dread. "Yes, you're projecting."

"Projecting?"

Thrice then looked down at their joined hands and quickly let go like she'd been bit by a rattle snake. Mentally she cursed her fate to the seven rings of hell, but outwardly she was still as stone. Then with an indifferent air, she gave him a polite bow.

"Thank you for the dance, Sir Knight. I shall bid you good night."

"No. Thrice, wait."

He followed her through the door and out into the hallway and grab her by the arm to get her to stop. He waited until she finally looked at him and said, "Thrice, please don't run away."

In response, Thrice glared hotly at his hand in disdain and he allowed her to break free and she took a step away. She said, "I respect your Code, Master Jedi. Now please accept my wish that our union remain that way."

Shocked, Obi-Wan was about to tell her differently, but enraged he let it drop. She obviously didn't want anything to do with him and ultimately she had been right. There's was not a marriage of love from the start. He was a fool to think she'd want more.

This time he didn't try and stop her as he watched her go.

-0-0-0-

**Location: outside the Jedi Council Chamber**

Nearly a year past and the Clan provided the Republic and the Order all the supplies they needed and more. They were very generous in their help and in return they were granted a world to build their colony on Dagobah. All the Council Members seemed to find the new relocation acceptable though nobody could understand why they were choose such a place.

"Isn't the entire planet a swamp?"

"Terra forming can do wonders, Sir Knight. And besides, what does it matter? No high thinking life forms inhabit that world. My Master will be pleased," said Thrice.

"I don't understand. Why must you always do your Master bidding? Sometimes I think you're too dedicated. Sometimes I think you behave like a drone."

Suddenly, the beauty spun on her heel and turned to face Obi-Wan enraged. "I'm not a drone! I am a warrior."

Surprised, the Knight was taken back. Since she'd been working at the Temple as a liaison to the Clan they had behaved quite comfortably as colleagues rather than a couple. Her flash of anger was the most emotion he'd seen in her since the dance. For a moment he felt the Force churn and bend against her power like a river parting around a large stone. The red in her eyes shimmered against the lighting in the chamber and it reminded him abruptly that she was not human.

"I did not mean to offend you, Milady but my dealings with the front-line has left me short tempered at the moment. I think I shall retire early."

Then, in an instant her bend in the Force subsided and she carefully placed her hand over his cheek. She sent soothing vibrations to him through the Force and it was touch he realized he missed with all his marrow. Immediately, relief showered over him like a desert. Carefully, he closed his eyes and held her hand in place as he moved his head to give her palm a kiss.

"Thank you, Milady. I've noticed you rarely show such kindness to anyone. It's a shame we hadn't met under different circumstances. We could have courted."

"I would have liked that." She answered him in surprise.

She then drew away and turned her back to him and said, "I heard you will be leaving soon for the battlefield. You'll be leading the attack on General Grievous."

"Yes, I'll be leaving tomorrow."

"I—I'll miss you, Sir Knight."

"What? Really?"

Obi-Wan cautiously strode up to her and felt the Force around her once again begin to stir. "Yes," she said. "I was hoping we might talk when you get back."

"Talk? Yes, I would like that. There is still so much we don't know about one another. I wish for us be friends." Then, he tentatively placed his hand over her shoulder and made her face him. "Thrice, please look at me."

Slowly, she raised her eyes and locked them onto his. She looked so exposed and vulnerable that he lovingly ran a finger across her cheek.

"Why don't you share your feelings with me? Why don't you trust me?"

Thrice broke their gaze and nervously moved her hand to her sword and unconsciously began to grip the hilt. "No, I've learned that you are an honorable man, Sir Knight. But, my feelings—my feelings are still unclear." She met his gaze and said, "Please be safe."

-0-0-0-

**Location: Tatooine (some time later)**

Sad and lonely, Obi-Wan marched through the dark desert land with a sleeping infant cradled in his arms beneath his outer robe. His hood was turned up over his head and solemnly he knocked on the door of the Lars family farm and waited to deliver young Luke to his aunt and uncle.

Owen answered the door in shock. At first he was weary but after seeing who it was he immediately began to throw himself into a rage.

"You! What in the world are you doing here? Isn't it bad enough you people took away my brother? What more could you possibly want from me now?"

"Stop, Owen. Maybe he's got word about Ani. Please, come in, Obi-Wan," said Beru.

"No, that will not be necessary. Though, your husband is right. I have come to ask you a favor."

Carefully, Obi-Wan opened his robes and handed Beru baby-Luke. She was overcome with the sight of the child that she didn't mind holding him.

"Oh, he's precious."

"Yes, he's your nephew. I want you to care for him. His name is Luke."

Surprised, the couple looked at the Jedi Master stunned. Owen said, "What happened to his father? What about his parents?"

"They are dead. You are all the family that Luke has left."

"Good," declared the farmer. "The Jedi are nothing but trouble. Now leave."

"Owen!" shouted Beru.

She couldn't believe how rude her husband was being. She knew he was upset that his half-brother had left them, but Obi-Wan was only partially to blame. Anakin had made his made up his own mind to leave. Shimi had explained it to her a long time ago. And really, what mother wouldn't want what's best for their child?

Though, unfortunately she knew there would be no getting through to Owen. He had blamed the Jedi for far too long to let things be. And so, quietly she rocked the little gift the lone Jedi Master gave them and watched him as he marched out into the wilderness and disappeared.

-0-0-0-

Obi-Wan didn't know how long he walked out into the desert, but with his map and the guidance of the Force he made his way towards a small oasis and settled down on a rock to rest. He pulled back his hood and gazed up into the stars and thought about how everything had gone so wrong. He never imagined that he would be in exile or that Anakin would become a betrayer. Where had he strayed? How could he have known?

"And didn't Master Yoda say I should be able to commune with Master Qui-Gon?"

Though, as expected he didn't get an answer. He suspected he would have a very long time to figure things out by himself.

Yet, oddly he heard the sounds of someone approaching. He quickly leaped off his rock and hide himself in the darker shadows. He didn't think he'd been followed so he thought it might be one of the sand-people. Quietly, he masked his Force-signature to conceal himself just in case and waited for the stranger to appear.

In the dim, he spotted a figure dressed in a long black cloak and their head was covered in a hood. He wasn't sure who it was, but he noted that this person was following his trail. Briskly, he grabbed his lightsaber and ignited the blade as he sprang out to catch the stranger by surprise, but instead the stranger shot a leg out in a roundhouse kick and drew out a sword.

Confidently, Obi-Wan swung his sword and was prepared to burn the enemy's weapon in half, but shocking it held and the two blades crackled and sparked in the cool night air. The two then began to trade blows and blocks, but Obi-Wan noticed that the stranger was holding back.

"Who are you? Why are you following me?" shouted the Jedi Knight.

Though, unexpectedly the stranger lowered his sword and answered instead in a very familiar feminine voice, "We never did spar together, Sir Knight."

"Thrice?"

Amazed, he deactivated his lightsaber and clipped it back onto his belt and quickly pushed back her hood and gathered her up into his arms overwhelmed.

"Force, what are you doing here?" He then drew back and said, "And why in the world did you attack me?"

Thrice narrowed her brow. "Me? You attacked me first. Now tell me, what are you here?"

Smiling, Obi-Wan kissed her cheek and hugged her again. "Oh never mind, I'm just glad you're alright."

He then lead Thrice to seat on his rock and he began to recount his story about what happened with his battle with General Grievous, Anakin's betrayal, Padme's death, Yoda's exile, the fate of the twins and the fall of the Temple. He explained how Palpatine was Darth Sidious and how he ordered the stormtroopers to eliminate the Jedi.

"It was horrible, Milady. How did you escape?"

"I didn't. My Master ended our trade agreement with the Jedi after Palpatine became High Chancellor. The Clan has decided to become isolationist on Dagobah. According to the Clan our transaction has been paid in full, but I wasn't at the Temple at the time it was attacked. I was on my way to Dagobah to try and convince my Master to extend our contract. If I had known what was about to happen I would have stayed to defend the children."

"I don't understand. Why aren't you on Dagobah now?"

Shyly, she answered, "I—I was worried about you. I meant what I said before. I did want to talk and know you better."

"But what about your Master?"

"I sent him a message that I would not leave you. You need me, Sir Knight. And you were right. Sometimes I am like a drone, but I know my feelings now and you're important to me."

Tenderly, Obi-Wan took her hand and said, "I understand. You did not want to become attached. I'm grateful that you came to me, but won't you be breaking your Master's rule?"

"Yes, but I was hoping you'd come with me. I can name you my lord and bring you into the Clan."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "No, I can't. I must stay and watch over Luke. I have to make sure the Emperor doesn't find him. I promised his mother that I would keep him safe."

"Then, we'll take him with us. If you are obligated to care for him than I will do so as well."

"No, it's too dangerous. And I cannot ask you to go into exile with me. You must return to your people and forget about me. It's the best way, Milady."

Suddenly, Thrice rose from her seat and began to rave. "No! I can't do that. I have grown to respect you, Sir Knight. You are gallant, true and brave but you are also the most stubborn man I known. You asked me when we first met if I would have you and I have decided that I will. And I refuse to have a husband live like a lizard in a desert to watch over another man's pup when he can come home with me and live like a king. Now, I am going to find this child and I am going to Dagobah and if you want to watch him than you're just going to have to follow me."

Then, without another word she began to walk away from him and into the dark open sands. Dumbfound, Obi-Wan race to catch up to her and grabbed her by the arm.

"Wait. Did you really mean what you said?"

Hotly, she replied, "Every word."

"No, I mean that you'll have me?"

"Yes. Why? Did you change your mind?"

"No. I'm just surprised. You've never spoken to me like that before."

Irritated, she said, "I know, this is how I normally am."

"What! Then, how were you behaving before?"

Thrice paused and drew in a deep breath and faced him. "I was trying to behave like a diplomat—like an ambassador. I did not want to be treated like a wife, but I was not prepared to love you."

"And now?"

Smiling like a loon, she replied, "Well, I practically committed treason just coming to you, if that isn't love than I don't know what is."

-0-0-0-

**Location: Lars farm**

"No! You gave him up, you can't have him back!" shouted Owen to Obi-Wan and Thrice.

Threateningly, Thrice gripped her sword and said, "I think you are mistaken. You seem to think we're giving you a choice."

"No, we're the boy's family. He should stay where he belongs. And don't act like you've got some sort of authority. You high and mighty Core worlders! You'll probably just go and get the boy killed like his father."

"No," seethed the lady-warrior. " _No_ is not an answer I will accept."

It looked like the beauty was about to get violent, so Obi-Wan quickly stepped forward and placed his hand over her shoulder to calm her down.

Reassuringly, he said. "Owen, I know you dislike the Jedi, but Thrice has agreed to take Luke in with her people. He will be treated well and he will be given opportunities that he won't be able to find here. Please, I give you my word that I will personally keep him safe."

Owen snorted, "Hum, yeah right. Just like how you kept Anakin safe? What makes you think you can do any better with his son? And who exactly is this woman anyway?"

"This woman, is Lady Thrice. She is a general of a group of non-Core people who are building a colony on the Outer Rim. And if you cannot trust my word, then I hope you will trust hers."

Beru then approached her husband and gave him a stern look before handing Luke into Thrice's arms.

"Beru! What are you doing?"

"I'm looking out for Luke. Somebody has to since all you can think about is your own damn pride. Here, take him. Just promise me that you'll keep him safe."

Thrice carefully cradled the baby to her chest. Carefully, she turned to Beru and bowed. "I promise upon my life that I will guard Luke till my last breath. You have my word. I will treat him like my own blood."

The farmer's wife than shook her head and eased Thrice back up and said, "There's no need to be so formal, Missy. Just promise me that you'll be his mother."

Shocked, Thrice stared at her wide-eyed and then gazed down at the baby. "Me? But, I don't know a thing about babies!"

Meanwhile, Obi-Wan tried his best to keep a straight face and quickly swooped in. He gingerly maneuvered Thrice towards the door and said, "She promises. If Thrice is anything it's dedicated."

Then, before Owen could build up the nerve to do anything drastic, the two were out the door and in the night air. They began a quick pace towards the dunes and watched at the Lars farm quickly shrank away into the distance.

Annoyed, Thrice said, "If I have to be a mother than you're going to have to be the father."

"What?"

"Don't think I hadn't noticed. Those poor people don't like you and you didn't tell them that I'm your wife. So if I'm going to be a mother than you're the father."

Obi-Wan shrugged and said, "I know, but you are not obligated. I just wanted to ease their minds so we could leave. You needn't be so upset."

Thrice narrowed her brow. "But I did give my word!" the baby then wiggled and made a sound in response to her shouting. In a softer tone she said, "I can't take back what I said. I take my word very seriously. And since you made me into a parent than so are you. Great heavens and earth, what was I thinking?"

Amused, he glanced at her and smiled. "I think I like you better when you are yourself, Milady. But, I have a feeling that this new responsibility isn't what's really troubling you."

Blushing, she looked away towards the distance and replied, "Well—if you must know. I thought maybe it would have been nice if we did have a child together."

Stupefied, Obi-Wan felt like somebody had just stole all the oxygen out from his lungs. Flabbergasted, he quickened his pace and walked beside her and matched her pace. "Are you serious? You want to have a baby with me?"

"Well, everyone is going to think I did anyway."

"Yes, but technically he isn't ours. I mean, you're suggesting we start a family of our own, am I right?"

Irked, she glared at him and rolled her ruby eyes. "Oh, just forget it. And besides, I just accepted you for my husband so even the idea of children is ridiculous."

Obi-Wan frowned. He moved to stand in front of her and stopped her with his hands at her shoulder. "I've hurt you. Thrice, please you said we should talk. You're going to have to tell me."

The beauty pressed her lips and sadly looked up at Obi-Wan mournfully and said, "The Clan doesn't have children. I can't have children. My people are all artificially made. They are all my Master's creations."

Shocked he said, "Is that why you're so obedient to him?"

"Yes, but the Clan's population remains stable because with cloning, no one ever dies."

"And, you were made to not bear children?"

"No, the Clan is primarily female to maximize Force-sensitivity. Women are considered more effective channel-users and our hormones are slightly altered to ensure our obedience and infertility."

"Oh, Thrice…"

"When we were married it made me wonder about such things. I wondered what it would be like to be someone else—to have a husband and to have a family—to be like Owen and Beru Lars. It's funny, I used to read about such things, but I never thought about them for myself."

Abruptly, Obi-Wan pulled Thrice tightly in his arms and tried to keep away the maelstrom of emotion that nearly overcome him. He had no idea that she had lead such a harsh life. Desperately, he caressed her head and face and moved to kiss her cheek.

"Please, don't ever try to be something that you're not. Please, don't. I'm grateful to have you just as you are."

Quietly, she grinned and asked, "Do you mean it?"

"Yes. I don't need those things to be happy with you, Milady"—then with a frown he said—"Oh, Force, is that why you refused me when I first asked you if we'd have me?"

"I—I didn't want you to regret it. You didn't know me."

"Well, I think I know you a bit more now. Come on, let's hurry on back to your ship. It will be morning soon and I doubt the heat will be good for the little one."

-0-0-0-

TBC


	4. 4

Match Maker

Chapter 4

**Location: Thrice's ship**

Sometime during their track across the desert, Obi-Wan took over holding the baby and he was more than overjoyed to see that they had finally made it to Thrice's spaceship. He wasn't familiar with the model, but it looked big enough to have a comfy bed and that was all he needed.

The hatch opened without ceremony with a quick verbal command and the two entered silently up the ramp. Though, once on board, Obi-Wan noticed that it was quite luxurious. The rooms were very clean and cozy and the systems looked state of the art.

A little droid rolled up to greet them and actually spoke standard. "Greetings, my lady. Ship is fully functional. Please state destination."

"Prep the ship and set a course for the Colony. I want you at the helm. I want everything on autopilot. If you need me I'll be in the shower."

"Wait," said Obi-Wan. "You're going to make that droid do everything?"

"XP can do it." Thrice was then about to leave, but paused and back tracked to Obi-Wan and took the baby. "I think Luke might like to take a bath with me."

"Well, what about me?"

Mischievously, she smiled. "Oh, you could come too if you'd like. Or you could get something to eat at the galley."

Obi-Wan raised his brow intrigued. "Are you teasing me?"

"Well, are you _hungry_?"

In response, the Knight smiled and shook his head. "You are a wicked temptress. But, I fear I am too tired to play your games, Milady so the galley it will have to be."

At that, she began to leave and said, "If you change your mind, you know where to find me."

-0-0-0-

Obi-Wan was pleased to find that the ship's galley was fully stocked with food and easy meals. He pulled off his outer robe and quickly made something for him, Thrice and Luke. He was sure they would be hungry too, though at the thought of that word he stilled. He never knew that the woman-warrior could be so playful. She obviously liked to flirt.

He smiled at the thought of her shattered facade. He realized now that her Force-signature, was clearly more telling of her true nature than he ever thought. Padme had in right in telling him that she had been playing hard to get after the Senate Ball.

Quickly, he ate his meal and decided to find her. He thought she might need a hand with Luke since washing up couldn't be that easy with an infant on hand. And so he followed her Force-signature to her cabin and heard the rattle of the shower head. Cautiously, he peeked inside and saw that Luke was not in the bath, but instead he was nestled on the bed. He was securely surround by pillows and a blanket and sound asleep like an egg. Obi-Wan noted that Thrice had a great deal of maternal sense for a new parent.

Tentatively, he opened the bath door and saw that she was wrapped in a towel and nothing else. Smiling, she took his hand and led him inside.

"Thrice, you don't—"

"Quiet. Now, take off your clothes while I set the water again."

"But—"

"Don't worry, I'll advert my eyes for your modesty. I _am_ a lady."

Obi-Wan felt mortified by her cheeky comment, but obeyed and began to undress while she fixed the temperature on the faucet. With a deep sigh he shook his head as he watched her bend over and pick up her discarded clothes. He noticed she had gorgeous legs and her hair was damp and loose like inky vines down her back.

"Force, you are a terrible tease."

Smiling, she said, "When you're done, Sir Knight. I'll be waiting."

-0-0-0-

Images of a barely dressed Thrice created havoc on Obi-Wan's mind. He had to change his shower to a cold one and when he emerged from the bath he discovered that Thrice had left him a new change of clothes. He saw that they were very similar to his Jedi attire and he put them on. He found that the baby had been moved and he was now sleeping in an empty storage box on the floor that had been lined with a sheet as bedding. The infant looked content even though he had had a rough start and as Obi-Wan caressed Luke's tiny hand he couldn't help thinking about Anakin and poor Padme.

Gently, a pair of arms folded around his neck from behind and a kiss was planted over his head. Thrice sweetly nuzzled his hair and whispered into his ear. "We can't change the past. It's OK to be sad."

"I failed him. I failed them both."

"No, Obi-Wan. We each make our own paths. All we can do is plan for the future."

"But Anakin was my responsibility. I should have known what was happening. I should have trying harder, I should have realized something was wrong. He was like a brother to me. He was like my son."

Tenderly, Thrice pulled away and reached over to take his hand and turn him to face her. She saw that he had tears in his eyes and lovingly she brushed them away and gave him her embrace. "Hush, my love. It will be alright. As I said before we can't change what's been done. All we can do is look ahead. You must have faith. I believe in you, Obi-Wan. And I promise you, you won't be alone."

Obi-Wan pulled back and touched her face. "Oh, my gentle Thrice. Why were we ever strangers before now?"

"I was afraid."

"What were you afraid of?"

"I was afraid of the feeling you're experiencing right now. I was afraid that if I'd love you than you'd betray me and I'd be alone."

"Then, why? What changed your mind?"

"I—I am not sure. I just realized that I care about you anyway. You were always so kind to me. I knew you cared and that you wanted me. It's strange, but no ones has ever wanted me to love them in my entire life."

Touched, Obi-Wan leaned forward and gave his wife a passionate kiss. He had no idea she harbored such feelings. She was wonderful. Then, as they parted lips to catch their breathes he quickly rose to his feet and lifted her up off her the ground.

"Obi-Wan?"

"I think it's about time I loved you like a husband."

-0-0-0-

Hours later, the Knight opened his azure-gray eyes and saw that his wife was lying comfortably at his side. Her hot breathes tickled his bare skin over his shoulder and neck and her raven hair pooled out over her back and over her perfect face. Snuggly, she wriggled closer into him and threw her arm over his chest. She was divine. Obi-Wan had no idea that she could share her feelings so intimately through the Force. He felt like he learned a thing or two from their shared experience that he was sure that such pleasure had to be down right criminal.

Absently, he began to twirl her hair between his fingertips until unfortunately the moment was broken by Luke's cry. The infant woke hungry and wet and began to wail.

Obi-Wan carefully extracted himself from Thrice and lifted the baby-boy out from his box and against his shoulder and soothed the back of his head.

"Hush, little one or you'll woke your mommy."

Yet, as the words left his mouth he began to grow still. Dear gods, what did he just say? He looked over at raven-beauty and saw that she was still asleep. Did he really think of her as Luke's new mother? Could they really play at being parents? And where the Sith did Thrice keep the baby things?

Barefooted and half-dressed, the Jedi Master headed towards the galley and re-hydrated some milk. He noticed that somewhere on the ship, Thrice had found a baby-bottle and he filled it up and feed his young charge with his nighttime meal. He seemed contented to feed and so he carried him back towards the cabin to locate his diapers.

When he returned Thrice was now mostly dressed and awoke and took the baby from him and began to set up his change. Wordlessly, she worked and then sat down on a chair and cradled Luke close and began to hum. In a wordless melody she placed him against her chest and hummed a soothing song that filled the room with the Living Force.

Waves of love and peace seemed to pour out of her very soul that Obi-Wan felt like he was mediating. Then, after a time she stopped and returned Luke to his small bed and crawled back into her own.

Flopping face down on the mat she stretched out like a cat and practically purred. "Oh, it's times like these that I wish I had a nanny-bot."

Obi-Wan sat down beside her and said, "That was a beautiful song. Where did you learn it?"

"My mentor taught me. The song of the cosmos—the ki or the Living Force, take your pick. But, it matters not, Sir Knight. Come back to bed, my love."

Shifting a bit, he did as she asked and resumed his game of playing with her hair and skin. "Why do you call me 'Sir Knight'? You know that I'm actually a Master. Yet, you hardly ever call me by my name. Why is that?"

Smiling, she answered, "I think you being a Knight is romantic. And the Clan is very big on titles. Everyone is addressed by proper names. First names always imply intimacies. And besides, you like calling me 'Milady' I think it's sweet."

"My, I never would have guessed that you were so endearing."

"You're the most dear to me now, Obi-Wan. Do you want me to call you by your name for now on?"

"No, do as you like. Though, I think I may have to go by a different name while I'm in exile. My name may draw too much unwanted attention from the Empire. Even among the Clan. I think you should call me Ben."

"Ben? Well, alright. Are you going to change your last name too?"

"Perhaps not. There ought to be enough Kenobis in the world to throw the Empire off my trail. Though, I'm concerned that the Emperor may come after you in order to find me."

"Why? We weren't close until now. Most of the Senate knew that. They knew our marriage was only for politics."

"Under different circumstances I would have agreed with you, Milady but I did confide in Anakin that I desired for us to form an attachment. They might came after you to get to me."

Unfazed, she said, "I wouldn't worry, the Clan will hide me."

"Yes, but how would they feel about me and Luke?"

"Obi-Wan, you're a part of the Clan too. Lord Blackswan planned our union just so he could get a chance to study your DNA. I know he hasn't showed it, but he respects you and the Jedi. All you've got to do is ask for sanctuary. And as for Luke, I'll claim him as my ward."

"Oh…well, that's convenient. I feel as if I should have visited my in-laws sooner."

-0-0-0-

**Location: Dagobah, Blackswan Colony**

When they arrived, Obi-Wan was impressed on the Clan's progress on the swampy landscape. It appeared that Thrice hadn't been exaggerating. Terra forming did do wonders for the wet, woodsy location. The vegetation had been greatly cleared away and now a large glittering stone palace rose nearly as high as the treetops.

He saw workers and droids work the lands into cultured civilization. Great gardens and waterways were cut into the dark earth and an array of animals were being raised and tended. It looked like a splendid utopia.

Confidently, Thrice held baby-Luke in her arms and strode swiftly across the pathway and entered the fortress without a second thought. Obi-Wan followed her and saw that the interior was just as grand and finely furnished. He had no idea the Clan was so fond of good taste.

Then, in a large dome hall sat Lord Blackswan. Obi-Wan couldn't really recall much about his wife's Master except that he'd seen him once at their wedding. He looked quite human and plain, but today he wore a bright smile and a rich purple robe and suit.

Cheerfully, he got up from his throne like a king and approached Thrice and gave her hand a kiss. "Ah, so my General returns with her Knight. And what is this? A child? Surely, it cannot be yours."

"He's mine. I claim him. He is to be my ward. His name is Luke Skywalker."

The scientist's gleamed his eyes. "You mean he's that young Jedi's son? Let me have a look at him."

Thrice stepped back and glared. "Touch him and even the dogs of hell wouldn't be able to stop me!"

In response, Lord Blackswan amusing laughed. "Oh, Thrice. You're so maternal. Well, you're right. Why bother with an infant when I have a fully-grown specimen right here? How interesting. I wonder how many alterations I can make with him. It's been a while since I dabbled in new DNA."

Nervously, Obi-Wan suddenly felt like a bug in a bell-jar. Briefly he wondered if Thrice's protection could be extended to him, but then he remembered that she said he had to ask for Lord Blackswan's help. He had to assert his authority.

With a bow, he said, "Greetings, Lord Blackswan. I have come to you to seek sanctuary, not to be one of your experiments. As an extended member of your Clan I wish to gain your help."

And with that said, the scientist immediately frowned. "She's been prepping you, hasn't she? Well, Sir Jedi I cannot refuse you as in our agreement. You may stay, but I insist that you make yourself useful."

"Gladly, how may I serve you?"

"Well, personally all I really want is to get a sample of your DNA, but then Thrice will probably make me regret it. It isn't like her to be so demanding. Perhaps you can serve me as a general. I know that you are a good strategist and negotiator. Though I don't have much need for one now. Tell me, how are you at agriculture?"

"I have some knowledge, but I am curious as to why you want my DNA. What do you want with it anyway?"

"To make clones. To make good clones, Sir Jedi. You can't make good warrior without first having good stock. Just look around you, do you see much genetic diversity?"

Obi-Wan thought about it and he had to agree with the scientist. Since arriving he did notice that nearly all the Clan's people were women and nearly all of them looked like they were related. Also not one of them looked older than twenty. It was like Kamino all over again.

"Lord Blackswan I understand your point, but I do not wish to be cloned. And though I am your son-in-law, my body is my own. I am not one of your creations."

"Yes, I respect that but I'm not going to turn your DNA into the next batch of troopers. Just look at Thrice. She's one of my creations. Does she seem like a clone?"

The scientist then placed his hands over her shoulder and stood behind her as she held baby-Luke. "Just look at her. She's a work of art. She's strong, confident, moral, loyal, beautiful and independent. She's a near ageless beauty who's over 800 years old and I made her. If I cloned you, Sir Jedi your predecessors won't have to look like you. All they will have is your potential, fully formed and fully-grown. They will be your kinsmen who are all Force-users, one and all."

Obi-Wan rubbed his beard in thought. He knew what the scientist was doing. He knew he was trying to sway him. "I know your people are not like the troopers, but still—such a thing is immoral. It's unnatural. But, I will consent to you studying my DNA to satisfy your curiosity, but you must give me your word that you will not use it to make any clones. That is something I don't wish to have on my conscious."

Lord Blackswan smiled and extended his hand. "You have my word, Master Kenobi. Welcome to the Clan."

-0-0-0-

TBC


	5. 5

Match Maker

Chapter 5

**Location: Blackswan Colony**

Obi-Wan found that living with the Clan was a learning experience. He discovered that the Clan had been holding out on the Republic. Their technological advancements were even more sophisticated and far more advanced than he originally thought. Though, the people were very kind and taught him more than he needed to know about almost anything.

They were a warrior people and he found that Thrice's feisty attitude was actually the norm. Almost everyone at the Colony knew how to fight and they seemed to merge the very best of both brains and brawls in near perfect harmony. Essentially, they reminded him of the Jedi, but less socially complicated. The Clan had a rigid hierarchy with a sole monarch.

He figured that his position was fairy high since he was married to Thrice. He learned that she wasn't the Clan princess like he first thought. Instead, it turned out she was actually the Clan's second-man. She was her Master's sword and his first-man, Lady Nina was his shield.

It turned out that the two women had a partnership of offering their Master offensive and defensive opinions. Obi-Wan wasn't sure which camp he belonged to, but unlike the Jedi High Council he actually felt like his word mattered since they ran their affairs more like a family than a government. It was all very strange.

"What does Lord Blackswan expect me to do for him?"

Thrice shrugged and said, "Not much. He's too busy working on the genetic sample you gave him that he really doesn't care."

"But, I can't just sit around. What's the point of this Clan anyway?"

Smiling, Thrice answered, "This Colony is Lord Blackswan's retirement plan. This Clan used to be a war-machine, but we fled our original homeland to live a life of peace. Now, we build gardens and work the land. I thought you'd be pleased since spreading peace is the Jedi creed."

"I suppose, but I would still like to do something productive. What do you do for the Clan, Milady?"

Thrice grinned and shifted Luke in her arms and rested him on top of her chest while she caressed his back. Wistfully, she replied, "Well, I used to do the things you used to do. I planned tactical offensive maneuvers and maintained my troops. But, now I'm in charge of Colony defense and personal. Nina time-shares my position and the other elite-warriors manage the sub-departments."

"Yes, but what sort of work are you doing now?"

"Babysitting."

Exasperated, Obi-Wan sighed. "Yes, Thrice I can see that."

The woman-warrior turned her head and gave him a wicked grin. "I think somebody need to go mediate. Or perhaps you'd liked to go spar. I love sparring. I haven't gone sparring since we got married. Yes!"

She then sat up and held the baby under his arms and held him up high. She nuzzled his tummy and made him gurgle as she spoke to him. "Luke, do you want to go learn how to spar? I know, you can be my disciple and I can train you to be a warrior."

Obi-Wan shook his head at her antics and smiled. "Thrice, he's just a baby. And he isn't going to be a warrior. He's going to be a Jedi."

"Oh, but I want him all to myself," she whined—"I'll teach him to grow up and kill things and slay Dark Lords by the dozen. It'll be exciting!"

The Jedi Master laughed. "Goodness, you're so disturbing."

Happily, she rose off their bed and cradled Luke close and took hold of Obi-Wan's hand. "I wasn't kidding about mediating, Sir Knight. You need to unwind and if you hold Luke while you center yourself than you can give him his first lesson in the Force."

"But, that isn't how Jedi train younglings."

"It doesn't matter, it will be good for you. And I've decided. For now on, we both train together everyday and we can take turns teaching Luke. We'll make our rotation based on my duties and I'll start giving you some of my tasks as well."

"But Thrice, I don't know anything about running the Colony. You don't have to share your responsibilities with me just to give me something to do."

"No, I want to. And I want you to think of this place as your home. It isn't just somewhere you ran away to. I want you to start thinking of the Clan as somewhere you belong. It doesn't have to be exile, Obi-Wan."

Moved by her words, he rose from his seat and gathered her into his arms. "I don't think my life would have been nearly as fulfilling without you Thrice."

Sniffling, the woman-warrior held him close even tighter. "I don't think mine would have been either."

-0-0-0-

"So, I'm not clear on what you have in mind in training an infant," said Obi-Wan as he sat in an empty yet cozy mediation room.

Thrice smiled and gently placed baby-Luke into his lap as he sat Indian-style on the matted ground. Startled, Obi-Wan carefully supported the baby with his hands until his back rested against his stomach. Meanwhile, the little tot grabbed onto Obi-Wan's hands wrapped around his middle and bit his fingers with his gummy mouth.

"Oh—Thrice, please. This is getting messy."

The beauty giggled and shook her head. "Oh, toughen up, Sir Knight. Just relax and mediate. The first lesson for our little _Padawan_ is to teach him what the Force feels like. And the first feelings should be good."

"Padawan?" The Jedi Master then stared down at the infant resting up against him and sighed.

Obi-Wan didn't want to admit it, but her plan did seem very sound. Mediation was very important for Jedi younglings and they did typically start them off as babies. Even he himself had been trained from infancy. He suddenly wished Master Yoda were here so he could ask him for advice. He'd trained countless babies.

"Sir Knight? Are you centering?"

The Jedi Master quickly snapped out of his musing and carefully re-positioned Luke near him and nodded his head. "Yes—but I'm not as good at projecting as you are, Milady. Maybe you ought to do this instead of me."

"No. It's true that I can project more loudly, but you, my darling can center more harmoniously."

"Thrice, that doesn't make any sense. You can find harmony as well. I know you can. I've felt it."

She made a face and tilted her head confused. "Felt it? When?"

Obi-Wan blushed and confessed. "Well, when we used to live at the Temple, you used to stay in your room and mediate and I used to feel your presence. It was very soothing."

Embarrassed, Thrice flushed as well and lowered her head and fidgeted with her hands unexpectedly. With a shy smile she explained, "Oh, well you see, I don't drift into mediation easily. I typically channel and I usually think of something— _nice_."

Obi-Wan narrowed his brow. "Nice? What exactly does that mean?"

In response, the beauty got up from the mat and began to pace. Anxiously, she tried to move her hand down to grip her sword handle out of habit, but fumed once she realized she'd taken it off when they entered the room. Then, with a huff she stopped and looked up at the ceiling in exasperation.

Mortified, she said, "OK, I confess. When I think of something nice. I usually think about you."

The Jedi Master suddenly beamed. "You do?"

"Yes, you're my new happy thought. Now, stop smiling."

Obi-Wan laughed and replied, "I can't. This is my new happy thought now."

Irked, Thrice dropped herself back down onto the mat and ignored him as she joined him in mediation. Quietly, she closed her eyes and cleared her mind and drew in a deep breath. Posed, she began to channel the Living Force around them like a tempest picking up the wind. Gradually, she focused on her feelings of joy and peace until it began to consume her whole and radiate from her being.

Meanwhile, Obi-Wan watched her in fascination. He'd never before seen her mediate and her feelings projected outward like a wave. It pleased him beyond measure to know that her most jubilant thoughts were of him. Still smiling, he finally turned his head and shut his own eyes and slipped into his own mediation.

It didn't take the couple long before they filled the entire room with their aura of peace and serenity and surrounded Luke with power of the Force.

-0-0-0-

**Location: Dagobah, Blackswan Colony (5 years later)**

"I—I have something to say."

Obi-Wan turned around in the gardens after his training session with Luke and saw that Thrice was standing in the path and shaking like a leaf. She was tightly rubbing her hands and then moved to grip the handle on her blade. It was a sure sign she was unnerved.

"Mom, what's wrong?" asked Luke.

The boy ran up to her and led her over to sit on a stone bench. Obi-Wan got up to join them and waited as she uncharacteristically began to fidget. Tenderly, he reached over and held her still while sending out calming waves through the Force.

Tightly, she drew in a breath and met his gaze then blurted out, "I'm having a baby."

"What?"

Stunned, Obi-Wan dropped down in front of her and grasped her arms and looked her over up and down eagerly. "Well, when? How? I thought you said you couldn't have any children. Oh"—he paused—"is this the work of your Father? Force, is this one of his experiments?"

Thrice giggled and shook her head. "No, it happened naturally. Here." She then took his hand and placed it over her stomach and whispered into his ear. "Can you feel it?"

Carefully, Obi-Wan searched through the Force and amazingly found what she was talking about. There, right in the middle of her presence was another life. It was so small and so new, but it was there and it was strong in the Force too. Astounded, he gazed up at her in wonder and smiled before giving her a kiss.

"Ewww! Gross, kisses," exclaimed Luke.

The two broke apart and laughed. Obi-Wan rubbed Luke's head and patted his back. "Well, young man, soon you will have a baby brother or sister."

"Really? When?"

Obi-Wan turned to Thrice and she replied, "Several months yet. If the Clan did have babies than they'd take just as long as humans to make. Now, why don't you go clean up so we can go eat."

"Ok," answered Luke. "But several months sounds like a really long time."

Then, in a run Luke ran off towards the fortress and disappeared down the garden path. Meanwhile, the Jedi Master eagerly lifted his wife up and set her down onto his lap. He nuzzled her face and hands and showered her with kisses everywhere he could reach. He never thought he'd be so happy in his life.

"Now tell me when really."

"I think I'm about a month so 8 more to go."

"Brilliant. This baby must be a gift from the Force."

"Actually, I think this baby was made by strawberries."

Startled, he pulled back and narrowed his brow in confusion. "What?"

"Well, you remember that time about a month ago when I wasn't myself?"

The Knight contemplated this and then smiled wickedly at her and said, "Yes, you attacked me and had your way with me for nearly three days. I like to think of that time as a sort of belated honeymoon. I assume that's when you think it happened."

"Yes, but the reason I was behaving so passionately was because I ate strawberries. That was my first time and it was my Master who gave them to me."

"Oh, Force," exclaimed the Knight. "Now, I don't know if I should be mad or grateful to him."

"Exactly."

-0-0-0-

Suddenly, Thrice's communicator sounded and she read the message that was sent to her and cursed under her breath. She turned to Obi-Wan and grabbed his hand.

"You have to hide."

"Wait, what's wrong?"

"The Empire is here. They finally mustered up enough manpower to pay us a visit. Quickly, they mustn't find you. Take Luke and bring him to the sub-chambers."

"No, I have a bad feeling about this, if the Empire feels confident enough to look for me here than they might overthrow the Colony. I won't leave you unguarded. Especially not in your condition."

"I can't tell you what to do, Sir Knight but we must keep up our charade for as long as we can. And besides, the Empire doesn't know how strong the Clan really is."

Obi-Wan quickly gave her a kiss. "For all our sakes, Milady I hope you are right."

-0-0-0-

**Location: Great Hall, Blackswan Colony**

In the great dome chamber all the 10 elite warriors of the Clan stood by their Master's throne with 5 members on each side. A row of 100 servants who were all slightly identical were lined up against the wall and were all dressed in gleaming white.

Unexpectedly, as was Dagobah's nature, it started to rain and Darth Vader entered the luxurious chamber dripping wet and accompanied by the Sub-Commander and a herd of troopers. The dark Sith approached the red-eyed scientist with disdain. He did not know why his Master had kept him from seeking Obi-Wan's woman sooner. Though, judging by the number of Clan-warriors and their settlement he soon realized he had underestimated them. He noticed that each one of the Outer-Core beings was Force-sensitive and their power was buzzing with emotion and strength.

With a raspy in take of breath he said, "Greetings, Lord Blackswan. I am Darth Vader. I am a representative of the Empire. I have come here to seek out Lady Thrice."

Then, to Lord Blackswan's left Thrice step forward. "I am here, Lord Vader. What do you want?"

"Ah, do you not know me, Lady Thrice?"

Impassively, she replied, "I know you, Skywalker. Now, what do you want?"

"I want your husband, I want Obi-Wan."

"I don't know where he is. I suspect he perished during your Empire's Purge. I no longer have ties with your government."

"I think you lie. I know for a fact, dear lady that he wished to form an attached with you. I know he harbored feelings towards you. Obi-Wan wanted you more than just his token wife."

With an expression of impatience she replied, "I don't care what he wanted. It was not my design. I am only loyal to the Clan and with no Republic nor Jedi Order to report to our contract was void."

Vader slowly approached the beauty and noticed that she looked just as striking as the day they met. She remained unchanged. She was still youthful and unmarred with a deceptive look of innocence. It was her charming looks that first captivated his former-Master's eye. He remembered the eager way that Obi-Wan had kissed her lips on their wedding day. He saw the tightness of his grip when she answered him back with _his_ name as her own. He had no doubt that Obi-Wan would have sought her out no matter how cold and unfeeling she behaved. He knew he lusted after his bride.

Vader hated the fact that the Order felt that they could trust Obi-Wan more that they did him. They granted him favoritism. They gave him this warrior-bride. They gave him privileges that they withheld from him. It hadn't been fair that Padme had to remain a secret while Obi-Wan's marriage had been free and given with their consent.

"Has Obi-Wan ever tried to contact you?"

"Yes, once. About 5 years ago, but I didn't answer him. As I said before, I am only loyal to my Clan."

"I'm surprised. I was once told by Obi-Wan that you were actually gentle. Perhaps he was wrong."

"I doubt you came all this way to talk about my nature, Lord Vader. I'm sorry to say, but your manhunt has lead to a dead end."

The woman-warrior then moved to return to her place at her Master's side, but suddenly Vader raised his hand to gesture for her to stop. "Wait. I sense something…"

Carefully, the Sith moved his hand to lightly touch her chin. "Your aura…this presence…OBI-WAN! Lair, you are with him! You carry his child."

Then, in a flash Vader reached over and grabbed the beauty by her throat and began to squeeze. "Deceptive harpy! Where are you hiding him?"

However, in a blink of an eye, a sword cut through the air and sliced threw Vader's arm like a tin can. The moment Vader let go, Thrice kicked the Sith away from her and drew her own sword from her belt and pulled the extra weapon out from his arm with a clash of metal and armored plating.

"You dog! How dare you attack me in my own house!"

Violently, the woman-warrior raised her arms and was prepared to slay him, but in a barrage of blaster-fire the troopers started their attack. They shot one of the swords out from Thrice's hand and in a wave of energy the Clan-warriors began to fight back.

In amidst the wild madness, Thrice was gathered up by her comrade and escorted towards a door. Meanwhile, Vader rose from the ground enraged. He completely ignored the Sub-Commander orders and began to pursue the woman-warrior with a vengeance.

-0-0-0-

"You must leave," said Thrice's comrade, Lady Ebony.

"No, I can't abandon the Clan."

"The Master orders you safe, General. He wants you to retreat."

"No, this is wrong! The Clan is a safer place than some nowhere in space. It's my place to defend our kin."

Suddenly, Obi-Wan appeared from down the corridor with Luke. He grabbed her and took her hand. "Come, Milday. We have to leave."

"No, I can't. This is my home. I swore an oath that I'd die to defend it."

The Jedi Master said, "I understand, but it isn't just your life you need to protect."

At that thought, Thrice then allowed all the fire inside her burn away and she looked at her husband with tearful eyes. Solemnly, she said, "I wish I had killed him."

Though, in response Lady Ebony quickly grab her arm before running back to the hall. "I'll do it for you. Now go."

-0-0-0-

**Location: space**

"I hate this," she whined. "Where are we going?"

Obi-Wan answered, "Back to Tatooine. Vader has too many painful memories of that place. He will not want to return. Hopefully, if we lead a quite life he will not be able to find us."

Frowning, Thrice said, "If I wasn't pregnant and had a ward, I would have went straight to the Empire and slay that dog myself."

Smiling, the Knight caressed her hand. "I know you would, dear."

With a deep sigh the beauty gazed out across the view of space and said, "Well, at least Luke will be able to see his aunt and uncle. And Beru seems like a sensible woman. I'm sure she'll take pity on us and let us stay until we can find a place of our own." Then with a sly smile she asked, "How are you at moister farming?"

-0-0-0-

TBC


	6. 6

Match Maker

Chapter 6

**Location: Tatooine**

When Obi-Wan and Thrice arrived at the Lars' farm, they certainly surprised the farmer and his wife greatly. Dumbfounded, Owen said, "What the heck are you two doing back here?"

Obi-Wan stepped forward and said, "Well, you see our circumstan—"

"Two words, Darth Vader," answered Thrice. "So, would you like to see your nephew or not?"

Owen raised his brow at the woman-warrior's sharpness, but looked and saw that right behind her robe was a little boy with brown hair and blue eyes. He peeked around Thrice's thigh and looked up at his uncle in curiosity.

"Hello."

"Hi."

Though the moment Beru saw the little boy she swooned and bent down to rub his face and kiss his cheek. "Oh, Owen. He's a gem. Why don't you invite them in and have a talk while I get Luke here a drink."

Then, without another word Beru took hold of her nephew's hand and lead him away somewhere inside. Yet, reluctantly he gave Obi-Wan a look.

"It's alright, son."

Luke more at ease at his adopted-father's word and left the room while Owen fumed at the exchange. He gave the pair a glare that even the Emperor would be proud of and gestured for them to have a seat.

"Well, why are you here? This isn't a social call is it?"

Obi-Wan explained, "I'm afraid not, our last hiding place was attacked by the Empire. They are pursuing us and we need a place to stay, just temporarily until I can find some work and housing. Look Owen, I know that this is an inconvenience, but if I had another place to go I would. Just until we can manage on our own, I would be very grateful if you could watch over Luke and Thrice."

"Thrice? What is she to you?"

"She's my wife. She is also expecting."

"But I thought you Jedi weren't allowed to get married. I'm beginning to think Anakin got into trouble because of the things he picked up from you."

In response, Thrice was about to rise from her seat in a rage, but Obi-Wan placed his hand over her arm and settled her back down. He gave her a pat on the wrist and turned back to face Owen.

"It would wise not to offend Milady, Owen. Her self-control isn't as great as my own."

Annoyed, the beauty said, "I think I'll go help Beru" and in a huff she rose and walked towards the kitchen. Though, once in the back she saw that they had gone outside and were looking at some of their farming equipment. Beru was showing Luke how the machines worked while they chatted happily.

"Oh, I was just showing Luke around."

The boy rushed to her and pulled on her hand. "Mom, come and look! Their greenhouse so different from ours back home."

Smiling, the woman-warrior rubbed his head and bent down to kiss his cheek. "Maybe I'll go see a little later, Luke. I think I need more time to rest. Why don't you go look around some more, but don't go too far."

"Ok," said the boy wearily. Thrice grinned because she knew he probably already figured out that she just wanted to get rid of him.

"Oh, Luke!" called Beru—"We have some droids you can go take a look at there in the next compound."

"Ok!" he called and then he was out of earshot.

Beru sat down on a bench and Thrice sat beside her. They both gazed out across the landscape until curiosity ate away at her.

"You're with Obi-Wan, aren't you."

"Yes."

"You've done a good job with Luke. At first I didn't think you'd be his mother, but I can see that I was wrong. You've kept your word. For his sake, thank you."

"Don't. I don't need thanks for Luke. I gave my word. I take my word very seriously."

Beru then turned to look at Thrice and saw she was dressed in a simple gown and robe with long boots and slacks. It wasn't very glamorous, but for some reason she still felt plain compared to her. Her hair was done in a fashionable Naboo style in several braids and she looked fairly young—maybe too young for somebody like Obi-Wan.

"You're like him aren't you, a fighter I mean."

"Yes, except I come from somewhere far, far away."

"Well, I still think you're pretty lucky to be able to do things like your man. But, if you don't mind me saying, isn't he a little old for you?"

Thrice smiled and then broke out into a laugh. "Old? Oh, Beru didn't you know? I'm not human. I'm much older than he is. But, you're right I am lucky. Probably a lot more than I thought. Though, you should know, Obi-Wan and I would like to ask you if we could stay here for a while until we can support ourselves. And—if not us than please take in Luke. After all, family is everything."

"No, you can stay as long as you like. It's fine by me. As far as I'm concerned you are family if Luke calls you his mother. It's only Owen that I'm worried about. He can't seem to let go about what happened to Anakin and Shimi."

Thrice gazed out to see Luke poking at an old farm-droid and said, "Thank you, Beru, but Owen isn't the only one who's been hurt and blaming somebody else doesn't change anything."

"Maybe so, but I hope he gives in and let's you two stay. You seem like good people."

-0-0-0-

Later after much debate, Obi-Wan convinced Owen to let them stay in exchange for help around his farm. Though, Owen still remained defensive towards the Jedi Master and just tolerated Thrice since she seemed like good company for Beru. The two women soon became fast friends and taught each other new skills almost immediately. Meanwhile, Luke settled into their new home without much complaint. He was still too young to understand what had happened.

"How are feeling, my dear?" asked Obi-Wan as he sat next to his wife.

Thrice gazed up at the clear starry night skies and replied, "I miss my home."

The Knight gave her a sad smile and threw his arm over her shoulders and pulled her close and kissed her head. "It will be alright, Milady. The Clan is strong. I'm sure if anybody can handle Darth Vader and the Imperial fleet it would be them."

"I hate running away."

"Thrice, you're not running away."

"But, I did. And it was wrong."

Frustrated, the beauty then rose from her seat and walked a few steps out into the sands. She then began to weep and covered her face with her hands. Concerned, Obi-Wan approached her and gently touched her back.

"Thrice, please. Please don't cry. You heard what Ebony said. Your Master wanted you to leave. You did nothing wrong."

He then carefully moved to reveal her face from her hands and saw the starlight reflect in her cat-like eyes. They caught the stray cosmic light and shone like the planet's twin suns in the half-light. Gently, he brushed the tears away from her cheeks and sweetly gave her a kiss.

"Thrice, you had to keep our children safe. You are not at fault."

"Oh, Obi-Wan. I've lived my whole life trying to keep my people safe. Nearly a thousand years and now when they need me I can't do anything. They—they depended on me."

Tenderly, he gathered her up and held her close and whispered, "I know Milady, but there are other people who depend on you too. What you are doing is important. It has meaning. You still have meaning. You have not failed."

In answer, Thrice stilled and began to weep again, but then suddenly she wrapped her arms around her husband's neck and buried her face into his shoulder and muttered, "Oh my gallant Knight, I hope our baby grows up to be just like you."

Stunned, Obi-Wan pulled back and then smiled at her exclamation. "Well, actually I was hoping we'd have a girl. We already have a boy."

Then, dreamily he stated, "Yes, a little girl with eyes like yours—like rubies."

Thrice smiled and said, "But my eyes aren't naturally red."

"What?"

"My Master made all his creations have red eyes to match his."

"Then, what is your natural eye color?"

"…I don't know. We'll just have to wait and see what we get."

"Oh, lovely."

-0-0-0-

Several months passed and eventually Thrice had her baby and she named the little boy Jinn after Obi-Wan's former-Master Qui-Gon Jinn. He had delicate red-ish brown hair and bright honey colored eyes that resembled amber. In the shade, they reflected the light like his mother's and shone like gold.

"He looks like Ben," declared Beru.

Immediately, Thrice smiled and said, "I know. Isn't he wonderful?"

"You're wonderful," said the Knight. He then moved over to his wife and took the baby from her arms and held his son for the first time. He was so small and adorable that Obi-Wan could not even begin to describe the joy he felt in cradling him.

Meanwhile, underfoot Luke pulled on his father's shirt so he could see the baby too. Obi-Wan bent down on one knee and showed Jinn to Luke as well. Luke saw the infant open his eerie golden eyes and then yawn before sounding out a cry.

"He's so small. When he is going to get big and be able to play with me, Father?"

Obi-Wan smiled and replied, "It will be a while yet, Luke. After all, Jinn was just born."

In response, Luke frowned, but behind him Beru began to laugh and she quietly went up behind him and patted his head. She began to nudge him out the door and said, "Ok, young man it's time for you to get cleaned up and get ready for bed. It's been a long day for your mother and she needs her rest."

"Ok," he answered back and without another word, Beru marched her nephew out the door and closed it behind her.

And once they were gone Obi-Wan then moved to sit beside his wife and kissed her forehead. "I can't thank you enough for giving me him." He then glanced back down at his son in amazement and kissed his little head as well. "I never thought I'd be an actual father. And now that I am I couldn't imagine my life otherwise. Jinn, Jinn Kenobi. I feel that the Force has already assigned him his destiny."

"Yes," said Thrice. "I will train him to be a great warrior. He will learn all the Sacred Arts of Old. And no fend or foe will ever be able to make him yield."

Astonished, Obi-Wan exclaimed, "But Thrice, he's only just a baby. You can't just start planning his whole life for him when it's only just begun."

Unfazed, the new mother reached over and cradled her baby back into her arms and closed her eyes and rested him against her breast. Smiling contently, she said, "I know that, love. I just want him to grow up strong. I want him to be safe. I want both our sons to grow up safe."

"So, you want to make them both into warriors?"

"Yes, the best thing we can do for them is to issue that they are prepared. We have to trust them, Obi-Wan. We can't hide from the world forever."

Yet as the Jedi Master watched his beautiful wife stroke the back of his infant's son's head all he could think about was keeping them safe and hidden away. He didn't want to think about Evil Empires and Dark Siths. All he desired more than anything was to keep his small family alive and well. Though, deep down he knew that she was right. He only wished he had her confidence. And believe that one day Luke would grow up and make the right decisions and face his true father and that Jinn would find his own path.

"Do you want anymore babies?"

"What?"

"Do you want anymore younglings?"

Obi-Wan felt like he had just been thrown through a mental loop. The question had been so spontaneous that he wasn't even sure how to begin to answer it. It wasn't like he planned the first two to begin with.

"I—I am not sure. What do you want?"

Smiling, she opened her eyes and looked at him and replied, "I think we have enough."

"Oh, I see. Well, as you wish, Milady."

Obi-Wan then moved to get up and check on Luke when she suddenly reached over and took his hand. Flustered, she said, "If you'd like, perhaps—perhaps someday. In the future?"

Tenderly, Obi-Wan lifted up her hand and gave it a kiss. "Perhaps, my darling, perhaps."

-0-0-0-

**Location: Lars farm, Tatooine (5 years later)**

"Mom, can you tell me a story about the Clan?"

Harmoniously, Thrice and Beru fold sheets from the laundry and like a dance. The two gracefully pinched the corners and folded it in half.

Smiling, the raven-beauty replied, "Ok, what do you want to know?"

"How'd you meet Father?"

Thrice giggled. "Oh, I didn't meet Ben at the Clan. I met him on Coruscant."

"Oh, well I was just curious…"

The two women shared a knowing glance and began to fluff up another sheet and started to fold. Thrice gave him another sly grin and said, "Spit it out, already."

"It's just—am I adopted? Am I from Coruscant?"

The raven-beauty sighed and gave Beru a nod to continue without her and the farmer's wife shooed her away. "Go have your talk. I'll finish up here."

Thrice winked at her and then marched over to Luke and placed her hand over his shoulder and lead him outside under the shade. She crossed her arms over her chest and watched as Luke nervously picked at his sleeve.

"Look, I know that you're different, but I don't look anything like Father. And Jinn looks like he could be Father's clone. Jeez, he even has weird color eyes kind of like you. It's not like I'm dumb. I know that I'm not related to you so I just want to ask about where I came from and who were my parents. Do you know?"

"Luke, you're right. I'm not your real mother and Ben isn't your real father. We adopted you when you were a baby."

"Then, why didn't you tell me before? Who were my parents?"

Thrice began to think to herself and stared off into the dunes and twirl her hair in between her fingertips. "Luke, we weren't keeping it a secret. It just didn't seem important because you belong to us regardless. And as for your parents, well I didn't know them as well as your father."

"Father knew my parents?"

"Yes, he was their friend. Your biological-mother gave you over to Ben for safe keeping just before she died. But, I think you should ask Ben about your biological-father. There's a lot of bad blood in that story."

Luke narrowed his brow, confused. "You mean Father and my biological-father didn't get along?"

Thrice smiled mischievously and stepped forward to rub his hair. "Hey, you can't drag it out of me! Didn't I just say you should go ask your father?"

Luke laughed and playfully shoved her away. "Yeah, ok. I get it, but I just want you to know that you're my mother. You're my Mom even if we aren't related."

The raven-beauty smoothed Luke's face and gave him a hug. "I know…I know…"

She then pulled back and said, "But you do know that Owen and Beru really are your blood relatives."

"Yeah, I figured that out too."

-0-0-0-

Meanwhile, in the moister farm, Owen wiped his brow over at his sleeve and tightened a bolt on a loose machine. He then blinked his eyes several times against the twin suns and reached out his open hand to Ben.

"Yeah, Ben! Hand me up that number 6 unit. This damn joint got loose again."

Patiently, Ben reached down and retrieved the part and gave it to him. "Here. Try not to shake it so much. Though, honestly I think you're wasting your time. You ought to just simply purchase a new one."

Owen glared down at former-Jedi and replied, "With what money? Jeez, you whine more than Beru. Even your damn wife works with less compliant."

"Perhaps, but soon we plan to switch chores and than you will be rid of my company."

"What? Didn't you two swap places a few months ago? Why in the world do you do it?"

Ben picked up a spare tool and examined it before stating, "Oh, to keep things fresh. Plus, we're taking turns educating the children."

Owen laughed. "Oh really? And what exactly is it you're wife teaching them? How to dance or something?"

Ben frowned and passed Owen another tool before he saying, "No. Where did you get that? Though, if you must know, Milady is teaching Luke how to perform basic medical aid and how to read star-chart navigation. She is also teaching Jinn math, but I think it's your wife who's educating him in how to read."

"Huh, sounds like a regular school day. Well, I suppose getting a good education is important, but I mentioned the dancing because that's what she does."

"What exactly do you mean?"

Owen finally fixed in the new part and climbed down a footstool and wiped some more sweat from his forehead on a handkerchief. "Well, this one's done. Why don't you turn it on and see if it works?"

"Owen, you haven't answered my question."

Nervously, the farmer rubbed his hands and said, "Look, I know it's nothing, but did you know that your wife goes out at night and dances out under the moons like a banshee? She goes out and carries this stick out with her and she moves around like the Spirit's got her possessed. And I know it's none of my business and she might be crazy."

In response, Ben smiled and patted his shoulder affectionately. "Oh Owen, she was merely practicing her swordsmanship. That was no stick she was holding. That was her sword. She's been practicing so she can teach the boys some of her techniques."

"Oh, so you know about it?"

"Yes, she's a very lovely dancer."

-0-0-0-

TBC


	7. 7

Match Maker

Chapter 7

**Location: Lars farm**

"Ouch! My aching back," complained Owen as he sat down to evening meal. Envious, he glared at the older Ben as he gracefully sat down without care.

"I don't understand. How is that you go out and do the same things I do yet you don't have nearly the same amount of aches and pains and I'm younger than you?"

"It must be the Force," said Ben in amusement.

Luke said, "Jeez, I thought is was because Father works out more than you do, Uncle Owen."

The farmer glared and rubbed Luke's head, but grinned and said, "Yeah, I guess it must be some Jedi magic."

Luke then narrowed his brow. "Jedi? But I thought you said Jedi were just a myth."

"They are," answered Owen in haste. "Now, settled down and eat your greens."

Annoyed, Thrice frowned and said, "Secrets only serve to divide us and denial doesn't make it go away."

Violently, Owen dropped his plate onto the table and pushed his seat away. "I've had just about enough of you and your high and mighty talk. You, sitting here with your husband like you're better than the rest of us. It's because of you and your kind that the Core got so bad."

Impassively, Thrice tried to ignore him, but instead her indifference enraged him more. He wanted her to fight back, so he stood up and Ben quickly moved to stand up as well.

"Owen. Please. We don't want to fight."

Irked, he was about to step forward, but Luke sprang out from his chair too and took his place by father's side. "Please, Uncle Owen. Don't be mad at Mom."

"She's not your real mother!" he lashed.

"Owen!" gasped Beru. "Owen Lars. I'm disappointed in you." And then before another word was said, the farmer's wife got up from the supper table and left the room.

Meanwhile, Luke turned back to his uncle and said, "I know, but she's my real Mom anyway."

Then, Ben grabbed Luke by his shoulder and pushed his away. "Thrice, Please?"

The raven-beauty then rose from her seat and gathered a tearful little-Jinn up into her arms and took Luke by the hand and lead them out towards their dwelling. Yet, the moment that they were gone, Ben shut the door and hotly turned on his heel and faced Owen with a glare.

"What exactly is wrong with you? What is your problem? Why did you rip into Thrice like that in front of the children?"

Fidgeting, Owen said, "I don't know. I don't know what came over me."

Calmly, Ben looked at him and said, "Maybe I ought to tell you some things about my wife. Maybe she doesn't hold her tongue more than she should because she's used to getting her way. She's lived for a very long time as a general for a militant society. She's also Force-sensitive and nearly 800 years old. She was wed to me as a living contact in a trade agreement with the former Republic in order to supply our troops in defeating the Separatist. And _you_ blaming her for the Core's problems is unfair. She is here now at your farm because she loves me and she loves your nephew. And if you insult her once more than we will leave and you will never see Luke again."

-0-0-0-

**Location: Ben and Thrice's home**

"How are the children?" asked Ben.

"Asleep. I cheated. I used my powers."

"Ah, well what's the point of having Force-powers if you can't use them practically? But, really are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

She then approached her husband and pulled him into an embrace. She buried her face into his shoulder and closed her eyes as she breathed in his scent. Like a warm bath, she let his aura surround her and drink her in.

"Oh, my love. I wish we could go back to the Clan. I wish we could go the Temple."

Ben began to thread his fingers into her hair and kissed her head. "Yes, I do too."

Thrice hummed and caressed her husband's back lovingly. "Tell me, what did Owen want?"

"He didn't say, but I think he's just looking for someone to blame. He just wanted to fight and you love a challenge. Though, I did give him an ultimatum. I told him if he insulted you again than we'd all pack up and leave."

"Oh, Sir Knight. You're so gallant."

Ben then pulled away and lead Thrice to their bedroom and began to prepare for bed. "Yes, I know it was a bit drastic, but I won't stand for him insulting you for expressing your opinion. Plus, I don't think it's good for the children. They are not meant to grow up and become moister farmers. They are meant to be—well out there, fighting injustice and the Dark Side. Not wasting their time on this blasted place."

"Well, we could always ditch the kids and go slay the Sith ourselves?"

Ben turned to her and smiled. "There's one thing I must say about you and your family, my dear. You always make violence seems so appealing."

"Ah, then I've swayed you. I thought the Jedi teach that violence is only the last resort."

"Ah, it appears that I've swayed _you_. I've gotten you to recite Code morality."

The couple then settled down in the dim. Snuggly, Thrice leaned into him and he took her hand and brought it up to his lips for a kiss. He noticed how much his hand had changed compared to hers. His had become so wore and aged while hers remained the same like the day they met.

"I'm becoming an old man."

"No you're not."

"But it's true. I'm middle aged. By the time Luke is a young man I will be nothing more than an old relic. And you, my darling, will remain unchanged."

The raven-beauty then turned her head to look at him in the darkness and spoke to him in a voice nearly on the verge of tears. "Oh please, Obi-Wan. Please, don't say that. I don't ever want to leave you."

Gently, Ben turned to brush away the tears that escape from her ruby-eyes and kissed her cheek. "I'm sorry, love. I didn't mean to make you cry. I don't want to leave you either."

Thrice suddenly rose up onto her elbow and said, "Then let me make it possible."

"What?"

"Tomorrow, tomorrow we're going to raise up the ship and then I'm going to make it so that you won't have to."

Ben sat up and said, "Wait, what are you saying?"

"The ship has technology on board in order to heal, alter and clone DNA. I could make it so that you'd age like me and then we could be together for as long as we like."

"I'm not sure I'd want to go through with it, Milady. It doesn't seem right."

"I'd only change your cells' rejuvenation. I wouldn't change anything else. And then you wouldn't have to hide so much because the Empire would never suspect that you'd suddenly looked younger instead of older. And the children—"

"No. It maybe true that the benefits are great, but people will grow suspicion. I don't want to jeopardize our safety on some mere vanity. I don't want to have to start explaining to people why I've suddenly grown young. When we do finally leave this place than you may rejuvenate me, but until than you will just have to accept me for the way that I am."

Startled, Thrice suddenly pulled on his arm until he turned over to face her. She gingerly caressed his face and beard and said, "I love you, Obi-Wan. I didn't say those things to you because I'm vain."

The Knight closed his eyes and allowed her aura to seep into him. "Yes, I know and I love you too, Thrice."

-0-0-0-

The next evening Ben went to look for Owen to have a talk. He found him sitting just outside the compound and drinking some homemade moonshine. Casually, the former-Jedi sat down beside him and stared up into the starry sky. Heavens above twinkled like they were filled with diamonds.

Roughly, Owen shoved a cup into Ben's chest and he took the drink with a smile. Peacefully, the two men watched the twilight in silence until out of the blue the farmer said, "You can stay."

"Thank you, Owen."

"Those boys deserve a safe place to grow."

"I know."

"You're nothing but trouble, Ben."

"Oh, I agree."

"Don't drag those boys into it. Let them live in peace."

"I wish I could, but that is something they must decide on for themselves."

Frustrated, Owen turned to face him and said, "Damn it, Ben! You ought to make them. If they were my sons I do anything to keep them away from the Empire."

With a deep breath, Obi-Wan replied, "I know. You think I haven't thought about them? About their future? Well, I have and you're a fool Owen Lars if you think you can simply run and hide away from the rest of the galaxy. Those boys, those children owe it to themselves and everyone else to do something about it and to stand up for themselves."

In a groan, Owen covered his face with his hands and muttered, "Gods, you and your wife are crazy."

"Maybe so, but I feel that it is my destiny."

Then, suddenly in the dim the two saw Thrice appear over at the next dune. She had Luke and Jinn with her and she was showing them her swordsmanship. With a metal pipe in hand, the boys mimicked her stances for each block and parry. Ben had to admit that to the untrained eye it did look like a dance under the moonlight.

Ben smiled and took another sip from his cup and sighed. Then, absently he sang, "Everything is nice when you do it with Thrice."

Owen looked over at Ben amazed and then started to laugh. "Jeez Ben, that's kind of funny. Have you got one for my wife?"

"Hmmm, as a rule always listen to Beru."

Disappointed, the farmer replied, "Oh, she'll love that."

-0-0-0-

**Location: Mos Elisey (10 years later)**

"Hurry it up already and place your bet, human!" shouted the blue alien with feet for arms.

In response, the young man with golden eyes smiled charmingly at his opponent and easily replied, "Patience, my friend. Any smart man would be wait before making his move."

The blue alien huffed and then snorted before spitting on the cantina floor. "Ah! You patient? Why are the most impatient son-of-a-gun I ever met, boy." He then fingered his cards wearily as he contemplated his hand. Roughly, he rubbed his whiskered chin and sighed.

Meanwhile, around the table everyone hushed and stilled as the boy casually played with his pile of credits like an old pro and tossed in the whole pot. Suddenly, everyone sounded _woos_ and _ahhs_ at the sheer fortune the youth was throwing away. It was an incredibly foolish thing to do.

Smiling, the boy who looked no older than a teen leaned back in his seat and said, "It's your call, Raj."

In response, the blue-being immediately began to wheeze a laugh and shoved in all his credits too. "You are mine, kid."

"Oh, we'll see."

Meanwhile, the boy's friend cupped his hand and whispered into his ear. "That's a lot of credits and I know you're just doing this to get me out of my debt with Raj, but don't you think you're taking this a little too far? I mean if we walk away now than I'll be able to settle the fee and get some change back as well."

The golden-eyed boy replied, "You worry too much, Len. When I'm through with Raj he'll think twice before pulling another fast one on a slave."

"But, it's too risky! This is insane."

The boy pressed his lips and shook his head and ignored Len before muttered to himself, "Great heaven and earth, what a ninny." He then confidently looked up from his cards and said, "Well, are you going to play or what, Raj? I've got better things to do today besides sit around waiting for you."

The blue-being snarled and gracefully laid his hand and then began to laugh. "HAHA! You can't win against Raj, puny little human. Go run home to mama where you's belong."

Though just then Luke entered the cantina and swung open the door and nearly had a heart attack at what he saw. He saw that sitting at a table poker with one of the most nastiest supply smugglers in the quadrant was his own younger brother, Jinn.

Luke grasped his brother by the arm and hauled him out of his seat. "Jinn, what are you doing here?"

Mortified, Len replied, "Losing me my life savings!"

Annoyed, Jinn brushed Luke away and retorted, "Go away Luke! Leave me alone. I'm busy."

Then, abruptly Jinn reached over the table and grabbed Raj by his arms and stopped him from collecting the chips. With an eerie glare, Jinn narrowed his brow and said, "Not so fast, Raj. I think you will find that I am the victor here."

Jinn promptly revealed his cards and laid them out onto the table and stunned Raj by his defeat. He rose from his seat and pounded his fist onto the surface in a rage. Swiftly, the crowd scattered away like rats discovered in their den as they shrunk back to escape.

"You cheated! You lie!"

"No. I win," challenges Jinn confidently. "Len goes free. We had a deal."

"NO DEAL!" roared Raj in a rage.

The blue alien then pulled out a blaster and was about to shoot Jinn dead, when with a wave of his hand the amber-eyed boy knocked the weapon out of his hand with the power of the Force. And in an uproar, Luke lunged forward and tackled Raj to the ground in a heap. The stray blast fired off towards the ceiling and suddenly the entire cantina broke out into one big brawl.

Luke somehow managed to find his little brother in amidst the chaos and he yanked him up and hauled him out the backdoor with Len. The three found themselves in an empty alley and after a pause the two brothers exchanged a glance and startled to crack up laughing. However, poor Len couldn't see what was so funny. He was just thankful to be still alive.

"You two Lars brothers are both crazy."

Jinn mocked a pained look and threw his arm around his friend's shoulder and hug his head close and said, "Oh, you beast, Len! And here I went and stuck my neck out for you and this is the thanks I get?"

Len shoved Jinn off him and replied, "Yeah, yeah. You're a big help. I just wished you didn't have to go and be so flashy."

The slave boy was then about to leave, but then paused and gave Jinn a final smile and said, "Thanks Jinn. I won't forget this."

And in response, the golden-eyed boy bowed his head gallantly and waved. Meanwhile, beside him Luke crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head. He then grabbed his little brother by the arm and tugged him down the path and out into the street. He also pulled off his outer robe and tossed it over Jinn's head and covered his face with the hood.

"There, now hopefully we can get home in one piece. But jeez, Jinn, do you have to always go off and do something stupid?"

Smiling, the teen replied, "But I was doing it for Len."

"Yeah, but you could have gotten yourself killed. And you're not supposed to do those special tricks Mom and Dad taught you out in public. Are you out of your mind?"

Suddenly, Jinn felt ashamed and slumped his shoulders and said, "I know, Luke but—but it was the right thing to do. I know our parents said not to get involved, but I couldn't. I can't. And besides, what's the good of being able to do something if you aren't allowed?"

Sympathetically, Luke wrapped his arm around his brother's back and gave him a pat. "I know how you feel, Jinn. But picking fights isn't going to help. It'll probably make it worse. Now, I won't tell Mom and Dad if—"

Stunned, Jinn exclaimed, "You're not going to tell Mom?"

"No"—ground out Luke a little annoyed and added—"I won't squeal on you squirt if you promise not to tell anybody that I plan on enlisting to the Imperial Guard next year."

"But you can't do that! Mother and Father will never let you."

"And that's why it's going to be our secret."

Jinn shook his head and began to heave. "No. I can't lie about this Luke, I can't."

"Hey, you lie all the time, Jinn. I don't see what the big deal is?"

The amber-eyed boy then turned to face this older brother and said, "But this _is_ a big deal. And I never lied to hurt anybody before. If you do this than it will definitely hurt Mother and Father. And anyway, why do you even want to join the Empire?"

"Because I want to be pilot. I want to get away from this place and do something with my life."

"But our family is here. You can't just go away."

Frustrated, Luke said, "You don't understand. You're too young. You don't remember what it was like to live on a different planet—to see a different set of stars. Mom and Dad think I don't know, but they're just wasting away here when out there they used to be important."

Irked, Jinn narrowed his brow. "So, you're saying we're not important anymore?"

"No, that's not what I mean."

"Then what the Sith do you mean?"

"I mean I feel like I've got a destiny. Like I have to go and do something great. Like there's something waiting for me." Then, after a pause the elder brother spoke to him in a voice full of sincerity. "Jinn, please believe in me."

Mentally, the younger boy didn't know what to believe. He'd never heard Luke talk so weird before in his life. He wasn't sure what he was going on about with his "destiny" and "greatness" but it sounded like it had been bothering him for a long time. It also sounded like something their father might say too.

At last, Jinn made up his mind and turned his eerie gaze back onto his brother and said, "OK. I won't tell, but I want you to tell Mother and Father yourself."

"Jinn."

"No, if you want to do this right than you're going to have to tell them. But until then you've got my word that they won't hear it from me."

Inwardly, Luke was ticked that Jinn was making this so difficult, but finally decided that maybe it was for the best. He knew right away that if he told Uncle Owen he'd say flat out "no," but there was still hope if he could convince his mother. He knew that if she somehow said "yes" than his stubborn old father might agree. He knew that they typically decided upon things as a team and where one went the other would usually follow. Though, the only problem with the plan was that he wasn't sure which way his mother would swing. Briefly, he wondered if Aunt Beru could help him.

"Alright, Jinn," answered Luke confidently—"I will tell them and who knows, I might get lucky."

-0-0-0-

TBC


	8. 8

Match Maker

Chapter 8

**Location: Lars farm, several days later**

"Aunt Beru, can't I talk to you?" asked Luke.

The graying farmer's wife smiled and said, "Sure, hon. What's on your mind?"

"I was wondering if you could help me convince Uncle Owen and Dad to let me go apply for the Imperial Academy next year."

Beru shook her head. "Luke, I know you've got your heart set on going because most of your friends have already applied, but we need you here to help out on the farm."

"Oh come on Aunt Beru, you now how much I want to be a pilot. And the farm can still get along fine with Jinn. You don't need me. Please, won't you try talking to him?"

The farmer's wife huffed and placed her hands onto her hips and retorted, "No that's something you've got to go talk about with him alone. And besides, you're mom isn't going to like it."

Surprised, Luke followed his aunt outside and watched as she hung up the wash. "You don't think Mom would approve?"

Beru sighed and began to hung up the wet clothes and replied, "I don't think so, dear. I know your mother can be real stubborn when she wants to be, but lately she's been feeling kind of down and I can't figure out why."

Luke raised his brow. "Really? She seems fine to me."

Beru peered at him between two flowing sheets on the line and said, "She's just good at hiding it, but I can tell. Something has got that woman blue and I know that you telling her you plan on leaving isn't going to help."

"Fine, then I'll go find Uncle Owen and convince him myself."

The young man then ran towards the front of the house and saw that his uncle was conversing with some sand-people and buying some new droids. He knew that his uncle had his heart set on buying one that could translate and it looked like he got himself a humanoid model and an old astro-droid.

"Hey, Uncle Owen. Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Not know, Luke. I want you to go take these two new droids inside and clean them and help me wipe their memories."

"But why can't you ask Jinn to do it? What I've got to say is important."

Owen paused and stared at his nephew expectantly. He then shook his head and stated, "No, later. And I can't ask Jinn because he isn't here. He got himself into some trouble again and your mother went and took him into town to straighten it out."

"Then, where's Dad?"

The moister farmer turned and began to walk up to his transport and began to unload the supplies and said, "Ben went on one of his crazy vision quests again and headed out to the caves. He said he'd be back before nightfall. He woke up early today and did all his work and just took off. I haven't seen him all day."

"Oh, well…I guess it can wait." Luke then left his uncle to his work and made his way back into the house and began to work on the droids. He herded them into the workroom and began to pull out a rag. Exasperated at not being able to have his talk he set off to start with the astro-droid.

He keeled down and began to rub away the dust and grease and said, "Boy, you two look pretty beat up. I wonder if you two have seen any action."

"Oh, good heavens no," exclaimed the golden human shaped droid. "I am C3PO, droid specialist in humanoid relations and this is R2D2."

Smiling, the young man replied, "I'm Luke. It's nice to meet you C3PO, R2."

In response, the little dome shaped machine began to beep and squeal.

"Oh, hush up R2," scolded C3PO. "There is no going back. Master Luke is our new master now and you need to get used to it, so there."

Sympathetically, Luke shook his head and stated, "No, it's alright. And you don't need to call me Master Luke, Luke is fine."

"Oh, how generous of you, sir but you see my little friend here is very old and very loyal to our previous owner. He keeps insisting that he's got a mission to for-fill."

Luke smirked. "A mission hum? Sounds exciting, well at least more exciting than anything that happens here."

Then, by chance Luke accidentally pressed a button on R2's controls and activated a message on a holo-vid. Instantly, a beautiful young woman dressed in a white robe appeared from the imager on the droid's projector screen. Her face was partially hidden under her hood and her stance was half bent if though she were trying to speak secretly.

Only you can help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi…

And a second later she was gone. Stunned, Luke tried accessing the message again, but in agitation R2 zapped him and he jumped away.

"Hey! Why'd you do that for? Play that message again. I want to see it."

"Oh, I'm sorry Luke but that message is probably just some old data on R2's hard drive."

"Well, I still want to check it out," answered the youth. He then reached over to the droid's control panel again, but this time R2 began to swirl his head and beep.

C3PO translated and said, "My apologies, sir but R2 has just informed me that the message you just saw is confidential. It is only meant to be seen by the one named Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"Kenobi?" pondered Luke—"Kenobi is my father's last name. Maybe he knows who this Obi-Wan Kenobi is."

Excited, R2 began to beep and squeal wildly. He couldn't wait to deliver his secret message. He was determined to forfill his mission and he resolved to set out into the desert alone to meet his destiny. He wasn't going to just sit around like a lamp and hope that Obi-Wan Kenobi finds him—no, he was going to find him first. And with that settled, he quietly bought his time playing the obedient droid, but when it came near dusk he knew that nothing could stop him from embracing his fate. It was only a matter of time.

-0-0-0-

A few hours later, Luke could not believe the nerve of that little droid when he discovered that he had somehow gotten lose and ran away. It was only after talking to C3PO that he learned what the little robot had planned. It turned out that R2 couldn't wait and had to go out and find his father himself. Didn't that crazy tin can know that Ben Kenobi actually lived with them at their farm too? It wasn't like he was ever going to come back.

Irritated, he grabbed his robe and told Aunt Beru what had happened and that he'd be back soon. He wasn't even sure if R2 even knew where the caves were, but he hoped that the droid hadn't gotten lost or he'd never learn about the girl behind the holo-vid.

-0-0-0-

**Location: Ben's cave**

Meanwhile, Obi-Wan was getting ready to make his way back to the farm. Since he learnt that Jinn had caused another string of adolescent mischief he thought he'd allow Thrice to go handle it and leave him in peace. He honestly didn't know what to do with that boy, but trouble seemed to follow him around like a fiend. No matter what he did, Jinn always managed to get tangled up in other people's affairs. He was turning into a down right miscreant.

Obi-Wan just couldn't understand why Jinn couldn't behave like his elder brother Luke. Now that was a well-mannered boy. Luke was always trying to be helpful and do the right thing that the aging-Jedi simply didn't know where he had gone wrong. Wasn't his own blood supposed to be more discipline? Whatever happened to the little boy that used to mimic him? Yet, insistently his lady told him that Jinn was in actuality more like him than he thought and really quite good.

_"You just don't understand him, Sir Knight. He's young. He's impulsive. He has a noble heart. We shouldn't ask him to stop being who he wants to be when he's only just discovered what that is."_

_"But darling," he sighed—"He is jeopardizing our situation. And I think you're judgement is being clouded by your maternal instincts. Jinn is no longer a small boy. He will very soon grow to be a young man. You cannot rationalize his misbehavior as simply self-expression."_

_Annoyed, Thrice huffed. "I am not rationalizing and Jinn is a good boy. You just haven't been talking to him as much as you should. And I don't care if my children grow to be a hundred years old; they will still be my children. Now, I am going to go and you better be here when I get back because if you are not than I am going to march into that hermit's cave of your and drag you out."_

Inwardly, Obi-Wan really wondered if she would drag him out. She didn't seem that angry. And frankly she had never bothered to break his sanctuary before. Thrice was resigned to the idea that he needed some alone time to himself and he appreciated her thoughtfulness. In the quite caves on Tatooine he typically communed with Master Qui-Gon's Force-ghost and mediated in peace. Occasionally, he brought Luke or Jinn with him to practice or spar, but ultimately it went without saying that the caverns were his.

Though oddly out of nowhere Obi-Wan was taken out from his musings when he spotted a lone droid. It looked in fairly good condition and unceremoniously, the droid beeped and squealed at him and introduced itself as R2D2 and that it had a message for Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"Well, that's a name I haven't heard for a long time."

Then, unexpectedly Luke appeared with another humanoid droid and he was heaving out of breath. He took a moment to collect himself and placed his hands onto his knees as he began to pant.

"Father…Father I've been looking for you. I've been chasing this…damn droid. He's got a message for somebody named Obi-Wan Kenobi. Do you know him?"

Thoughtfully, Ben rubbed his beard and replied, "Yes, actually I do. It was a name I used to go by back before we live on Tatooine. Yes, it was nearly a whole life time ago."

"Well, this droid here has a holo-message for you. He seems pretty excited that you get it."

"Then I supposed he ought to play it then."

R2 didn't need to be told twice. Without a second thought the little droid projected his message and wordlessly both he and Luke watched as Princess Leia appeared and made her plea to the last of the Jedi Knights.

In summary, the Princess begged Obi-Wan to help get R2 to the Rebel Alliance so that they could extract his data about the Evil Empire. They were supposed to deliver the droid to Leia's father and Obi-Wan's old friend, Bail Organa of Alderaan. She insisted that it was important that they succeed and that she was being held captive by the Imperial fleet.

"Well," sighed the Knight. "Milady will most definitely be pleased."

Shocked, Luke looked at his elderly father said, "Pleased? What do you mean Mom will be pleased? Does she even know that you're a general and a part of the Rebel Alliance?"

Smiling, Obi-Wan replied, "Of course, your mother knows. Those are some of the reason why she was promised to me in the first place. Now, let me go got your lightsaber. I've have put it somewhere in here for safe keeping."

The Jedi Master then rose from his seat and began to rummage through an old chest against the cave wall and pulled out a sleek cylinder tube. Experimentally, he ignited the blue laser blade and allowed the light-beam to slice through the air with an eerie hum. And with a quick flick of his wrist he deactivated it and placed it into Luke's hand.

"There, that belong to your father."

Flabbergasted, Luke stared at the saber and then back at Ben in amazement. "Y—you mean my real father? My biological-father? He was a Jedi?"

"Yes, Luke. Anakin Skywalker was a Jedi just like me. He was my apprentice and a good man."

Solemnly, Luke nodded his head and caressed the lightsaber thoughtfully. "Yes, I guessed as much since you and Mother have been training me. I just never guessed my real father was your apprentice." He then looked up and added, "She told me once. She said that the two of you used to be friends. But, that there was some bad blood between you. She wouldn't say what though, but that I should ask you."

Frustrated, Ben crossed his arms in agitation and replied, "Yes. It had to do with a man named Darth Vader. He's a Sith who killed your father and took his place."

"Father—"

"Luke," commanded the Jedi Master. "I want you to promise that you'll leave Darth Vader to me."

"What!" shouted Luke. "You can't be serious. First off, you're way too old to be fighting and second, isn't it my responsibility to take revenge for my own biological-father?"

"No. It's important that you do as I say. I want your word on this, son."

Irritated, Luke replied, "Fine. I promise, but I don't understand why."

-0-0-0-

**Location: Lars farm**

When Luke, Ben, R2 and C3PO arrived back home to the farm they saw that a large plume of smoke was come from the house. The buildings had been ransacked and blaster fire was everywhere. Desperate, Luke ran and to find his uncle and aunt but discovered that they had both been murdered and only their charred remains lay smoldering in the sands.

"Oh gods! Dad, how could they do this? Who could do such a thing?"

Obi-Wan then stepped forward and placed a comforting hand onto Luke's shoulder and fought to fight back his own tears. He had not expected it, but he too had grown attached to Owen and Beru Lars. They were both good people who did not deserve the fate that they had been given.

Then, abruptly a hover-car appeared and both men sprang into action in case it was the enemy, but as the car drew near Obi-Wan saw that it was his wife and younger son, Jinn. They had finally returned from the city and in a wild sprint the raven-hair beauty leaped out from her seat and hugged her husband in a bone-crushing embrace.

"Oh, Ben I was so worried about you."

Tenderly, Obi-Wan caressed her head and allowed her to sink into his arms as she gradually began to calm down. "Hush, my darling. I'm fine. Luke and I only just arrived. It's a tragedy, but it looks as those stormtroopers came and raided the place."

Then, Thrice unwillingly drew back and asked, "Stormtroopers? Here? Why?"

"They were looking for the droids," answered Luke.

"Wait," said Jinn in bewilderment. "Why would anybody send us droids?"

Obi-Wan replied, "They weren't sent by the Rebels. Apparently, I have been summoned to deliver R2D2 to Bail Organa so that they may extract the information he has on their latest weapon."

Suddenly, Thrice grabbed her husband by the arm. "Sir Knight, this is our chance. Allow me to restore you. Then, we can take the Guardian to Alderaan and go slay the dog ourselves."

"No, Milady. We must be discreet. We cannot go bargaining around through space in a Clan ship. I want you instead to go rise up the ship and bring it to Mos Eisley. Meanwhile, the boy and I will go on ahead and purchase ourselves an transport aboard a more subtle ship. But when you do arrived then you can treat me and we can sell the ship to a buyer."

In response, Thrice contemplated Obi-Wan's plan and after a moment she gave him a nod and turned to leave out into the sands. However, as the pair parted they left their sons in a daze. They had never heard their father speak so business-like to their mother before in their life. It was astonishing that she even agreed.

Stunned, Jinn ran up to his aging father full of questions and asked, "What the heck was that all about?"

Grinning, the Jedi Master replied, "You'll just have to wait and see."

-0-0-0-

TBC


	9. 9

Match Maker

Chapter 9 - Get Out of Town

**Location: Mos Eisley**

When Ben, Luke and Jinn finally arrived at the desert city it was nearly mid-morning. They quickly sold their hover-car to a local merchant for a fair price and quickly made their way towards the shipping yards to locate a transport. It didn't take long for Ben to find a good prospect who happened to be a Wookie nicknamed Chewie.

"Yes, 4 passengers and 2 droids. I can give you the down payment, but I would like to talk it over with your captain before we settle on a deal."

Chewie wailed his reply and gestured for the three to follow him to a local cantina. Ben kept his hood pulled over his head and watched uneasily as they strolled into the low-life-infested establishment.

Cautiously, he looked at his sons and said, "Be mindful boys. This place is filled with beings who are uncivilized."

Obediently, the two replied, "Yes, Father" and made their way in. They saw that the bar was lined with many different beings of many shapes and sizes, but all of them didn't seem to like droids. They made a big nose over it and as a result R2 and C3PO had to wait outside. Though once they quieted down they finally spotted the Wookie's captain sitting alone at a booth and silently the three sat down and joined him.

"Names Captain Han Solo of the _Millennium Falcon_. I hear from Chewie that you and the kids want to get yourselves a ship."

Ben nodded and said, "Yes, as I have informed told you're colleague we need passage to Alderaan. There will be 4 passengers, 2 droids and no cargo. We can pay you 2,000 credits with down payment of 1,000 now and the full sum of another when we arrive at our destination."

Han smirked and leaned back into his chair and said, "Four, huh? I only count 3 old-timer. Where's your other man?"

The Jedi Master smiled. "My wife will be arriving soon, but is your ship fast, Captain Solo?"

"What? Are you kidding me? The _Falcon_ 's the best. She can hit light-speed and out maneuver those Imperial ships."

"Then, we have ourselves a deal, Captain."

"Sure, I'll have Chewie fill you in on where we're docked and then you can just wait around till your Mrs. shows up."

Silently, Ben and his sons rose from their seats and exited the bar in confidence that they had everything planned. However, they had no idea that Han had troubles of his own with Jaba the Hutt and an unsettled debt.

-0-0-0-

Meanwhile, back out in the Tatooine sands Thrice returned to the spot where she and her husband had buried the _Guardian_ deep underground. It was the last remaining link she had left to her home with the Clan. Back then, nearly 15 years ago she had watched as Obi-Wan used his Force-powers to submerge the advanced alien craft into the dunes with a hope that someday they might retrieve her.

And with a great summoning of the Living Force, the woman-warrior raised her arms high above her head and began to set in motion a churn. The still air around her suddenly began to blow and grains of dirt and dust began to move until finally a crackle of Force-lightening emerged.

Her blood-red eyes then began to glow a crimson hue and with a great effort she used her powers to move the sands with a surge of energy that catapulted the massive ship like a whale breaking through the surface of the sea. An explosion of sand and earthy debris began to rain down all around her in an enormous plume, yet silently she ignored the discomfort and commanded her vessel to unseal the haul.

With a hiss of aged air, the ship opened and released the plank in order for her to board. And when she got to the top she was greeted by her droid, XP.

"Greetings, Lady Thrice. Please state our next destination."

The woman-warrior sentimentally patted the droid's head and replied, "No. First, I want to make a clone. Prepare the genetic re-sequencer and begin growing sample 8873-Omega. Then prep the ship for a land voyage to desert populace, Mos Eisley."

"Affirmative, General. Initializing requests as order. Clone specimen should be matured in 5 hours. Would you like to model psychological profiling?"

"No, the mental programming will be downloaded after we arrive. Do not disturb me until after the cloning process is complete. If you need me I will be in my cabin. It's been forever since I've had a proper bath."

The astro-droid then moved out of her way as she strolled down the hall and swirled its head after her before replying, "It's good to have you back, General."

Thrice grinned at the robot before shutting the door and said, "I'm glad to be back, XP."

-0-0-0-

**Location: Mos Eisley**

Han could not believe his luck. It wasn't his fault he couldn't find any honest work. And anyway, how was he supposed to know that Jaba was going to be so sore about his debt? He did tell him he was good for it. He was able to make payday anytime now with his job with the old man and his bratty kids. Those bunch of moister farmer folks didn't seem all that bad and they really must have been desperate if they were willing to pay up so much at the first take. They were no doubt in some sort of trouble but as long as they didn't get him involved than it was all right by him. He was fine with a don't-ask and don't-tell attitude just as long as they were squared away.

He just had to hurry them up so he could get his ass out of here and away from Jaba's men. In a rush, Han tracked down Chewie at his favorite watering hole and concerned him for information.

"Hey, Chewie when did the old man say his old lady was going to show?"

"MMMRRRRRRR," the Wookie groaned and shook his head.

"What? What do you mean you don't know when? We've got to start shipping out of here and we've got to do it now."

"GRRRRRRR."

"Yeah, the debt. But never mind that. Do you have the old man's com-link?"

Chewie than shuffled around at his belt and pulled out his communicator and punched in Ben's signal and handed it over to his captain casually. Han excitedly snatched it out of his furry hand and put it to his ear.

A second later and the old geezer picked up and said, "Ben, here. Is that you, dear?"

Han smiled and replied, "Yeah, hello sweetheart. I just wanted to know when is your better half getting here so we can leave."

"Oh, Captain Solo. Yes, my wife is nearby, but I have a feeling you are in some sort of hurry."

"That's an understatement, old man. We've got to go like now. Tell your wife to meet us at the dock in 10. Solo, over and out."

Han then shut the link and tossed the communicator to Chewie and tilted his head to gesture for them to leave. "Come on, Chewie. We've gotta go."

-0-0-0-

**Location: docking bay**

A few minutes later, Han and Chewie made it to the dock where the _Falcon_ was parked and were sadly greeted by Jaba and his men. Han laughed at his incredibly bad fortune and raised up his hands in a sign of defeat.

"Jeez fellas, you shouldn't have. Coming all this way just to see little lo' me."

The massive blob of worm-ish flesh then began to mutter a reply. His translator then uttered for him; "You owe us a debt, Captain Han Solo. We have come here to collect. Pay us now or you'll regret it."

"Hey, I'm good for it, Jaba. I just got a job. When I get paid after it's done then I'll hand over the credits to you. You can't rush these things. You know how business is like."

Jaba rumbled again and his translator said, "No deal Solo. No more delays. Give us the money or give us your ship."

Mentally, Han inwardly began to curse. There was no possible way he could part with his beautiful ship no matter what Jaba had to say. Frustrated, he swung his arms and shouted, "No way! The _Millennium Falcon_ is my livelihood. You take her way and I'm screwed."

Jaba grumbled and laughed and his servant replied, "Well, then it was nice knowing you."

The slug-man then order his men to open fire, but just as Han and Chewie were about to pull out their blasters and fight a woman jumped out of nowhere and began to cut them down with a sword. In a furious attack of lasers and steel, she wiped the floor with Jaba's men and left them for dead.

And when the mayhem was over, Han saw that she was a beauty with long black hair and eerie red eyes. She was dressed in a skintight battle-suit with a baby-blue sash wrapped around her waist. She was a real sweet she-fighter and Han couldn't seem to stop leering at her curves with hungry eyes.

He hardly noticed when she looked somewhere behind him and asked, "Should I kill the slug?"

"No," answered Ben. "We have enough trouble as is. Did you finish everything you needed to do with the Clan ship?"

The woman-warrior nodded and then ran towards a doorway and lifted up a large bag and a carrying-case she had by the floor. "Yes, Sir Knight. I sold the ship and I have everything I need here."

"Good," said Ben. "Then I suggest that we leave."

Bewildered, Han turned to face the old man and watched as he, his family and the girl went and boarded his ship like this sort of thing happened everyday.

"Hey! What the hell is going on here? Who is she?"

Ben paused at the top of the ramp and smiled cunningly. "She's my wife."

"Your wife?" exclaimed Han in disbelief.

Han followed the little family into the ship and closed the hatch. He wasn't going to stick around and think about the old man's wife or wait for Jaba to call for back up. He was just being to think these farm folk were crazy.

-0-0-0-

**Location:** _**Millennium Falcon** _ **, outer space**

It wasn't until the ship cleared orbit and jumped into hyper-drive that Han left Chewie at the helm and decided to go get some clear answers from his troublesome guest. They certainly weren't any simple farms if they their mama was a sword swinging slayer and handled Jaba like he was street slime.

In haste, Han opened the cabin door to the common-room and saw a sickening sight of the lovely she-warrior leaning over her seat and planting a big wet kiss on the old man's cheek like he was her precious Romeo. And afterwards she darlingly caressed his face and made eyes at him. It almost made him puke. Beside himself, Han covered his face with his hands and sighed.

"Oh gods that's just wrong!" he cried—"What in the world is a woman like that doing with an old guy like him?"

"Leave my father alone!" shouted Jinn in defense. He then stood up and tried to intimate Han, but it didn't really work since Jinn was only 15 years old and a few inches too short. Yet, swiftly Luke moved to place his hand over his brother's chest and eased him back. He knew that if Jinn got serious he could kick the space-captain's rear without even trying.

"Forget about him, Jinn. He isn't worth it."

Meanwhile, Han sized up the red-ish haired teen and noticed he had a family resembles to the old man. However, he couldn't say the same thing about Luke. Though honestly the old man looked more like the two boys' grandfather than their dad. Frankly, he didn't know what to make of them.

Sternly, Han replied, "Yeah kid, listen to your brother."

Though across the room Thrice continued to fuss over her husband like a mother hen. Smiling, she sent her warmth and love to him through the Force and said, "Oh darling that was so exciting! I can't wait to do battle again."

In response, Ben was amused by his wife's spirited attitude and couldn't help but smile at her too. "All in good time, Milady. Now, I think it is time to undergo my treatment. I think we've put it off long enough."

Thrilled, she-warrior got up from her seat and took her husband hand in her own. "Oh yes, Sir Knight. I have everything already prepared, let go."

"Hey, wait just a minute here," interrupted Captain Solo. "What kind of treatment?"

"Are you sick, Father?" asked Jinn in concern.

Ben waved his hand dismissively and replied, "No, I am quite alright. You needn't worry, Jinn. It's something you're mother and I had planned on doing for a long time. And you will all see the results ver soon."

He then politely bowed to Han and eyed his sons knowingly before exiting the room with his lady. Flabbergasted, Han huffed and crossed his arms over his chest and sank down into a seat and began to vent his frustration at the two boys instead.

"Well, what's your story?"

Confused, the two brothers shared a look until at last Jinn drew in a deep breath and faced the annoyed space-captain and asked, "What exactly do you mean?"

"I mean what's up with mom and dad being so secretive. You two look like you're just as much in the dark as I am and they're _your_ parents." Han then leaned forward from his chair and folded his arms over the table and said, "Let's start with names first, kid. I'm Han Solo, what's yours?"

Jinn was unfazed by the Captain's brashness and replied, "I'm Jinn Kenobi and this is my elder brother Luke Skywalker. And my parents are Ben and Thrice Kenobi."

Han lifted his brow. "Skywalker, huh? Why is it that you're the odd man out?"

Luke answered, "Because I'm adopted."

The Captain in response pressed his lips thoughtfully before pointing at Jinn and stating, "Hey! I think I've heard of you kid. You're that brat that's been cleaning up big at the gambling house in the slum district. Chewie has been going on about you. The golden boy."

Jinn smiled charmingly and tilted his head gallantly. "Why thank you, Captain. It's nice to know that I've got a reputation."

Han laughed at Jinn's hijinks. "Yeah, you seem alright kid. But I've got to tell ya, I've never met a card-shark as young as you, Jinn."

Pleased, the amber-eyed boy replied, "Trust me, Captain. There's a lot more to my family than just farming."

Meanwhile, Luke rolled his eyes and said, "Oh brother, jeez Jinn. I hope Mom and Dad never find out about your gambling."

"Oh, you worry too much, Luke. And besides, Mother already knows half the things I've done already."

Luke laughed in response and rubbed Jinn's head teasingly. "Oh, right I forgot that you're a mama's boy. Everybody back home knows you followed her around and everything."

Furious, Jinn shoved Luke off him and shouted, "No, that's not true! You take that back, Luke."

"Make me squirt!"

"Fine, than I will!"

The two brothers then got up and began to circle each other for a duel. However, Han would have none of it and was disappointed that his interrogation had somehow turned into a family feud. Annoyed, he rose from his chair and stood between them.

"Ok you two, knock it off or I'm going to have to give you both a timeout."

"Yes, and I'm sure you boys wouldn't want that," answered a voice from the doorway.

The three young men turned and all of them were shocked to see that Ben somehow magically turned young.

Wide-eyed and stunned, they thought it must have been an illusion, but it was true. He had somehow grown 30 years younger, was freshly dressed new Jedi robes and had a full head of red-ish brown hair. Causally, he was leaning over the bulkhead on one arm looking as relaxed as could be, but suddenly a pair of feminine arms snaked around his waist from behind him and began to give him an embrace.

Utterly mystified, Han watched as the raven-beauty sensually nuzzled the Jedi Master's nape with her nose and lips and tenderly caressed his chest with her hands lovingly. She looked completely drunk on her worshipping that she didn't even notice the looks of discomfort on her sons' faces. And with her eyes half-lidded she cooed and kissed her husband's skin until he couldn't ignore her any longer. In a rush, he turned around and peeled her hands away from him and spoke to her softly.

"Darling, please."

"Oh Obi-Wan, I can't help myself."

"Yes, I know and you are projecting. Why don't you go mediate and I will join you shortly?"

"Promise?"

"Yes, Milady."

Obi-Wan then sealed the deal by placing a kiss on the back of her hand before sending her away. Smiling, she winked at him and shut the door behind her while exasperatedly the Jedi Master ran his hand through his hair and sat down in a seat.

Then, abruptly realized he had an audience and he carefully began to straighten up and discreetly cleared his throat with a hand to his mouth and said, "Pardon the interruption gentlemen, what were you saying?"

Dumbfounded, the two brothers and Han couldn't speak. All they could do was stare. It wasn't until Han finally pulled himself together that he broke into a rampage.

"Holly crap! What the hell happened to you? I—I don't understand it. A few seconds ago you were this ancient fossil of an old man and now—now you're a freaking guy in his prime! It just doesn't make a lick of sense. What kind of hocus-pocus are you people running here anyway?"

Calmly, Obi-Wan replied, "It's no magic Captain Solo. To simply put it, my wife has excellent cloning technology."

"What! You're a clone? I've never heard of a person getting cloned in a matter of minutes in my life. That sort of thing takes years, maybe months. You're got to be pulling my leg."

Obi-Wan leaned back and was about to rub his beard to think, but then realized he didn't have any whiskers yet in his new body so he crossed his arms instead. "Yes, Captain I would normally agree, but the process actually took several hours, but a mind transfer only takes a few minutes with the right equipment."

"So…you're really our Father?" asked Jinn wearily.

The Knight smiled at his son and said, "Yes, I am Jinn."

Tentatively, the amber-eyed teen walked up to his father cautiously and slowly extended his hand to touch him and Obi-Wan moved to meet him halfway. And at the contact, the Jedi Master allowed his Living Force sensitive son to feel his presence and know that he was indeed real. Jinn, like his mother was more attuned to sensing a person's emotions more than their aura.

Jinn felt the familiar vibrations from his new reincarnated father and visibly sighed to show his relief. He then drew back his hand and gave his father a nod before sitting down next to him confidently.

"I believe you, Father."

Obi-Wan grinned and patted his youngest son's hand affectionately. "Thank you, Jinn." Afterwards, he gazed up at Luke to see if he had any doubts as well, but Luke had no reservations. The Force was telling him that this was his dad and he trusted his feelings wholeheartedly. Though, suddenly everything his father said before made sense. He understood now why he thought he could take on the Sith. He had planned all along to reincarnate. He just wondered why he hadn't done it sooner. What had been the point?

"Father, why didn't you change before?"

"We had to remain hidden, Luke. If I had not begun to age than I am sure people would have talked. And your mother hardly ever left the farm. Her inhuman quality could be explained, but I on the other hand had to succumb to human frailty. Though, my aging did concern her greatly. She is now very much relieved."

Han snorted. "Please, it looked like she was about to eat you alive."

Blushing, Obi-Wan replied, "Yes, indeed."

-0-0-0-

TBC


	10. 10

Match Maker

Chapter 10

**Location: Millennium Falcon, space**

When Obi-Wan left his son's behind with Captain Solo, he felt confident that they had recovered from their initial shock of discovering his reincarnation. Though, even he had to admit to a certain level of hesitant towards the whole experience as well, but Thrice had assured him that it was a relatively harmless procedure that took no time at all. She explained she had undergone the same process at least 7 times in her long life and she had no side effects whatsoever.

Yet, it still unnerved him to know that she had his old body stashed away like leftovers in space-bag. He was uncertain about returning to the cargo-hold, but he knew Thrice was excepting him and a lady should never be kept waiting.

Gracefully, he strode through the door and saw that she was seated on the floor in a meditative trance. She was clearly trying to center herself, but Obi-Wan sensed that her emotions were still running wild.

Quietly, he saw down next to her and took her hand. And at his touch she opened her ruby-eyes and turned to give him a smile.

"Sir Knight," she beamed. "I was thinking about you."

Teasingly, Obi-Wan replied, "Oh? And here I thought you think of me all the time."

Then, in a rare gush of shyness she flushed and said, "Oh—yes, I do but I can be patient. I know there are so many other things that need to be done before we can have time to ourselves."

Obi-Wan marveled at how charmingly youthful is wife seemed even after all these years. Her gentle blush and timid response made her seem so enduring—like an otherworldly damsel from a time long, long ago. He sometimes wondered how she ever managed it. How did she keep herself so young and excited?

He then tenderly gave her a kiss and asked, "How is it that you never seem to age?"

Puzzled, she made a face that wrinkled her nose and replied, "But I do age."

"Yes, I know but you always seem so young spiritually. Please, tell me your secret, Milady. What keeps you going?"

Smiling, she answered, "You."

The Jedi Master grinned. "Thank you, my darling but you have lived a great deal longer than I have. I am merely 60 and already I feel that the universe has demanded too much from me. I cannot imagine what sort of life you must have endured in your 800 years. I never did ask you how your life was like before we met."

Thoughtfully, she said, "It was lonely…it was lonely in a way I never even realized." She then moved to face him and locked him in her eerie sights. Enthralled, she said, "In 800 years my life was like a dark dream, but when I was promised you in my keeping that was when everything changed. When I met you and knew you, I was suddenly awakened to the possibility of so much more. I—I didn't want to love you, Obi-Wan. I was afraid."

Tenderly, the Knight caressed her cheek. "Yes, my darling. You told me, but I would never leave nor betray you. You have also brought me joy I never dared to imagine."

Sweetly, Thrice slowly closed her eyes and allowed Obi-Wan to gently trace her lips with his fingertips. And gradually she released a sigh yet before he could give her another kiss he unexpectedly jerked back and shouted out loud in pain. He grabbed his head against the surge of anguished and misery that overwhelmed him.

In reaction, Thrice was filled with fear and desperately through her Force-connection to her spouse. She quickly placed her hands over his shoulders and tried to console him. "Obi-Wan! What's wrong?"

Distraught, he carefully lifted his head and moved to gather his wife into his arms. In a vice grip, he soothed her back and eagerly drink in her bright presence within his own and borrowed her inner-strength. Mournfully, he said, "Oh Thrice, it was terrible. It felt like a million voices cried out as one in pain and then they all died away."

Then, suddenly the cargo-door was thrown open and in ran Luke and Jinn.

"Father!" shouted Jinn in a rush. "Father, did you feel it too?"

Obi-Wan hesitantly peeled himself away from his raven-beauty and nodded his head. "Yes."

Luke asked, "What was it?"

Sternly, the Jedi Master rose up and said, "It was genocide. It was genocide on a scale I have never felt before."

Though, abruptly Han pushed open the door too and shouted, "Yeah, you folks better come see this. Cause I'm not sure what it means."

Authoritatively, Obi-Wan gave the space-captain a nod and followed him up to the bridge. In his wake the rest of the Kenobi clan followed behind him as well and witnessed the mystery that had Han vexed. They saw on the view-screen where the planet Alderaan was supposed to be was now nothing more than an asteroid field. Chucks of space-rock and debris floated around like an earthy-soup in a black sea.

Luke looked around and said, "Where's Alderaan?"

"We're looking at it," said Obi-Wan plainly. "Someone has destroyed Alderaan with some kind of new weaponry."

In disbelief, Han retorted, "No way. Nobody can just take out a whole planet. That's crazy!"

Thrice shrugged her shoulders and commented instead, "Hum, it seems to me more like a big waste. Natural resources don't just turn up anywhere."

The Knight agreed and said, "Yes, Milady but I have a feeling that whoever did this is still nearby."

"Then, we'd better go," answered Han.

The space-captain then sat himself down at the helm and was about to navigate them somewhere else more "friendly" when suddenly a out of nowhere a large battleship nearly ran them over from over their heads. The roar of the battleship's engines rumbled like thunder and vibrated the entire _Falcon_ like it was sitting on top of a washing machine.

"Who are they?" shouted Luke.

Han narrowed his brow and gazed up at the design of the sleek naval-like battleship and replied, "Don't know, kid. I've never seen anything like it before in my life."

Then, suddenly Thrice ran up to the screen and pointed to an insignia painted on the haul. It was some sort of black bird with a long neck and open spread wings. Excitedly, the woman-warrior shouted, "Look Ben! That's a Clan ship. It has Lord Blackswan's seal."

Obi-Wan approached his wife and stood beside her to look too. "Yes, Milady but what is the Clan doing here?"

"That's a warship, Sir Knight. I read its crest. It's called the _Iron Gate_. The Clan is at war with the Empire."

Han shook his head. "No, you've got it all wrong. The Swans are a bunch of isolationist that only care about themselves. They stick up for nobody and every now and then they show up at the same time the Rebels do and take pot shots at the big fish Empire. The Rebels have been trying to establish an alliance with the Swans for years."

Thrice scuffed her reply, "Huh! Too much Clan pride for the Lord's right-hand to accept."

Shocked, Obi-Wan asked, "Do you really think she'd be too prideful to accept the help of others, Milady?"

The warrior-woman narrowed her brow and gave his a disbelieving look. "Of course, you're met the second general."

In response, the Knight sighed. He unfortunately had to agree. If Lady Nina, the right-hand of the Clan had more than anything it was pride. "She's being a fool."

Sympathetically, Thrice replied, "Yes, I know but its more than just a damn issue of pride. You know the Clan—you know how they think—Lord Blackswan will not make alliance with a handful of terrorist. He will only give his word to a leader—to a representative."

"To a princess!" shouted Luke.

Excited, Luke ran up to his parents and grabbed his father by the arm. "Look, if we can get Princess Leia to Lord Blackswan to make a deal for an alliance than maybe they can team up and have enough power to take down the Empire."

Obi-Wan was impressed and said, "Sounds like a plan, Luke but we still have to find the Princess first."

"What princess?" asked Han.

However, before the space-captain could get an answer a large rumble could be heard towards the _Iron Gate_. From a distance it looked like the Clan battleship was blasting at a small white moon, but suddenly the group released it wasn't a moon at all. It was an enormous space station. The Clan ship looked like a tin-toy next to the gigantic fortress.

"Are they nuts! There's no way those Swans can take down that huge thing."

"Well…they are going to die trying," said Thrice solemnly.

Shocked, Han was about to speak, but then stopped as they all turned and watched as the massive _Death Star_ attack the _Iron Gate_ until it was crippled and broken like an autumn leaf.

-0-0-0-

"It looks like they did some considerable damage to the space station before they were finally subdued," commented Obi-Wan to the _Falcon_ crew.

Han said, "Yeah, but there are still some smaller fighters floating around even though their mother-ship's been disabled."

The woman-warrior retorted, "Never mind that. We need to close in on that space station while they are still distracted. Set a course for that hanger bay."

Wide-eyed and stunned, Han shouted, "Not in your life, lady! I'm not going near that thing."

"Then you are not a man, you are a spineless maggot!"

"Well, then I'd rather be a spineless maggot than a dead man! And this is my ship and what I say goes."

Luke then said, "But the princess is rich. I'm sure she'd give you a reward."

"No, no reward is worth risking my neck over a princess. And I don't care how rich she is."

Jinn stepped in and added, "Yes, but what about your debt with Jaba?"

Steamed, Han glared at Jinn sourly and replied, "Don't remind me, kid and I can take care of my own debt with Jaba just fine."

Though, Jinn would not be deterred. Instead, he gave the space-captain his best smile and said, "Ah, but without risk there are no rewards, Captain. You might be missing out on a big opportunity. I mean, how often do you get to meet grateful royalty?"

Han was now glaring daggers at the teen but sucked in a deep breath and decided to take a chance anyway. And besides the kid did have a point. If things worked out fine—which they rarely do—then he might be set for life. After all, the Imperial behemoth was preoccupied thanks to the Swans so he answered, "What the hell! You only live once, kid."

-0-0-0-

**Location: Death Star**

Captain Solo then worked with Chewie to maneuver the ship under the belly of a busted up Imperial star-fighter until it crash-landed somewhere on the surface of the moon-sized space station. And once they were close enough they navigated their way towards an open hanger bay and began blasting away at any stray stormtroopers in the way. However, there was little resistance since part of the hanger they entered was slightly damaged from the _Iron Gate_. Only a few unlucky stragglers appeared here and there, but for the most part it was a piece of cake.

"Chewie, stay here and watch the ship."

"MMMRRRRR!"

"What do ya mean 'be careful'? I'm always careful. Now, relax and don't get killed."

Thrice drew her sword and rolled her eyes at Han and said, "Could you two save the warm good-byes for later. I've got dogs to slay."

She then ran past the two friends and leaped out of the ship and ready for combat. Meanwhile, Han couldn't believe her spunk. He never met anybody so trigger happy to get killed in their life.

"Where the heck did you pick up that dame, old man?"

Obi-Wan smiled and said, "It was an arranged marriage and you ought to know Captain, she's also a member of the Blackswan Society."

"What!" shouted Han in amazement. "You never said your wife was a Swan."

In response, Obi-Wan ignored him and handed Jinn an extra metallic sword. He placed it in his youngest son's hand and put his hand over his shoulder to give him pause. Sternly, the Jedi Master said, "I'm sorry I could not provide you with a lightsaber, Jinn but you will just have to be satisfied with the sword. I know you are skilled in both, but I want to remind you not to take any unnecessary risk. You are your mother's son after all."

Jinn gave his father a charming smile that reminded the Jedi Master too much of himself in his youth. "You can count on me, _Master_." And with a brazen wink, the amber-eyed teen took the weapon and headed out the door.

"Oh Force," muttered the Knight. "I have a feeling I may regret this."

-0-0-0-

Meanwhile, somewhere in the heart of the _Death Star_ lurked Darth Vader who had at his feet Lady Nina, the second general of the Blackswan Society. He had waited nearly 20 years in order to defeat and capture his prey. The pale-warrior and her warriors were worthy adversaries who had fought the Empire tooth and nail since the invasion of the Dagobah Colony. The Clan's expertise in long-term warfare had caused Darth Sidious to underestimate them. He did not know that Lord Blackswan had built his new home into an impenetrable fortress with sub-terrarium support systems. And in short it was very ingenious and had cost the Empire a sweeping victory. The efforts they maintained to fend off the Clan had significantly stunted the Empire's growth.

Patiently, Vader circled his victim and savored his triumph over the Clan-woman at last. She was panting and had suffered multiple blaster burns, but the white and silken beauty still churned with fiery resistance even towards the end.

"Curse you, Vader! Curse you to the seventh ring of hell! Death would be too good for the likes of you. You monst—"

"Silence!" shouted the Sith. He used a Force-choke to clamp down on the pale-warrior's throat and then swiftly released her with a satisfied gasp. Desperately, she coughed and wheezed for breath, but continued to vibrate with her spirit filled with hate.

"This will be the second time I will have the pleasure of killing you, Lady Nina. How fitting that the right-hand of the Empire should be the one to remove the Clan's."

"Death…my death. It means nothing. You will never have the Clan. Either my shade or my predecessor will come for you. For Blackswan Society knows no defeat."

Amused, Vader said, "Admirable speech, my lady. And I know unlike some you truly believe your words wholeheartedly, but brave words will not save you or your people. For soon the Empire will be strong enough to break your stronghold and I shall be able to end you permanently."

Darth Vader then walked behind her and un-clipped his lightsaber from his belt and ignited the blade and raised it over Nina's head. With a teeming red glow, he made his mark and was about to strike the killing blow, when suddenly a sword came out of nowhere and stabbed him in the back of his knee.

"AAAAAAAAAA!"

Vader immediately fell to the ground on his hands and knees in pain. He quickly moved about and drew the weapon out from his mechanical shell and tossed it aside in a rage. He then slowly began to rise and there standing at the threshold was his attacker, Lady Thrice.

"YOU!"

-0-0-0-

TBC


	11. 11

Match Maker

Chapter 11

**Location: Death Star**

"YOU!" shouted Darth Vader in a fury.

He had not seen Lady Thrice Kenobi since he tried to strangle her with his bare hands back on Dagobah Clan Colony nearly 15 years ago. Yet, standing strong and proud by the doorway stood the woman-warrior and she looked every inch as confident and defiant as her pale-twin, Lady Nina.

"Fight me you coward! Fight me and meet your death!"

Though, cautiously Vader ignored Thrice's taunts and instead gave her a curious glance. "Where is Obi-Wan? I have learned long ago that you are never far from my former-Master's thoughts. And you, Milady are not so unfeeling as you pretend to be."

Thrice casually gave him a grin and answered, "Well, age has certainly mellowed you out, Sith dog. I remember you used to be a lot more eager for a good brawl. What's the matter? Do you miss Obi-Wan that badly?"

Amused, Vader laughed and replied, "You cannot provoke me, Milady for I know you have come to save your fellow sister, Lady Nina but you are too late."

Then, in a swift move, the Sith called his red lightsaber back into his hand and ignited the blade and moved to chop off the pale-warrior's head. However, just in the nick of time Nina summoned Thrice's black sword off the ground as well and blocked the killing blow with all her might.

"NO!" cried Thrice in desperation.

Quickly, she ran to stop Vader from attacking again, but it she was still too far away. Mercilessly he raised his saber and was about to plunge it into the heart of his prey, yet incredible Obi-Wan appeared and clashed blades with his former-apprentice in a battle of sheer strength.

"Thrice! Now!" shouted the Knight.

And in a mad dash, she ran towards them and collected Nina and her weapon off the ground. Meanwhile, Vader was shocked to discover that his former-Master was unchanged. He looked exactly as he did the day he had left him for dead on Mustafar. It was like no time had passed for either Obi-Wan and his bride at all.

"No, this can't be." Vader then used his Dark powers to launch his former-Master away from him and began to boil over with rage. "You allowed yourself to be cloned by that filthy witch! You are not the Obi-Wan that I remembered from my past."

The Jedi Master circled the Sith and retorted back, "It's true, Darth Vader. I am not the same man I was before when we meet last, but love has changed me and time as well."

" _Love_ …what do you know of love? Where was this love when you abandoned me on Mustafar? Where were your feelings of affection when you betrayed me for your precious Jedi!

Vader then lunged forward and the two lightsabers crashed in a duel of light and speed. Suddenly, in a battle of the Force, the two men tried to out match the other in a contest of wills, but with a great blast they separated in draw.

"You have trained well, Obi-Wan. You are stronger than you were before."

"My wife makes a good partner."

"And together we are strong," said the woman-warrior as she rushed towards the Sith and tired to sever his arm in half. Swiftly, Vader blocked her blow, but instantly he realized that his once one-on-one match had turned into a duel of two. In a wild dance of steel and light, the pair quickly burned and sliced at the Dark Master's armor until he could barely move. Unsteadily, he backed away and gazed at his opponents in a black rage. He knew that as a team they were unsurpassed.

"Obi-Wan…you cannot defeat me."

Impassively, Thrice stepped forward and said, "Watch me" but compassionately the Knight halted her advance with his hand.

"No. Vader—Anakin, please reconsider and return to the Light. Please forgive me for failing you and repent."

Shocked, the raven-beauty cried, "Sir Knight, no." Then, suddenly in a voice filled with feeling she begged, "Please, my darling don't do this to yourself. For no man can grant another forgiveness until he can forgive himself. We choose our own paths."

Yet, Obi-Wan was resolved and said, "Yes, I know, but I do not do this for my own sake, Milady. I do it for our son's." He then looked to Vader and stated, "Choose. The path of Darkness or the path of Light. Only one can grant you peace, old friend."

In response, Vader sneered and replied, "Save me your pathetic promises of redemption, Obi-Wan. The Light has nothing to offer me. And soon you shall be stripped of all that you hold dear just as I have."

Then, in an unexpected move Vader threw his lightsaber into the room's light source and plunged the chamber into darkness.

"Hellfire!" shouted Thrice enraged. "The dog turned tail and ran."

Obi-Wan reached up and calmly touched his wife's shoulder and said, "Stay focused, my dear. Vader was not our main objective. Now, where's Nina?"

"Passed out against the far wall. You'll have to carry her. Do you think the children have rescued the Princess?"

"I don't know, but hopefully they'll have better luck than us."

-0-0-0-

**Location: Death Star, elsewhere**

After a little help from R2D2, the three young men found the location of the Princess in the prison block and learned she was scheduled for execution. In haste, they left the control station and left R2 and C3PO behind and ambushed some stormtroopers and took their gear for a disguise. And with their new camouflage, they were able to reach the elevator to the prison center with relative ease.

"I can't see anything," complained Jinn inside the elevator.

"Well, I can't either so pipe down," snapped Han.

Irked, Luke said, "Hey, leave him alone or we'll never pull this off."

Han glared inside under his mask and gave Jinn one last immature shove and said, "So, Mr. Smarty-pants what's the plan?"

"Well…" thought Luke—"I guess we go in saying we've been resigned for guard duty and take advantage of the confusion when they try to find out."

Though, passionately Jinn suggested, "I think we ought to just shoot them up."

Amazed, the two turned to face the teen in disbelief.

"Jeez, kid. Are you bloodthirsty or what?"

Jinn shrugged and replied, "OK, how about Luke and I just do some Force mind-tricks on them and subdue them that way?"

In response, Han was confused, but to Luke it made perfect sense. The elder brother said, "Right, sounds like a plan."

The two nodded and faced the front of the elevator while Han continued to be the odd man out. Finally, he shook his head and wondered again if he made a big mistake. Though, he didn't have long to contemplate as the doors threw open and they at last found their destination.

Perplexed, the prison guard asked, "Who sent you? What are you three doing here?"

Luke didn't waste any time and stepped forward and instantly raised his hand to his face. "Sleep," he commanded and immediately the guard dropped back into his chair in a heap.

Astounded, Han watched as Jinn did the same to the other guard and saw the uniformed-men nod off like flies. Yet, still there were too many to spell for just the two brothers and so Han found himself confronted with an armed soldier with a blaster in his hand.

"What the hell is going on!" he shouted.

"A prison break!"

Han then shot the guard and knocked him over the head and headed towards the controls. It didn't take him long to find the Princess' cell and he quickly shouted out her location to Luke.

The young-Jedi ran to the cell block and opened the door and saw the lovely Princess Leia curled up on a plain prison cot against the wall. Bewildered, she stared up at the trooper as he gawked at her in amazement.

"Aren't you a little short to be a stormtrooper?"

"What? Oh!" Luke pulled off his helmet and said, "I'm not a stormtrooper. I'm Luke, I'm here to rescue you."

Quickly, Leia rose off the cot and said, "You were sent here by Obi-Wan Kenobi?"

Luke smiled. "Yeah, he's my Dad. Come on."

Yet, once outside the cell Luke and Leia were bombarded by blaster-fire and saw Han and Jinn crouched down together by a support beam for cover.

"What kind of rescue is this?" shouted Leia.

Jinn turned to the Princess and smiled. "The best kind, Milady. It's exciting."

Annoyed, Leia grabbed Jinn's gun and then began shooting the troopers at the end of the hall. These had to be three of the worst Rebels she had ever met. Didn't they do anything right? And why did they bring a child with them?

"Is there a back entrance to this place?" shouted Han.

Luke replied, "No, it's a prison block. It's only got one way out."

"Oh, quit being such a civilian, Luke," called Jinn.

The amber-eyed teen then reached over and pulled Luke's lightsaber from his belt and ignited the blade. Then, with a wild grin, the young-warrior winked and rushed out into the hall and began to deflect the blaster-fire like a tennis champ. Astonished, Leia and Han watched as he wielded the legendary Jedi weapon with ease and enthusiasm.

"Hey, that's my lightsaber, Jinn!"

Frustrated, Luke followed behind his little brother out into the corridor and pulled Jinn's sword from his side and helped him fight back the guards. It didn't take them long before they vanquished all the Imperial troops. And once Jinn deactivated his saber, Luke immediately yanked it out from his hand and tossed him back the Clan-sword.

"Jinn, you're such a nut. Give me a warning before you do something stupid like that."

"Well, what was I supposed to do? Wait until I got shot?"

"No, but Father left me in charge. Not you."

Jinn frown and said, "That's not true. Father didn't say you were the leader. And besides, I can take care of myself."

"Boys!" shouted Leia annoyed. "Knock it off the both of you. Now come on, let's go."

-0-0-0-

As the Princess and company made it down the halls of the _Death Star_ , they released they were encountering very little resistance. Suspiciously, Han said, "Boy, this place sure has lousy security. You'd think a place this big would be crawling with more men."

"Yeah," said Luke. "Something doesn't feel right."

"Who cares," replied Leia. "The sooner we get out of here the better."

Jinn shook his head. "No, I agree. The damage by the _Iron Gate_ shouldn't have been that severe." He then turned to Luke and asked, "Do you think it's a trap?"

Surprised, Leia grabbed the teen and said, "Hey, did you just say the _Iron Gate_ is here?"

"Yes, but they got pounded by the _Death Star_. But you needn't worry about that, your Highness, we'll set everything right."

Irritated, Han said, "Oh, quite being such a big-shot, kid. And there is no _we_."

The amber-eyed teen frowned in disappointment and stated, "Well, then the Princess can count on me because I'm a Jedi and as a warrior my word means something."

Luke gave his brother a warning look and began, "Jinn—"

But, the teen would have none of it and shouted, "No! I know this might sound dumb, but my dream in life is to grow up and become a Knight. I want to save people. And I didn't just gamble at the slums on Tatooine because I wanted money. I did it so I could earn credits to free slaves."

In response, everyone was stunned and said nothing at all until Han began to laugh and shook his head overwhelmed and said, "Oh gods, you're freaking unbelievable, kid."

Annoyed and embarrassed, Jinn then lunged forward and shoved Han back and cried, "Oh, yeah well then you're a damn selfish coward!"

"Hey!" scolded the space-captain sternly. He grabbed hold of Jinn by the scruff of his neck and pulled him back and said, "Take it easy, kid. You're beginning to sound like you're mother."

"Well, that sounds like high praise," said Obi-Wan from around the bend of the hall. The group turned and saw the Jedi Master carrying the unconscious Lady Nina over his back, piggy-back style and his wife standing beside him.

Thrice scanned them all and nodded her head. "Good. It looks like you're all fine and you've got the Princess too. Let's go."

"Mother, wait," called Luke—"I think we might be stepping into a trap. There hasn't been that many guards around lately and we figured they might be waiting to ambush us at the hanger bay."

Concerned, she paused and gave her husband a glance. "Sir Knight?"

"I don't think it can be helped, Milady."

She smiled and said, "Then, we better not keep them waiting."

-0-0-0-

**Location: hanger bay**

When the group made it back to the hanger bay to board the _Falcon_ , they saw that waiting for them on the dock was a full platoon of stormtroopers who were all armed and ready to fire on command. At the front of the troops stood Darth Vader nursing his injured side and holding his lightsaber threatening over Chewie's shoulder where he was kneeling.

Mournfully, the hairy first mate wailed piteously at his captain and watched as Captain Solo shook his head in grief.

"Oh, Chewie."

Confidently, Vader said, "Surrender now or I will end him."

Enraged, Han shouted, "You touch him and you're a dead man, buddy!"

"Silence!" roared the Sith. He then moved to choke Han with the Force, but swiftly Thrice stepped forward and dispelled Vader's powers with a wave of her palm.

Venomously, the raven-warrior began to churn the Living Force around her until the atmosphere around them grew heavy and dense. And with her hand still extended she channeled the energy around her till her eerie eyes began to glow a demonic red and with a flick of her wrist she shot a blot of Force-lightening out at the platoon and subdued them with her skill.

Just barely, Vader was able to dodge the blow as it paralyzed all his men on the floor and had them withering in pain. In that instant, Luke and Jinn plowed the way and helped Han get Chewie onto his feet and quickly they dragged their wounded and weak away till they reached the ship.

In haste, the group boarded the ship to make their getaway, but furious Vader rose up and strode towards the ramp to intervene. He could not permit his enemies to escape so easily. Yet, with one last blast of energy Thrice shot another blot of energy at the Sith until he landed on his knees. Willfully, he tried to withstand her attack as best as he could, but it was too late. In minutes the ship's ramp lifted and in a bust of energy the vessel began to move away and in a flash they blasted the bay-doors and flew into the darkness of space.

-0-0-0-

**Location: Millennium Falcon, space**

The moment the ramp doors closed, Thrice suddenly fell unconscious and collapsed onto the floor like a dead weight. Luke was shocked at her abrupt descent and ran to her side and tried to revive her with a shake.

"Mom! Mom, wake up." Scared, he looked over to Obi-Wan and shouted, "Dad, something's wrong with Mom!"

Carefully, Obi-Wan handed Nina to Jinn and rushed to his wife. He then gingerly lifted her up and placed his hand onto her face to try and read her presence in the Force and sensed she was alright, just fatigued. He let out a breath in relief and held her closer to his chest and planted a kiss over her forehead as she slept.

Smiling, he turned to Luke and said, "She'll be fine. She merely fainted. She just tapped into too much energy."

In reply, Luke nodded and said, "Father, I didn't know Mom could do that."

Obi-Wan slowly gathered his wife into his arms and lifted her up like a bride and retorted, "Yes, that makes the two of us, son."

-0-0-0-

TBC


	12. 12

Match Maker

Chapter 12

**Location: Millennium Falcon, cabin**

Thrice woke with a gasp and bolted up right on her cot in the dimly lit cabin. She looked around her confused and she felt drained. Tentatively, she raised her hand over her head to still her unease and allowed her eyes to adapt to the poor lighting. Her natural cat-eyes were keener than a human's, but she saw that room looked empty and more importantly safe. Calmly, she released a breath and noticed that somebody had removed her boots and sword and untied her hair.

Then, slowly from beside her she felt a hand creep along her back and tangle into her hair. And at first she jolted back, but then she heard a familiar voice hush her and she stilled.

"Obi-Wan?"

"It's alright, Thrice. I'm here."

The raven-beauty then lay back down next to her husband and buried her nose into his chest and wrapped her arm around his waist and breathed out a sigh of relief. Immediately, Obi-Wan felt her presence in the Force began to ease and resonate feelings of tranquility and belonging. It was wonderful and something he could never grow tired of experiencing. He had learned a long time ago that her feelings were more telling than any words she could ever say. And the joy she felt in his presence was more rewarding than any praise.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For making you worried."

The Knight smiled and kissed her hair before holding her tight and flipping her onto his chest. Tenderly, he reached up and rain kisses onto her face and brushed her black hair behind her ears and said, "It doesn't matter as long as you're fine. But, I would appreciate some warning next time. And what exactly did you do? I thought Force-lightening was strictly a Sith technique."

Thrice removed her husband's hands away from her hair and she gently rested her head over his heart and breathed in his scent. She said, "You know my people are only gifted in the Living Force. We don't just bend the Force like Jedi; we magnify it by channeling energy and something like Force-lightening is easy to do if you can generate enough power, but power is hard to control. I can only do something like that for a short period of time and I've been out of practice."

"So, what about the Unifying Force?"

"Hmmm…some have the talent, but it's very rare. The Clan near sees the big picture. In fact, it is said that seeing the entire universe at once can drive a being into madness. But, you already know I have instincts but no foresight. I've only learned to make better choices from my experiences." She then giggled and added, "I used to be so brash like Jinn."

Amused, Obi-Wan said, "Yes, and do you remember what he said to Captain Solo? He wants to become a Knight and here I thought he was turning out to be a hooligan. Well, I supposed you were right all along, Milady. I haven't been paying much attention to Jinn."

Thrice smiled and said, "He likes being heroic. When Jinn thinks of being a Knight he doesn't think about codes or rules. No, instead he imagines himself purely as a servant of the People." Then, beaming she gazed at her husband and stated, "He reminds me of you if you had been raised by the Clan."

Obi-Wan groaned. "Oh, Force. He's still much too young to be tangled up in this nonsense. Though, I am curious about your opinion on Luke. What do you make of him?"

Though, Thrice tried to dodge the question tactfully and instead she shyly reached over and grabbed her Knight's hand and gave his fingertips a playful nip. In response, Obi-Wan stilled her advances by gripping her wrist and teasingly tugged at her raven locks.

"Ah, you'll not distract me so easily, my darling. Now, what do you think of our Luke?"

Pensively, she hummed to herself and said, "Well, Luke's dream is to become a space-pilot. He wants to travel the stars. He is very moral. Sometimes I fear he's too moral that he might be disappointed. And…he reminds me of Anakin."

"Thrice—"

"No, it's true. And once he knows who his blood-father is he will want to know more. He will be curious about his origins. Please Sir Knight, don't leave Luke open to temptation."

Exhausted, Obi-Wan rolled his wife onto her back so he could gaze down into her ruby-eyes. He then lightly caressed her youthful cheek and admired her wise emotional depth. It never ceased to amaze him how nurturing she could be—how simply she could peer into a loved ones' heart like reading the pages of a book.

Softly, he replied, "Yes, I imagine he would be interested in knowing about Anakin, but it will not be a conversation I will look forward in having."

"Just promise me, Obi-Wan?"

He tenderly smiled and gave her a kiss. "As you wish, Milady."

-0-0-0-

**Location: Millennium Falcon, common room**

Leia stormed into the common room and shoved Han's feet off the empty chair next to him and said, "Captain, I've tried talking to that walking hairball you call a first mate to set a course for Hoth, but he won't corporate. I suggest you take over helm and get us to the Rebel Base."

Han was stunned by the never-ending feistiness of these strange women on board his ship. Exasperated, he got up and began to shout, "Relax, Princess. Hoth isn't going anywhere and don't worry. I'll get you where you need to go just as soon as you promise me my reward."

Steamed, Leia placed her hands onto her hips and retorted, "What reward? This is the first time I've ever heard of any reward."

Irked, Han replied, "Listen up, your high and mightiness. This tub ain't a charity. I only helped save your ass because those two kids here said there'd be a reward in it for me and I aim to collect."

Then, in a flash the two turned and sent angry glares at both Luke and Jinn who were both sitting casually at the far end of the room while chatting about swords and ships. Instantly, in defense Luke feigned an innocent look and said, "Hey, don't look at me. I never said the reward was a guarantee."

In frustration, the space-captain then rushed toward the young-Jedi and grabbed him into a headlock and began to give rub his head furiously. "What's it kid, you're going to get it!"

Leia was annoyed by the crew's immaturity and started to fume. Hotly, she began to pound on Han's back and shouted, "Oh, leave him alone! What the heck is wrong with you? Don't you people know how to behave?"

Jinn laughed as he watched his brother and the Captain begin to wrestle and rose from his seat and approached Leia with a gallant bow and with an odd grace, took her hand and gave it a kiss. He smiled charmingly at her and said, "Pay no attention to those two, your Highness. Commoners are beneath you."

Leia in response paused and stared at the amber-eyed teen curiously. For the first time she realized he had a slight Coruscant accent and he had the most inhuman gaze she'd ever seen. And for some reason she didn't think Jinn's manners really suit him or on Coruscant. It was like he belong somewhere between the Senate and the _Falcon_ , but such a place didn't exist.

Then, out of nowhere she said, "You're a hybrid."

In an instant, Jinn's smile fell from his face and he dropped her hand and broke their gaze. "Ah, well—yes, yes I am. I'm half human and half Varian. Do you—I mean, do you have a problem with me being only half-human?"

Wide-eyed, Leia replied, "Oh, no! It's just that human hybrids are rare. And I thought the Swans couldn't have children."

"Well…I'm here, so it must have been destiny."

The Princess smiled at the teen's answer and gave him a pat on his arm and said, "You're a sweet kid, Jinn. I'm glad we could meet."

In response, the young-warrior beamed, but was quickly shoved away by Han. "Hey, she's a little too old for you, squirt. Why don't you go back and play?"

Annoyed, Jinn retorted, "Oh yeah? Then, why don't you make me?"

Han narrowed his brow and shook his finger at him and warned, "Don't get smart with me, kid. Mommy and Daddy isn't here to save you."

"Why you!"

Jinn the lunged forward to spring at the space-captain, but was stopped by Luke who grabbed him from behind and held him in place. Struggling, Jinn tried to break free and teach Han a lesson about how _smart_ he could be, but Luke won't let up.

"Jinn! Knock it off. Remember what Mom said about being angry?"

In answer, the amber-eyed boy huffed and broke away from his elder brother's hold in irritation and marched away. Meanwhile, Leia sighed and took a seat at the table and glared daggers at Han.

"Well, that was mature."

Han shook his head and drew his arm at the teen's tantrum and said, "Oh, he'll get over it. The kid's too much of a goodie-two-shoes to hold a grudge against me."

Luke sat besides Leia and stated, "Yeah, but Jinn isn't a pushover either. He likes to fight and I know he can take you. You're seen how Mom's like."

The space-captain shrugged. "So, what? Should I be shaking in my boots?"

Luke laughed and replied, "No. It's just that Mom's saying about anger is not to get angry, but to get even."

-0-0-0-

Lady Nina awoken with a pounding headache and her body felt stiff and raw. Carefully, she rose from the cot in the dark cabin and brushed her silver hair away from her face.

She then muttered to herself painfully in spite, "Damnation…that wretched dog of a mummy's pet. When I got my hands on that Vader I will take pains in keeping him alive just so I can torture him for days—ouch!"

Nina rose up and felt her back spasm in agony. "Curses and hellfire!"

She then placed her hand along the cabin wall and slowly moved towards the door and stepped out into the main corridor. The glow from the artificial lights stun her red sensitive eyes and she then began to squint.

"Dogs of hell…where—where am I?"

Stumbling, the pale-warrior made her way towards the galley and saw Luke and Leia sharing a meal. Quickly, the two stood up and watched as the Clan-woman ungracefully ignored them and sat down and took Leia's dish and began to eat.

"Great Spirits, I wish I had been reincarnated."

Though, enthusiastically the Princess was thrilled to see the Clan-General finally wake and about and swiftly she took a sit beside her at the supper table. She leaned in close and said, "Lady Nina, I wish to negotiate an alliance between the Rebel Alliance and Blackswan Society. If you are willing, we can work together to take down the Empire as a team."

Yet, in answer all Nina did was ignore her and continued to stuff her face with the space-food. Though, Leia tried to be more insistent and began to shake her arm.

"Lady Nina, this is important. We can bring peace to our two peoples if we join."

Irritated, the pale-warrior snapped, "Hush, brat. I wish only to dine."

Leia frowned in disappointment while Luke stood back and tried not to laugh. He found the whole thing to be hilarious. He thought it was funny how Leia's passionate pleas didn't make so much as a dent in the uptight and tired beauty.

Sympathetically, he sighed and patted the Princess' shoulder affectionately. "Give her sometime, Leia. She just woke up from nearly getting killed off by Darth Vader."

"Oh batwings and monkey brains, please stop talking about me," grumbled the pale-beauty— "Can't you children by silent?"

"Hey!" shouted Leia. "I'm not a child."

Nina huffed. "Ha, you can make that claim when you're at least a 100."

Then, suddenly the door opened and in walked Obi-Wan who came in looking for Luke. The Jedi Master strode in seriously with the intent to tell Luke that Vader was his true father. "Son, I have something I wish to discuss with you in private. It concerns—"

"YOU!" shouted Nina violently.

The pale-warrior then bolted out from her chair and pointed her finger at Obi-Wan accusingly and exclaimed, "You! You're that accused Knight who wooed my sister and impregnated her before you stole her away from our Clan!"

Flabbergasted, Obi-Wan didn't know what to say, but carefully he tried to calm her down. He had no idea she had a grudge against him. "Please, Lady Nina. I'm sorry if I may have offended you, but you cannot blame me for Milady's departure. She is responsible for her own actions."

Nina fumed and approached the Jedi Master quickly and slapped him across the face. She shouted, "Liar! Thrice is not your lady! She is my comrade in arms, she is a Clan-general and her responsibilities are to her people, not raising your brood."

Hotly, Obi-Wan replied, "My children are not a brood! And Thrice is my wife whether you accept it or not."

The pale-warrior angrily shook her head. "No, you took her away from us! It was you and your damn war that took away our dreams of peace. You and your Jedi and your Republic democracy. It was by your own hands that you put that crown on that dog's head!"

" _Nina!"_

The pale-warrior around to the voice and saw that it was Thrice standing by the threshold with an impassive look on her clear face. In response, Nina stared coldly at her old partner with crimson eyes filled with hate. Threatening, she strode up to her and seethed, "You…you traitor."

Yet, in answer the raven-beauty did not flinch. Instead, she rolled her eyes and causally placed her hands onto her hips. And with a cheeky smile she said, "A traitor? Really, Nina?" She then reached over and gave her a pinch.

"Ouch! You heartless cowar—"

"Enough. For shame on you Nina, how dare you abuse my husband that way! Blaming others for your misfortune is beneath you."

Sourly, she turned her head away and swallowed her anger like a bitter pill. She knew deep down that Thrice had a right to scold her, but she could not banish the terrible feelings welling up inside her like a flood. She could not bring herself to let go the frustration she felt because of her comrade's absence. She discovered that on some level she envied her flight from the responsibility and the danger. She longed to just run away from it all—the bloodshed and the war, but most of all she envied with a secret black hearted passion that Thrice had what she yearned for most in the world and that was the reciprocation of a beloved's love.

In this regard, Thrice was fortunate beyond words and yet all Nina could feel was turmoil down to the marrow of her bones. She didn't know why she needed somebody to blame.

But, in an explosion of warring emotion, she turned to her old partner and in what was meant to be a shout was instead choked out in a desperate whimper, "I missed you."

"Nina…"

The pale-beauty then stepped forward and engulfed her old comrade into a hug. Woefully, she buried her face into her shoulder and began to weep.

Stunned, Thrice wrapped her arms around her for support and allowed her the time she needed to compose herself. The raven-warrior then pulled back gently and brushed away Nina's tears from her face and together they moved to sit down.

"Nina, how is Lord Blackswan?"

The proud-beauty carefully withdrew from Thrice completely and drew in a deep breath. Obi-Wan realized that Nina was putting up her armor again, but she looked more herself after her release. Primly and with an air of dignity, she replied, "The Master is well. He has left Lady Ebony in charge of the Colony and is in command of the second battleship, the _Infinite_ and has Lady Seraphim as your stand-in as general."

Thrice narrowed her brow. "Seraphim? But she doesn't have nearly as much experience as Ebony."

"No, but Lady Seraphim was your last disciple and is the closest to your personality. And since Lady Ebony was my student she will not contradict me."

In response, Thrice nodded her head in understanding. She knew the two women never really got along since Nina was so controlling and Seraphim was more lax.

"Where is the _Infinite_ now?"

"I don't know and your technology onboard this ship is too primitive to send out a signal."

Obi-Wan suggested, "Then, we must wait until we reach Hoth in order to contact the battleship."

"Yeah," said Leia as she took a seat across from the lady-warriors. "But, is the Clan willing to collaborate with the Rebel Alliance?"

"I am," answered Thrice.

Nina frowned and said, "You don't speak for the whole Clan. You're allegiances are divided since you are wed to the Jedi."

"True, but I can still set up a meeting between Princess Leia and Lord Blackswan as it is my right. My word still carries weight since I haven't been banished from the Society. Though, it would help if you supported the idea, Nina."

Nina sighed and relented. "Very well. You have my support."

In response, Leia cheered and gave Luke a hug before clapping her hands. "Yes, now that the Rebels have the Swan's support we can now plan our next attack simultaneously and defeat the Empire once and for all."

Obi-Wan smiled and said, "Now, Princess you must be cautious. Just because you're gained more allies it doesn't mean you have suddenly won the war."

Yet, Leia would not contain her enthusiasm and grinning she said, "Yes, I know but with the new help that we've got I just know we can win."

-0-0-0-

**Location: Death Star**

Darth Vader could not believe he had let the Princess escape and allowed Obi-Wan and his wife to subdue him so easily. He did not think it was possible for any follower of the Light to be able to defeat him and yet it was true. His old enemy had bested him. Though, he had never imagined that Lady Thrice was nearly as powerful as he own Master, Darth Sidious. Her unusual gifts in the Force permitted her to use Force-lightening with surprising strength and range that he had not before seen. He could not recall ever seeing such ability in any of his previous encounters with the Clan and their warriors. It was a cold revelation that fanned the fires of his hate.

"Progress report, Captain."

Nervously, the trooper saluted and stated, "The _Death Star_ is still in repair, Lord Vader. We estimate that the rebuilding will be complete within 2 weeks."

"And the beacon?"

"Its active, sir. We should be able to trace where the Rebel ship has escaped to easily."

"Excellent, Captain. Soon we shall see where the Princess has gone into hiding."

-0-0-0-

TBC


	13. 13

Match Maker

Chapter 13

**Location: Millennium Falcon, on route to Hoth**

On their last day in space before they orbited Hoth, Obi-Wan decided to go talk with Luke before they arrived at the Rebel Base. He knew that once Luke got a hold of the Rebel-fighters that he'd probably not see much of his eldest son again. Plus, he knew that if Luke were anything like his biological-father than he'd be a gifted natural as a pilot.

Softly, Obi-Wan knocked on Luke's cabin door and was glad to hear that he could come in. The Knight wordlessly entered and began to rub the shadow of a beard finally starting to grow on his once clean-shaven face and sat down awkwardly on a chair and decided it was best to just say what was on his mind.

"I feel you ought to know some things about your real father, Luke."

Instantly, Luke put down the old book he found in Han's cabin and leaned forward in his chair. He knew that his biological-father was a touchy subject for his Dad and hearing anything about him was really rare.

"Yes, you said he used to be a Jedi and that you were his teacher, that his name was Anakin."

Uncomfortably, Obi-Wan nodded and inhaled a deep breath. "Yes, yes he was. But, I feel that it maybe important for you to know what happened to him afterwards. It…oh" he then narrowed his brow and then began to stand—"perhaps I ought to have this conversation with the Princess present as well."

Luke frowned. "The Princess? What does Leia have to do with this?"

Thoughtfully, the Knight touched the cleft in his chin and replied, "Leia has a right to know about Vader's past as much as you do, son."

The young-Jedi was now even more confused. He shook his head and approached his father and said, "Vader? I thought you were going to tell me something about Anakin?"

"Yes, I will but first go get Leia. It will give me a moment to collect my thoughts."

Luke rolled his eyes at his Dad's weird behavior, but did what he was told and went to go fetch Leia. And as he walked through the ship, he remembered that back when he was 10 he knew he was adopted and that it wasn't a big deal. His mother admitted that it was true, but that she loved him just the same and for the most part it was true and everything was great. It just bothered him that when she told him to go ask his father for details that he had been evasive about the whole thing. At first, he thought that the subject hurt his feelings, but the way he'd been acting now lead Luke to concluded there was a lot more to it than it seemed.

Luke eventually found Leia talking to Han in the galley, though from the looks of things it seemed like they were having another fight.

"What do you mean I won't understand? Are you trying to say I'm some sort of low life commoner, your worshipness?"

"No, but sometimes you act like one, Solo! Grrr, you infuriate me! Why can't you have any damn manner like Jinn."

Han huffed and crossed his arms over his chest and said, "Oh, so now you think I'm a lesser man than that half-pint?"

Leia sneered and retorted, "Gods, you just don't get it, do you? You've got no idea how to treat a lady."

In a fury, the Princess then turned on her heel and was about to storm away when suddenly Luke touched her shoulder just outside the hall and spoke into her ear. "Hey, Leia. Can you come with me for a minute?"

"Not now, Luke."

"Please, my Dad said he has something important he'd like to talk to us about. It has something to do with Vader."

Intrigued, Leia consented. "Alright, let's go."

-0-0-0-

When Luke and Leia returned back to the cabin they saw that Obi-Wan had his azure-gray eyes closed in mediation. He opened them and looked up at the two calmly and Luke noted he seemed more relaxed than he was earlier.

"Good, now that you are both here I can explain without having to repeat myself later. First, I think it would be best if I just come out and say it. The Sith known as Darth Vader and your biological-father, Anakin Skywalker are one in the same."

Stunned, Luke shouted, "What! My father is Darth Vader? But, how can that be? He's evil!"

Obi-Wan sighed and said, "Yes, but you must remember that Vader was not always evil. He was once Anakin Skywalker and he was my former-apprentice. I took him in and trained he when he was merely a child."

"But—then how did he become evil?"

Leia narrowed her brow and stated, "Yeah, and what does this have to do with me?"

Unpleasantly, Obi-Wan began to fidget and replied, "Well, unfortunately Darth Vader is your father too."

"WHAT! That monster couldn't possibly be my father!" roared Leia in her wrath. Violently, she rose from her seat and was about to leave, but quickly Obi-Wan reached forward and grabbed her hand.

"No Leia this is important. Now sit down and listen to me."

Dangerously, the Princess turned her head and gave the Jedi Master a nasty glare. She yanked her hand free from his grip and pressed her lips. "Don't tell me what to do, General Kenobi."

Yet, Obi-Wan was unfazed by her outburst and said, "I am merely looking out for you're benefit, Highness and though your looks maybe intimidating they pale in comparison to those of Milady and she can be far more deadly than she appears."

Irritated, Leia resumed her sit next to Luke and with as much dignity she could muster, waited patiently. Obi-Wan smiled and slowly began to pace and said, "You and Luke are in actuality twins."

"Twins!"

The two then looked at each other in shock.

"Yes, you were entrusted to me by your biological-mother, Padme Amidala, the Senator and former-Queen of Naboo. She and Anakin were secretly wed and she died while delivering the both of you. The two of you were separated so that the Emperor would not be able to find you and Vader was informed that his child perished along with his wife. I had Leia sent to Bail Organa to raise as his own daughter and I took Luke to be raised by his aunt and uncle on Tatooine, Vader's former home. The planet bears too many ill feelings for the Sith and I was originally resigned to watch over you from afar."

Luke interrupted and said, "Wait, you weren't originally going to raise me as your son? Why not?"

"Ah, well my plans changed after I met up again with my wife."

"But, I was told that Jedi weren't allowed to get married. Isn't that why Anakin and Padme married in secret?" asked Leia.

"True, but my married to Lady Thrice, third general of the Blackswan Society was meant to be a living contract and not actually a commitment of attachment. The Clan made an alliance with the Old Republic a long time ago for military support against the Separatist in exchange for land rights and property. But, Milady surprised me on Tatooine and she convinced me to take you as our own and raise you on the Dagobah Clan Colony."

In reaction, Luke was surprised to hear of such a strange history. He couldn't even begin to imagine his parents not beginning together. They always seemed to get along fine. And it wasn't like they were just keeping up appearances. He was sure that they were in fact madly in love.

Yet, Luke's train of thought was broken when Obi-Wan continued. "However, we only stayed at the Colony for 5 years until Vader came for the Clan. Though, by then Thrice was in the family way with your brother Jinn. Lord Blackswan is a very crafty geneticist."

"Yes," said Leia—"But, how did Anakin turn into Darth Vader?"

"He was seduced by the Dark Side through the Emperor, Darth Sidious. He caused Anakin to grow fearful of death. He recently lost his mother to the sand-people on Tatooine and had been seeing visions of Padme dying during childbirth. The Emperor promised Anakin he could teach him how to cheat death and he believed him. He made him think that the Jedi were his enemy and he betrayed them…he betrayed them all…I had not spoken of such things in many years."

The old Jedi Master than paused and grew silent. He gazed out somewhere beyond space and said, "Take some time to absorb what you have learned today. But know that men write their own destinies. And that if would like to talk on this more we can—just not right now."

Obi-Wan then solemnly left the two newly discovered siblings to themselves as he exited the cabin door.

-0-0-0-

Meanwhile, on the bridge Han discovered Jinn was seated up front with Chewie and helping him check the gears. The amber-eyed teen seemed like he knew what he was doing and hadn't seemed to notice when he walked in. Silently, Han gestured for Chewie to go take a break and smoothly the space-captain took his seat at the helm.

Immediately, Han opened his mouth to speak, but the words seemed stuck in his throat so he coughed and waited until Jinn finally turned around.

"Yes, Captain?"

Anxiously, Han rubbed his head and finally said, "Look, kid. I'm sorry about picking on you before. I just don't want you to stay sore."

In response, Jinn immediately smiled and replied, "Thank you, Captain"—then bashfully he added—"But, I can understand. I like Leia too."

"What? Are you saying you're sweet on her, squirt?"

In a rush, Jinn stammered, "N—No! It's just that I like her. And besides, she isn't really my type."

Han laughed and then gave the teen an appraising look. "Oh, really? I bet you've never even kissed a girl, kid."

Jinn frowned and said, "I have too…sort of, but still, don't call me _kid_ or _squirt_. My name's Jinn, Jinn Kenobi."

The space-captain smiled at the teen's serious streak and stated, "Fine. No more kid names, but I think I'll call you Junior instead since you look so much like your old man. But, what sort of answer is 'sort of' kissed a girl mean, anyway?"

The young-warrior blushed and said, "Father said a true gentleman doesn't kiss and tell. But, Luke said I flirt too much and I don't even know it. I wanted to ask you, do you think I was flirting with Leia?"

Han uncomfortably began to squirm in his seat. He had no idea how this conversation starting going down the path of the birds and the bees. Shouldn't Junior be having this talk with the old man? Why'd he have to go pick him?

"Oh, well—ah, you see. Look, what you do isn't really flirting. You're just—just really polite and dames' like that knightly chivalry stuff you and your father keep spewing out."

Jinn smirked in disbelief. "What? Are you serious? You're saying girls like me because of the way I talk?"

Suddenly, Han sucked in a breath and closed his eyes and couldn't believe what the heck he was about to say. "Yes, women like talking. It's in their DNA or something—and you're sort of, well _pretty_ and they eat that kind of thing up. Now, quit asking me."

The space-captain then defensively crossed his arms over his chest and then reached over and re-checked the course heading. He wanted to know how much longer till they finally got to Hoth. As far as Han was concerned they couldn't get there soon enough.

Then, out of nowhere Jinn said, "Really? I thought Leia liked you best."

"What! She does?"

"Yes, her aura is more charged when she talks to you."

"Oh…well, maybe she's just angry."

"No, she gets excited even when you're not talking."

Han narrowed his brow and said, "Wait, is this one of those Jedi things?"

"Actually, it's a Clan thing. Clan-warriors can read other people's emotions better than a Jedi can. They can read all sorts of emotions and not just when somebody's lying."

"And is this voodoo trick of yours foolproof?"

Jinn shrugged. "I don't know, but I've been using my powers to cheat at the gambling house for years now and I've never lost a bet."

-0-0-0-

**Location: Hoth, Rebel Base**

The ice planet was isolated and as cold as could be. It was a harsh world that was the complete opposite of Tatooine. The Kenobi family and company had traded in their hot desert sands for blistering winds and subzero temperatures and white banks of snow. It was a hard adjustment, but one that they endured without much compliant.

Luke was overall thrilled to be at the Rebel Base just as Obi-Wan predicted. The young-Jedi took to training as a fighter-pilot like a duck does to water and young Jinn disappeared into his own world of actually bonding with other young people who shared his bold spirit. While Thrice, Nina and Leia ended up creating a whole new war party and made efforts in contacting the Clan-battleship, the _Infinite_. Though, Obi-Wan shared his impute when needed, he felt the Rebels were in good hands among the ladies. He even managed to set aside some time to sent up training lessons with Jinn. The boy was far more focused with peers to impress and he behaved with more discipline. Obi-Wan felt proud of his youngest son's achievements, but was weary of his new found friendship with Captain Solo.

The space-captain at times seemed restless and reluctant to be a part of the Rebel cause. Though he was momentarily pacified when he was eventually granted his reward for helping to save Princess Leia from the _Death Star_. Even the mighty Lady Nina promised to eventually give _compensation_ with disdain.

"How about we get ourselves a drink, Sir Knight?" asked Obi-Wan's fair lady.

Grinning, he said, "What? Finished with your meeting already?"

Thrice rolled her eyes. "Oh, Nina is just too picky. Everything has to be exact or done over again. I swear she treats these Rebels like they were the Clan."

"Ah," teased the Knight. "I take it she is not happy working with us mere mortals."

The raven-beauty laughed and linked her arm through her husband's and together they walked towards the locate cafeteria. Though, once they entered everyone seemed to give them a little too much space and Obi-Wan got the feeling they were staring at them in awe. He hadn't had a change to mingle with the other freedom fighters yet like his sons, but he was getting the impression that something was wrong. He never expected to have so much celebrity.

Tentatively, he bowed to the crowd that grew gravely silent and approached the bar. Politely, he asked the attendant, "Do you serve tea?"

Yet, unexpectedly Thrice began to giggle girlishly and gave him a mischievous wink. She then leaned over the bar and said, "Forget tea. We'll have two Jawa juices and two of today's special."

Stunned, Obi-Wan grabbed her arm and exclaimed, "Java juice? But, I haven't had that in years. I can't—oh"—gradually realization set in—"Yes, I've nearly forgotten that I'm now a new man."

Smiling, Thrice beamed and said, "You are adorable sometimes, Sir Knight."

Obi-Wan embarrassingly flushed and ducked his head. "Yes, well I haven't had much opportunity to enjoy my new form yet. Things have been quite chaotic as of late."

Thrice then seductively leaned closer to her husband and whispered into his ear. "Then, perhaps later we can enjoy ourselves properly."

Surprised, the Knight turned his gray-blue eyes onto his wife intensely and felt his heart begin to race. It had been a while since they had time alone together that he suddenly felt hungry for something other than food or drink.

"Thrice…"

"Here's your order, sir."

Startled, the couple broke their gaze and looked down at their meals and two drinks. Though, hesitantly the waiter shuffled about and nervously began to speak, "E—excuse me, sir but everyone told me to ask you, but are you really the Great General Kenobi of the Old Republic Army?"

In response, Obi-Wan was replied, "Yes, I am General Obi-Wan Kenobi, but I prefer if you simply call me Ben. It has been a long time since I have been spoken to so formally. Oh, and this is my lovely wife, Lady Thrice."

"T—Thrice? The Lady Thrice? The missing general of the Blackswan Army? Jeez, no wonder you look so young. I heard those Cloners live practically forever. Jeez, it's an honor to meet you, sir. You're a legend."

Obi-Wan was taken back. "Oh—well, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance as well, young man."

The waiter than excitedly grabbed the Jedi Master's hand and began to give it a shake. "Oh gods, no the pleasure is all mine."

Then, gradually a crowd began to form all around them. They were all eager to meet the Great General as well. Eventually, Obi-Wan and his wife were beginning to feel overwhelmed, but spontaneously Thrice pulled a blaster out from a fighter's belt and shot a round into the air.

"BACK TO YOUR MEALS, YOU DOGS OR IT WILL BE YOUR LAST!"

Reluctantly, the mob began to disburse after her outburst and began to mutter to themselves. It was probably nothing good, though Obi-Wan watched as his wife causally put down the blaster over the bar top and gracefully picked up her drink. She then turned and threw him a carefree smile.

"Now, shall we make a toast?"

Enthusiastically, Obi-Wan complied and lifted up his glass as well and admired her gall. "Well, my darling what shall we drink to?"

"Hmmm, to a new start?"

The Knight nodded approvingly and clicked his glass to his raven-beauty's. "To a new start."

Obi-Wan then took a long gulp and grinned. "Ah, well it has certainly been a while. And I don't believe we have ever gone out drinking. In fact, I don't think I ever courted you properly. How very ungentlemanly of me."

Though, when he glanced her way he noticed she wasn't paying any attention, but kept poking at something on her plate with her fork and frowning.

"What's the matter?"

"I—I think there's a strawberry in my salad."

Perplexed, he narrowed his brow and gaze down at his own plate. "Well, I'm not sure. I'm not familiar with this particular dish. Why? Do you have some sort of food allergy?"

"No…but strawberries are dangerous in other ways."

Obi-Wan laughed and boldly picked up the unknown fruit with his fingers and popped it into his mouth so he could identify it more accurately. Meanwhile, astonished Thrice stare at him in wide-eyed disbelief.

"Heaven and earth, what have you done?"

"Hmmm? What do you mean?"

Shocked, she pointed at him dumbfound. "Y—you ate it!"

In response, Obi-Wan was confused. He'd never seen her this way. He then innocently picked up another piece and tried to feed her it.

"Oh! What are you doing?"

"But, it's delicious. It's practically the best fruit I've ever had. I thought you'd like it. It has this unusual tingling sensation when it touches your tongue. I've never experienced any like it. It has to be something other than strawberries."

The Knight then moved to pick up another piece, but swiftly Thrice grabbed his hand and pushed it away—"No" she commanded and gave him a glare. "No, Obi-Wan. Don't you remember? Strawberries are a fertility drug to Varians. Don't you remember how we got Jinn?"

Flabbergasted, the Jedi immediately paled, but then smiled and shook his head in disbelief. "But that cannot be, Milady. For I have had strawberries before and they do not taste like this. It must be something else. You are overreacting."

Thrice sighed and explained, "No, Obi-Wan you are the one who is wrong. You remember that you have been altered genetically to be like a Varian too. You are no longer completely human."

"Oh…well at least you didn't eat any and strawberries may not affect me in the same way."

Though, abruptly Thrice released Obi-Wan and shamefully began to slump back into her seat. "Umm, well…maybe I did a little."

"Thrice, what exactly does a little mean?"

The raven-beauty bashfully replied, "It means we should probably avoid each other for a few days."

The Knight exasperatedly rubbed his face. "Oh, darling. You can't be serious."

The she-warrior gave him an odd look, but then smiled slyly and leaned forward and said, "Then, I dare you to give me only one kiss."

-0-0-0-

TBC


	14. 14

Match Maker

Chapter 14

**Location: Hoth, Rebel Base cafeteria**

Obi-Wan couldn't help but smile at Thrice and said, "Are you sure you only want one kiss, Milady?"

"Yes, only one kiss, Sir Knight but you must be strong. I—I don't think I can make such a promise myself. You see, I'd like to know if the strawberries are influencing you or not. And if you aren't than we won't have to be parted for a few days. You'd simply have to ignore me."

The Knight nodded his head. "Ah, clever girl. I think I understand now you're meaning. But, as I said before I don't think you need to test me. I don't feel any different, but to put your mind at ease I will accept your challenge."

Amused, he leaned forward and lightly pressed his lips onto his wife's to give her a chaste kiss, but once their skin made contact his body immediately felt like it was set ablaze. In a surge, his blood began to boil and his pulse began to race. Desire filled his veins and forcefully he buried his hands into her lush black hair and devoured her mouth and lips with desperate need. Passionately, he kissed her with a yearning he had never felt before in his life.

He was so enthralled that he completely ignored the people around them in the public space and boldly dragged her off her seat and onto his lap and finally broke the kiss at last to move onto her beautiful neck. Hungrily, he closed his azure-gray eyes and breathed in her intoxicating scent and licked and nibbled onto her flesh. And strangely he felt overwhelmed and desperate for more. He suddenly had to make her his. He had to take her now.

"Thrice…" he pleaded into her ear. "Oh, Thrice please."

Tightly, he clutched her shoulders and shook with barely restrained need. He thought he might burst at the seams with desire for her that he may as well spontaneously combust.

Though, gently Thrice managed to pulled back enough to stare into his stormy blue eyes and said, "Our room, now."

"Yes."

Obi-Wan did not need farther instruction. He quickly slid his raven-beauty off his lap and swiftly grabbed her hand and together they rushed out of the cafeteria and straight to their apartment at the living-quarters in a flash.

Though, unexpectedly they bumped into Han who stopped them for a second to chat. "Hey, old man, what are you and the Mrs. up to? More meetings?"

"No, and we've no time to talk, Captain. We're in a hurry."

Bewildered, Han raised his hand to halt the pair and said, "Well, wait just a minute here. Take it easy. I was just trying to be friendly. There's no reason to be rude. Jeez, I get enough of that short-tempered stuff from the Princess."

Then, out of nowhere Thrice began to seductively caress her husband's hand in false display of innocence. Gently, she stroked his palm with her fingertips and sent enticing vibrations throughout his entire body with her powers of the Force. Instantly, Obi-Wan shivered as the rush of sensation consumed him like a flame that he had to ball his free hand into a fist.

He mustered all his will power not to uttered a sound and harshly hissed at her in warning—"Thrice, no"—yet unfortunately she refused to cooperate and continued her beguiling touch.

Mentally, Obi-Wan cursed his fate at being wed to a Force-sensitive she-warrior for the first time in his life. He was positive that she took delight in torturing him because not only did she project her feelings, but she also began to hum. Thrice was now channeling her emotions through the Living-Force so strongly that any Force-sensitive being in 10 kilometres could pick up on her seduction like a beacon.

In response, Obi-Wan was sure he'd melt into goo. "Oh, Force…"

Han narrowed his brow at the couple's funny behavior and asked, "Hey, Ben. Is everything OK?"

Nervously, Obi-Wan replied, "Y—Yes, yes everything's fine. But, we really need to go."

Shocked, Han turned and watched as the couple quickly ran towards the elevators like it was a footrace. He couldn't understand what had gotten into them. They were acting weird. Though, it suddenly hit the space-captain when he heard the she-warrior start to giggle like a ditz.

-0-0-0-

**Location: Hoth, living-quarters**

Obi-Wan groaned and slowly opened his eyes and saw that he was in a bed. He was lying face down over his wife with his face buried into her long raven hair. He noticed that she was bare and sleeping soundly into her pillow and that there were love-bites littering all along her graceful shoulder and neck. Impulsively, he pulled back her locks and gave into the temptation to taste her lovely skin and suddenly his senses were filled with her presence.

In response, he heard her hum in delight and felt her emotions vibrate through the Force like a warm wave. He instantly felt her joy like it was his own that he had to stop to stifle a moan. Her feelings were like a drug.

It thrilled him to finally have her finally all to himself, but oddly he could not recall how exactly that came to be. It was evident that they had been together, but he couldn't remember when or how. It was just one big blur—like a fog had been lifted from his mind.

"Dearest?"

"Hmmm…"

"Milady?"

"No more, Obi-Wan. I'm tired."

"No, darling. It isn't that. I wanted to ask you how we got here."

"What?" Blurry-eyed, Thrice rolled over and gave her husband a funny look. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I can't remember how we got back to our room. The last thing I remember was us sitting at the cafeteria and you dared me to give you only one kiss which from the looks of things I did a lot more."

Puzzled, the raven-beauty narrowed her brow and pulled the blanket up to her chin. "Oh…well, that's because we ate strawberries and it sort of hits you like alcohol. It makes you really want to do it and then you forget—well most of it."

Aghast, Obi-Wan exclaimed, "What? You mean we made hours of passionate love and I can't remember any of it? Force, that is so unfair."

Thrice giggled and wrapped her arms around his waist and snuggled up to his side and said, "Yes, welcome to my world. I can barely remember how we made Jinn, but at least now I'm not alone this time."

"This time?"—Obi-Wan then sat up and carefully placed his hand over her stomach. Tentatively, he used his powers of the Force to see if she carried within her body new life and remarkably he discovered that she did.

"Oh my god."

Thrice softly caught his hand and asked, "So, it's true then? We're having another one?"

"Yes, but it's a terrible time to have another child. We don't have the time to raise a little one."

"But I thought you wanted more. In the future remember?"

Obi-Wan then turned and leaned over his wife and kissed her palm. "Yes, I remember but we're preparing for war and our lives maybe in peril. I may not be able to keep you safe."

The raven-beauty frowned. "I can keep myself safe."

The Knight smiled and startled to play with her hair. "Yes, I know you can, Milady but sometimes you need someone to watch your back. Normally, you take risks and damn consequences because you're a warrior, but you may forget that you need to be a mother first. Keeping yourself safe is typically not your top priority."

Frustrated, she turned her head away and replied, "I can't help it, Sir Knight. It's my nature."

Tenderly, Obi-Wan tilted her head back to him and said, "I understand, Milady. It's one of the many things I love about you. I'm just concerned. I don't want for anything to happen to you."

Thrice smiled and touched his cheek. "Don't worry, Obi-Wan. I'll be fine. I'll always be fine as long as I have you."

Overcome with love, he kissed her sweetly onto her lips and pulled back to stare into her brilliant ruby eyes. He reverently said, "Sometimes I wonder what I ever did to deserve someone as wonderful as you, my darling. Where you always this amazing?"

The she-warrior brightly giggled and said, "Me? Amazing? Oh, Obi-Wan. I'm not perfect."

"Yes, but to me you are. Those Rebels think I'm a legend, but to me you surpass everything. You're—you're like a goddess."

Thrice burst out laughing and wrapped her arms around her husband's neck and pressed him close into her embrace. She then lovingly caressed his back and ran her fingers into his red-ish brown hair and grinned.

"You make me so happy. I hope we get a girl like you wanted."

"Milady, I would be happy with either a boy or a girl. I'm just curious on how our sons will take it."

Though, abruptly someone knocked on their door. Obi-Wan groaned and reluctantly rolled off the bed and grabbed his robe and pulled it tight around his waist. Then, barefoot and bed-head he strode out to the sitting room and answered it.

"Yes, coming. Oh, Luke. Come on in, son."

Puzzled, the young-Jedi stepped in and wondered why his father was practically naked and ragged in the middle of the day. Soundless, he stepped in and shut the door. He followed the Jedi Master to the kitchenette and watched as he busied himself making a cup of tea and began to build a meal from several food-packs.

"Uh, Dad. Is everything OK? Nobody has see or heard from you or Mom in over two days."

"What?"

Stunned, the Knight froze and put down the teakettle and turned about to face him. He had no idea that so much time had past while he was intoxicated. Though, in hindsight he was preoccupied with Milady for three days on Dagobah when they made Jinn.

He shrugged his shoulders and said, "Well…I suppose given the circumstances it was to be expected."

Luke was confused. "What are you saying? Is something wrong? Where's Mom?"

Unfazed, Obi-Wan continued to cook and replied, "Oh, nothing. Everything's fine. And you're mother is radiant."

Now, Luke was suspicious. He was sure this time that his father was hiding something. He leaned over the counter top and narrowed his brow and said, "That's not true, something's up. I know it. I can feel it."

Yet, before Obi-Wan could answer, Thrice trailed in wearing only a bed sheet like a toga, but quickly halted and tried to stumble back into the bedroom in humiliation when she spotted Luke. Meanwhile, Obi-Wan tried not to laugh at her embarrassment while Luke practically jumped out of his seat in shock.

"Oh gods! Is that what you two have been doing? Y—you've been—been—oh Force, don't tell me."

Amused, Obi-Wan pulled out another cup from the pantry and said, "Oh relax, son. You're a young man now. This sort of thing shouldn't be so surprising."

Mortified, Luke ran his hands through his hair and said, "Yeah, but still two days is an awfully long time and well, you're my father for crying out loud."

"Here, have a cup of tea," replied the Knight. He then called towards the bedroom, "Dearest, I've made you something to eat."

"J—Just a minute, darling."

Obi-Wan and Luke then heard the sounds of Thrice rummaging through the closet and quietly cursing under her breath as she began to dress. Though, soon she emerged from the room dressed in a plain white dress that was very similar to those Leia liked to wear. Her long raven hair was still down and upbraided and flowed loosely down her back and her feet were bare like her Knight. She looked so natural just then and so young—like an unearthly maiden.

"Oh, Thrice. You look beautiful."

She shyly blushed and averted her eyes bashfully before joining them at the table. She took a seat next to Luke and ignored the tense stares they were both giving her. In Obi-Wan's eyes she couldn't have been lovelier while Luke could not fathom how subdued she was behaving. To him she was practically a different person.

Timidly, she took the tea her husband offered her silently and smiled at him sweetly. The love the two had shining in each other's eyes was obvious and clear.

"Thank you, Sir Knight."

"Anything for you, Milady."

Luke uncomfortably coughed into his hand to break up the romance and abruptly brought their attention back to him. "Uh, well like I said, you two have been cooped up in here for two days. Nobody knows why you both disappeared."

Thrice twirled her hair thoughtfully and said, "Well, its none of their business, but I'm sure Nina has been unhappy. Oh! But, we have wonderful news."

Bewildered, Luke asked, "What news?"

She excitedly turned to her eldest child and exclaimed, "We're having a baby!"

"A baby! Seriously?"

"Yes! Oh, isn't it amazing? I feel like I could conquer the universe."

Thrice then threw her arms around her young-Jedi and hugged him furiously. Happily, Luke laughed and hugged her back and pulled back to stare at her in disbelief. "Oh Jeez, this is amazing. Golly, you two sure take your time doing things. I'm surprised you aren't swarming with kids already."

Joyfully, the raven-beauty shouted, "Oh Luke, all my babies are made by strawberries."

"Huh? What's that suppose to mean?"

Obi-Wan jumped in and said, "She means exactly that, son. You're mother's alien biology can only reproduce with assistance and in this case, strawberries. And fortunately the fruits don't happen to grow in the deserts of Tatooine."

"Oh, so does that mean you planned it?"

"No, it was…a strong possibility. And anyway, is there anything urgent that we missed during our absences?"

"Yeah, something did happen. When one of the mechanics was checking up on Han's ship they discovered a homing beacon on the outer haul. It turned out Vader had us tracked and has our location."

"Then, we need to start planning for an attack."

"It's already begun. Nina and Leia have been working around the clock brainstorming new ideas to defend ourselves, but I think it's important we get a hold of the _Infinite_."

Thrice asked, "How is the construction going on the sub-space transmitter?"

"Pretty good. Nina said it should be completed in a few days, but Rebel Intelligence said that the _Death Star_ should be fully operation in a few days too."

"Damn, that's cutting it close. The _Infinite_ would need at least a day, maybe two in order to travel the distance to reach us in time. Lord Blackswan's help may come too late if the _Death Star_ arrives first."

"Yeah, Nina said the same thing. What should we do?"

The raven-beauty paused for a moment and then turned to her husband and said, "Evacuate."

-0-0-0-

Luke walked away from his parent's apartment deep in thought. He was surprised that his mother would even suggest leaving the base. She had always been a fighter. Always wanting to take on a challenge with both hands and laughing at danger that to hear her say they should evacuate had come at a shock. Though, the young-Jedi had suspected that the new baby on the way had altered her priorities. Yet, as he went over her plan in his head the more it seemed like a good idea. It wasn't until the Rebel Alliance met up with the Blackswan Clan could they really begin to plan a solid defense.

Wearily, he went to go find Leia to discuss other places they could make their retreat, but unexpectedly he ran into Jinn.

"Hi, Jinn. Where have you been?"

"Oh, just sparring with the new recruits. You wouldn't believe how green everybody is. We could make a killing if we set up bets."

Luke smiled and shook his head. "Jeez, Jinn it isn't like you're on Tatooine anymore. You don't have to earn anymore credits to free slaves."

"Yeah, I know but Father has been really training me hard lately and it fun not having to hold back anymore. In fact, did you know that everyone keeps saying that I'm the son of a legend?" Jinn then raised his chest out triumphantly and said grandly, "They say that I have the blood of the Great General Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi High Council Member, Servant of the Old Republic and the Negotiator of the People."

Amused, Luke shoved his little brother off balance and replied, "Yeah, but you're just plain old Jinn Kenobi to me, a ginger headed card-shark and would-be knight. It makes no sense getting a swelled head over Dad's reputation, Jinn."

The amber-eyed teen humbly bowed his head and said, "Well…I suppose. It's just that I didn't even know Father did all things till we got here. It's like everything was normal and then suddenly I find out I'm related to somebody special. What if I'm not special too, Luke? I mean, even Mother's special. What if I'm some kind of fluke?"

The young-Jedi laughed and wrapped his arm around his brother's shoulders and replied, "You aren't a fluke, Jinn. And it doesn't matter what all those guys say. You're special to Mom and Dad and you're special to me. Plus, pretty soon you won't be the only Kenobi kid. Mom's having a new baby."

Jinn stopped and stared at Luke in disbelief. "No way! Mother's having a baby? But, but I thought they were too old to have anymore kids."

"Well, since Mom ate strawberries it isn't an issue anymore."

"What?"

Luke embarrassingly turned to face his little brother and held him by his arms and said, "Look, I think Dad might tell you soon, but I think I should give you a heads up. You know how you aren't a hundred percent human, right?"

The teen sighed and tilted his head. "Yes, it's all old news, Luke. Just get to the point."

Then, slowly a grin spread across the young-Jedi's face and he humorously replied, "OK, it's just that strawberries for you are a turn on."

"What! Are you joking?"

"No. It's true, that's what they told me."

Jinn took a moment and thought about this new information and wondered how it might apply to him. It wasn't like he was fully Varian. Though, on the other hand he wasn't exactly human—and more importantly he wasn't a girl. Did the strawberry thing only work on girls?

Puzzled, the young-warrior asked, "But do strawberries work the same on me? I'm a boy. I can't have babies. What if it's only a female thing? And it isn't like I haven't liked girls before."

"Yeah, but you've never had a girlfriend either, squirt."

Jinn frowned. "Neither have you."

Luke scuffed. "Well, it wasn't like there were many girls on Tatooine. And anyway, why do you even care if I have a girl or not?"

The teen huffed. "Actually, I don't care. Though I'm hoping Mother has a boy. Then I can be the older brother and be his Master and he can be my Padawan."

Luke laughed and said, "Well, we might get a sister and then you'd get stuck playing with dollhouses and drinking tea."

"No! I like swords and I like fighting. I don't like tea."

Amused, the young-Jedi grinned and led his brother towards the elevators and said, "Gee, Jinn. It's a sure possibility but you'll have plenty of time to get used to the idea once we evacuate to Yavin 4."

-0-0-0-

TBC


	15. 15

Match Maker

Chapter 15

**Location: Death Star**

Vader pounded his fist into a control station and dented the metal in a rage. "Damn you Obi-Wan! This will be last time I will let you slip through my hands."

He could not believe how well his former-Master was evaded him again. He did not expect the Rebels to be able to find out about the honing beacon until it was too late though yet again he had underestimated them.

Frustrated, Vader roared, "How much longer till I can have my revenge?"

Then, suddenly the view screen projected the image of Darth Sidious from his head quarters on Coruscant. The pasty hooded man gave Vader a distasteful sneer. "What is this I hear, Lord Vader about you losing the custody of the Rebel Princess? She was to be eliminated, not permitted to escape."

Vader humbly bowed and stated, "Forgive me, Master but it was the doing of my old enemy, Obi-Wan Kenobi and his treacherous wife, Lady Thrice."

And at the mention of the Jedi Master's name the Emperor lifted up his head to peer at Vader with his hate filled yellow eyes and said, "Obi-Wan? Well, I did not think your former-Master would dare show his face again. So, he has reconciled with his cold bride. I've no doubt that she will push an alliance between the Rebels and the Clan. You should move quickly to apprehend them."

"I cannot, Master. Obi-Wan and the Rebels have fled their Base on Hoth. I do not know where they can be located. And the Lady Thrice and Obi-Wan have grown strong. In our last encounter I was unable to subdue them. I have failed you, Master."

The Emperor was unfazed and replied, "Patience, Lord Vader. You shall have your chance, but since we cannot find the Rebels then we shall turn our sights upon their allies instead. I want you to take the _Death Star_ to Dagobah and destroy the Clan stronghold once and for all. Once the Clan is weakened then they will make a poor supporter to the Rebels' cause."

"Yes, Master but I know the Clan. Destroying their stronghold will not break their spirits. They will surely retaliate."

Sidious smiled. "Yes, I am aware of that, my apprentice but an angry enemy is more likely to do something foolish. Lord Blackswan will view this attack as a challenge and he will come out of hiding to face me head on. It will be a victory I wish to relish for myself. I will meet with you at Dagobah to over see the destruction personally."

In response, Vader gave the Dark Lord a nod and replied, "As you wish, my Master."

-0-0-0-

**Location: Yavin, Rebel Base**

The tropical atmosphere of Yavin 4 was a very tranquil change of pace compared to Hoth. The warm weather and abundance of life had really lifted Thrice's spirits. She felt a bit apprehensive about her decision to convince the Rebels to move since fighting had always been her first instinct, but here among the trees and fair winds she felt at peace.

"This world reminds me of my home on Varia."

Leia stood by the raven-warrior and said, "Really? You know I've never heard you talk about your home world before. What was it like?"

Thrice shrugged. "It was very much like this I suppose. Varia was a tropical world once, but most of the terrain had been blacked to ash because of the war. But, it was said that long ago Varia was so fertile that plant life could grow as tall as trees over night." Then serenely the woman-warrior closed her eyes and said, "This is a good place to have a child."

Leia smiled and said, "Yeah, I heard about that. How are you feeling?"

The raven-warrior beamed. "Wonderful, like I could slay a thousand fiends."

The Princess laughed, but then grew serious and leaned closer to Thrice and said, "Uh, could I ask you something?"

"Anything."

Leia blushed and whispered, "Well, you and Obi-Wan seem so happy. I was wondering how did you know you were in love?"

Thrice paused and stared out into the distance and drew in a deep breath and said, "Well…you just do."

The Princess shook her head. It couldn't be that simple or she'd wouldn't bother asking. She wasn't even sure what she was asking. She was just so confused when she was with Han. He made her so mad sometimes and yet she couldn't get him out of her head. She couldn't stop thinking about him all the time.

Frustrated, she said, "But when do you know its love and not—not something else?"

"Something else?"

"Yes, like what if you're not in love at all and what your really feeling is confused and angry. I mean, he's such a pig sometimes and he has no manners at all."

The raven-warrior smiled knowingly and replied, "Ah, I see we are not talking hypothetical. We're talking about Captain Han Solo."

"No!"—Leia shouted—"Yes! Damn, I don't know. I don't know what I feel anymore."

Thrice cheerfully laughs and tenderly caresses the Princess' cheek with her hand. It was such a motherly gesture that suddenly Leia felt instantly relieved. It had been a long time since somebody treated her like a child. It had been a long time since she let somebody treat her with care.

"Leia, trust your heart."

-0-0-0-

**Location: Dagobah, Clan Colony**

"Curse you, Vader! Curse you and your dog of a Master to the blackest pit of hell!" shouted the battered and beaten Lady Ebony.

The sharp-warrior woman thrashed and yanked at the guards holding her down in place kneeling before the Emperor with all her might. Her body had been burned with Force-lightening and her ribs had been broken at her side yet she continued to fight even against the burning muscles and pain.

"My Master, Lord Blackswan will come for you, Sith. And when he does there will be a reckoning. I will be reborn and I will serve your withered heart to him on a silver plate!"

Vader then backhanded the warrior-woman across her face. "Silence, witch. You're idol threats are meaningless."

Through, amused Darth Sidious stepped out from the shadows and gently lifted the sharp-warrior's chin to gaze into her demon-like eyes. He watched as she unyielding met his stare with pure determination and without an ounce of fear. He knew that this woman was strong and hard and possessed more ferocity than a thousand stormtroopers combined. He knew that though her body was broken her will would not waver.

Admiringly, he said, "You are a very proud creature, Lady Ebony. And if I can recall correctly, are you not the fourth elite in your Clan?"

Ebony quickly sneered and replied, "You are unworthy."

Vader then stepped forward to strike the sharp-beauty again, but Sidious stopped him with a hand. Curious, he increased the pressure on his hold on her chin and asked, "And what, dear lady am I unworthy of?"

The sharp-beauty grinned. "You are unworthy of dying by my Master's hand!"

Then, in a last ditch effort Ebony burned the hands of her captures were they made contact with her skin and moved forward to try and choke the Dark Lord with her bare hands. Defensively, Sidious caught her wrists and fought her back, but finally Vader subdued her. He used his lightsaber to char her back with his red blade.

Ebony released her hold on the Emperor with a painful cry she and slumped to the ground with a thud. Her fingers curled as she wept in agony, but determined she tried with all her strength to rise.

Amused, Sidious said, "You warriors never cease to amaze me. I am often intrigued as to why you and your comrades remained so loyal as you have. For I have never encountered a Clan-warrior who did not share your conviction to succeed. Tell me, what makes the warrior tick?"

"You…you…would not understand."

"And what would I not understand, my dear?"

Ebony then desperately staggered to her feet and swayed and said, "Honor…integrity, mercy…love, these emotions and convictions elude you—for I used to fight till I had no feelings left. I was cold iron like my sword, but"—she then abruptly turned to Vader and sensed the conflict inside him and added—"hope had set me free. For my hope is a fire that will never die. And the Clan will never submit."

Meanwhile, inwardly Vader felt his heart begin to race. He did not understand why the Clan-woman's words were affecting him, but her devotion stirred in him a longing for the kind of blind faith she now possessed. It had nearly taken the _Death Star_ a year to overtake the Colony, but at his Master's instance they had withheld from using their ultimate weapon because he wished to humble the warrior people into submission. It amazed him how she so defiantly still resisted them even though she was nearly an inch away from death's door. How could her convictions continue to fuel her boldness against such odds? Was she really so proud and ignorant? Why did she not simply yield?

Though, suddenly Sidious laughed and said, "Charming words, dear lady but no one can save you now."

-0-0-0-

**Location: Yavin, Rebel Base (1 year later)**

"What do you mean the Colony has fallen!" shouted Nina enraged.

Meanwhile, Han stood up at his seat and placed his hands onto the conference table and hollered back, "That's what I said, lady! The Swan stronghold is gone—finished—kaput—no more. And it isn't like they didn't put up a damn good fight either. It took months before the _Death Star_ even put a dent in that place."

The pale-warrior then stoically replied, "Then we should have gone to them. We should have helped."

"No," said Leia. "Its like we said before. It wouldn't have done any good. We aren't equipped to take on the _Death Star_ in a full out attack."

Obi-Wan asked, "Lady Nina, I don't understand. Why do you think the _Death Star_ is so set on destroying the Colony, yet they did not use their ultimate weapon?"

Nina furiously answered, "The dog means to humble us, that's why. Not long ago, the _Infinite_ located the Emperor's second _Death Star_ beginning constructed not far from here at Yavin, but with undercover raids and several back channels, Lord Blackswan was able to put a stop to them without revealing our involvement. Though, since then the _Infinite_ as gone beyond the Outer Rim on mission."

Shocked, Han said, "Hey, just a minute here, a **second** _Death Star_? Just how many does the Empire have?"

"Only one now, Captain, but with the Colony gone the Rebels will find the Clan to be a poor ally."

Leia leaned forward and said, "Yeah, but where's the _Infinite_ gone to? We've been trying to contact Lord Blackswan for months. I feel like all we've been doing is sitting on our hands."

However, inwardly Thrice was deeply shaken to hear that the Colony was no more. She tearfully excused herself from the meeting and left to go find her children. Obi-Wan noticed her distress and followed her as she made her way out the door.

Gently, he called to her to ask her what was wrong, but she didn't stop until she found Jinn babysitting his little sister in his arms. Thrice swiftly bent down and scooped up the baby and buried her face into her tiny form.

Meanwhile, Jinn looked on bewildered at his mother's emotional state but he was soon relieved to see his father appear around the concern. Obi-Wan signaled for Jinn to leave and quickly the teen left but paused at the threshold. Obi-Wan supportively placed his hand onto his youngest son's shoulder and gave him a pat.

Though, as the Knight drew closer to his lady he noticed to his dismay that she was crying. "Oh, Thrice. Please, don't cry. Please, tell me what's wrong."

Slowly, the raven-beauty lifted her head off her baby's stomach and peered up at him and said, "Oh, Obi-Wan. Ebony is dead. The Colony is gone. And I so wanted to show our children the Clan. I wanted them to know about my home."

Tenderly, Obi-Wan reached over and took the baby from her arms and guided his wife to sit down beside him on a bench as he brushed back her tears. Sympathetically, he said, "I'm sorry about Ebony, Thrice. I know she was once your student, but not all is lost. We will soon defeat the Empire at last whether we locate Lord Blackswan or not."

"Yes, I know, Sir Knight but the peace my people once had for Dagobah was a dream that was life-times in the making. And now, the Clan's dream is gone."

Earnestly, Obi-Wan said, "You mustn't give up hope, Milady. It isn't like you to be so solemn."

Thrice looked at her husband and then gazed down to caress their daughter's cheek and watched as she moved her tiny hand to grab her mother's finger in her grip. Smiling, she watched as the infant gurgled and squeaked.

It never ceased to amaze her how precious her children were for little Kiya Kenobi was like a gem. The baby girl was only a few months old and already she looked and behaved nearly identical to Thrice. She had tuffs of dark black hair and cute little cherub cheeks and a fearless attitude that made her a handful to watch. Though, the best thing Thrice loved about her new treasure were her eyes. They were the exact shade of azure-gray as Obi-Wan's eyes.

"You're right, Sir Knight. I shouldn't waste my time feeling sad when we have so many reasons to live."

-0-0-0-

The raven-beauty mischievously glanced at Obi-Wan as he absently played with Kiya's feet and nuzzled her small head with his nose and lips. She gave his a playful smile and reached over to take his arm.

"Beloved, do you remember how we first trained Luke?"

Puzzled, Obi-Wan looked up and replied, "You mean our mediation sessions?"

"Yes, I think we should all go mediate and give Kiya her first lesson in the Force."

Startled, the Knight hugged Kiya close and whined, "Oh, but Thrice she's so small. Can't I keep this little one all to myself?"

In response, Thrice was surprised, but gradually she began to grin in understanding and said, "Oh, I see. You want Kiya to be a daddy's girl, don't you? No Sith slaying for Obi-Wan's little lady."

"Heaven's no! She's much too delicate for that."

Meanwhile, the she-warrior gave her husband a look of sheer disbelief. "By the Stars, you're sexist!"

Flabbergasted, Obi-Wan stood up and sharply replied, "No, I'm not."

Thrice laughed. "Oh yes, you are. You had no problem when we decided to train Luke or Jinn, but with Kiya you're a like a mother hen."

"I am not a mother hen. I—I just think we should wait a while before training Kiya that's all."

The raven-beauty gave him a smirk and said, "You're madly in love with her, aren't you?"

In answer, the Jedi Master gazed down at his infant daughter in his arms and smiled brightly and replied, "Yes, I am. She's wonderful. She reminds me so much of you."

The warrior-woman stared at her Knight as he gently began to sway with their baby in his arms and felt her heart soar as she drank in his expression. He looked so at peace. Dreamy eyed, she said, "Yes, that's exactly how I felt when I first held Jinn. I thought _, he looks so much like Obi-Wan. I must be blessed_. But, darling you can't keep Kiya an infant forever. One day she will grow up to be a noble warrior."

Exasperated, Obi-Wan said, "But she's prefect just as she is."

He then kissed her tiny nose and allowed her to pat his cheek and playfully he nibbled at her small hands to make her laugh. Grinning, he retorted, "I wish she didn't have to be a warrior. I wish she could always remain my sweet little Kiya."

Then, in baby talk he said, "How does that sound, my little one? Will you always stay daddy's sweet Kiya?"

The baby giggled and Obi-Wan took that as a yes and smiled. Though, beside him Thrice finally rose from her seat and reached over to take their daughter into her arms. Calmly, she grabbed her husband's hand and led them to an empty room. She then carefully sat on the floor with the baby and patted the ground next to her to indicate to Obi-Wan to join them.

Obediently, the Jedi Master obeyed and awaited patiently as Thrice tenderly lifted Kiya up and placed her onto his lap. Automatically, the Knight supported his babe so she wouldn't fall and felt his wife trailed her fingers over his hand and sent him her feelings of love and tranquility. Slowly, he closed his eyes as he allowed himself to drift away into her spell and heard her whisper into his ear.

"Kiya will always be yours, Sir Knight and so will I."

-0-0-0-

TBC


	16. 16

Match Maker

Chapter 16 – Return of Team Skywalker and Kenobi

**Location: Yavin, Rebel Base**

Luke quietly entered Jinn's room in the early dawn and shook him up from his sleep. He placed his hand over his shoulder and gave him a shake.

Whispering, he said, "Psss, hey. Jinn, wake up."

"Mmmmm…no, no more strawberries…"

"Jinn wake up already!" hissed the young-Jedi.

Startled, by the last hard shake, the young-warrior rose up from his bed with his hair sticking up and squinted at his brother perplexed. "Luke? What's going on?"

"Well, remember how you said you wanted a little excitement? Well, today's your lucky day. Now, come on. Get dressed."

Jinn tilted his head and replied, "But, where are we going?"

Luke rose and began picking out some clothes and threw them at the teen and smiled. "We're going to get ourselves some bad guys."

In response, Jinn stared up at his big brother in wide-eyed shock, but quickly scrabbled out of his bed and began to get dressed. He stumbled and put on his pants and boots and threw on his tunic and jacket and grabbed his sword and lightsaber from the post on his bed. He then had to run to keep up with Luke as he headed out the door to his room and followed him out to the corridor.

In no time, the teen matched his elder brother's stride and the two fell into step. "Luke, what are we doing?"

"Like I said, Jinn. We're going to get some bad guys. We're going after the Empire."

Surprised yet completely thrilled, Jinn nearly tripped and said, "What? You mean alone? What about Mother and Father? T—The Princess and the Rebel Alliance?"

Irked, Luke shook his head and waved his hand. "No, Darth Vader is mine. This is something I've got to do and you're coming with me."

The young-Jedi then took the elevators to the hanger bay and headed towards the ships, while Jinn silently contemplated what he had said. Jinn thought that this kind of mad thinking wasn't like Luke. He was always the more levelheaded of the two and hearing him says such bold things was really new.

Jinn paused and watched as his elder brother prepped the spaceship and have R2 tamp into the control station to open the bay doors without the alarm. Exasperated, the young-warrior drew in a deep breath and said, "Luke, I've never been one to turn away from a good fight, but you've got to tell me what's really going on? Why do you want Vader so badly? Why won't you tell our parents?"

Luke visibly slumped his shoulders and turned to face his little brother and steeled him with his blue eyes and said, "He's my real father, Jinn. And Dad would never allow me to meet him, but I've got to try—I've got to do something. And you can't stop me, this is something I feel that I must do. So, what are you going to do?"

And for a small eternity, Luke waited as his younger brother stopped and looked out towards the open bay doors and out into the Yavin woods. Jinn knew that Luke was right about their father. He would never permit him to meet Darth Vader—even in the heat of battle. Though, even though he knew what Luke had plan was foolish he understood that he could no be swayed.

"Alright, I'm in." He then gave his brother a cheeky grin and added, "Somebody has to watch your back."

-0-0-0-

**Location: Luke's ship, space**

"This ship is crapped," whined the amber-eyed teen. "Why didn't you steal a bigger ship, Luke?"

Luke smiled and shook his head. He couldn't believe what a big baby Jinn was being. He was beginning to sound more and more like Dad everyday and didn't even know it. Amused, he replied, "This ship's fast, Jinn. That's all that mattered to me. And besides, where's you're sense of adventure? I thought you said you wanted to be a Jedi Knight."

Annoyed, Jinn said, " _A_ Knight, Luke. I never said I wanted to be a Jedi. I—I sort of want to be something in between, sort of like how I am. Do you think that's possible?"

The young-Jedi laughed. "Hey, anything's possible, Jinn. You just got to believe."

"Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"How are we going to find Darth Vader? Isn't he on the _Death Star_? Won't he blow us up to bits if he sees us?"

Amused, the young-Jedi grinned and turned his head to look at his brother and replied, "Ah, but I over head some information from Rebel Intelligence stating that the _Death Star_ would be on a mission to stop some smugglers from stealing from the Imperial supplies. I also heard Vader likes to fly and eliminate pirates personally in a space-fighter."

"Yeah, but doesn't that mean his good at flying? How are we going to get him?"

"We'll improvise."

Jinn was not impressed to hear Luke's plan because it didn't sound like a plan at all. What the heck did he mean _improvise_? And people thought he was the reckless one. This was just plain stupidity. He now realized he may get toasted on some wild adventure and his parents may never hear from him again. Force, who was going to train Kiya? He's Padawan had to be trained by somebody—even if she was just a girl.

Irked, Jinn narrowed his golden-eyes and said, "I am so going to tell on you."

-0-0-0-

**Location: Ito-7**

Meanwhile, near Ito-7 Darth Vader and several Imperial-fighters left the orbit of the _Death Star_ and attacked the pirate ship, _Enchantress_ and proceeded to destroy her crew. Though, desperately the pirate ship tried to out maneuver her enemies and took refuge at the high and narrow mountain range at Ito-7's surface. However, the Enchantress' captain was injured and the ship made several collisions with the rocks and plateaus.

Vader quickly zigzagged through the peaks like a pro and caught the _Enchantress_ in his sights. Posed, he flipped the trigger to arm and waited until he had the ship within range when suddenly an unknown Rebel-fighter appeared out of nowhere and shot his right engine right of the sky.

"Blast you, Rebel scum!"

Swiftly, the Sith activated his emergency ejection seat and in a matter of seconds he escape certain death as his fighter-ship crashed into the rocks ahead. He then safely landed in a valley bellow and carefully exited his pod and tried to make contact with the _Death Star_ in space.

"Contacting Command, Command do you read me?"

In response, all Vader heard was the static bouncing off his signal because of the rocks magnetic interference. He would have to climb to a higher altitude in order to contact the ship. Annoyed, Vader closed his communicator with a snap and fastened it back onto his belt.

Though, unknown to him Luke had managed to land the Rebel-fighter safely onto a level ridge and together with Jinn the two quickly traveled over the terran and spotted Vader along the valley floor. The two siblings crouched low behind the rocks and trailed the Sith from behind.

"What are we waiting for?" whispered Jinn.

Though, Luke ignored him and signed for him to follow as they rounded some large boulders and entered a ravine. Carefully, Luke leaned in close to Jinn and spoke softly into his ear.

"Ok, when he comes around that concern that's when we attack." The young-Jedi then shoved a pair of reinforced cuffs into Jinn's hand. "Here, take these and get ready to move on my signal."

"This is dumb," hissed the warrior uneasily. "What if you get hurt?"

Luke then patted Jinn on the back and grinned. "Relax. And besides, I'm counting on you, Jinn."

Appalled, Jinn could not believe his elder brother just threw his favorite phrase in his face like that. Though, before he could protest Luke was already gone. He already got into position and waited for Vader to make his move. Patiently, he pressed himself against the rock and till the Dark being got into range then in a wild leap he somersaulted off a ledge and activated his blue lightsaber in his hand in mid-leap. Yet, instead of being surprised Vader used the power of the Force to send the young-Jedi tumbling into the rocks behind him with a thud. The Sith then raised his hand and Force-choked Luke into place like a bug pinned by the wing.

Amused, he laughed quietly to himself and uttered, "What's this? A Jedi? Curious, I thought Obi-Wan was the last of your kind."

In answer, Luke began to pant and replied, "I'm not just a Jedi. I'm Luke Skywalker. I'm Anakin Skywalker's son."

"WHAT!"

Immediately, Vader dropped Luke from his hold like he had been stung. "No, that cannot be. Anakin Skywalker has no son."

Luke gasped for breath and gradually rose up to his feet as he pressed his back against the rock behind him for support. Tenderly, he touched his neck to ease the pain of the chokehold and replied, "Yes, he does. My birth mother's name was Padme Amidala and I am your son."

Fuming, the Dark Sith roared, "NO! I am not your father. I have no son."

Though, Luke boldly took a step forward and shouted, "Yes, you do! I was raised by Obi-Wan and Thrice on Tatooine. And I am a Jedi like my father before me."

In response, Vader grew silent as he absorbed the knowledge that was given to him. He had no idea that Padme's child had been born or that Obi-Wan would be cunning enough to hid him away for so long. And at first, he did not know what this information would mean. He could not afford to have a Jedi for a son. He could not allow Obi-Wan to continue to covet his own flesh and blood. Though for the longest time he had thought he was all alone. He had no family or friends to speak of. Was Luke in actuality a blessing given to him by the Force?

Suddenly, Vader lifted his head and said, "Come with me, Luke. Come and be my apprentice. You do not belong with Obi-Wan and the Rebel Alliance. Come and be apart of the Empire then together we can overthrow the Emperor and rule the galaxy as one."

The young-Jedi gravely lowered his gaze and shook his head. "No, I can't do that. I'm a Jedi and a Jedi's place is to serve the people, not rule over them like a king. Please, instead why not come back to the side of Light? You don't have to be evil. You don't have to listen to what the Emperor tells you to do anymore."

Vader scuffed and replied, "You know nothing, Luke. But, I could teach you. Why do you pass judgment on the ways of Darkness if you have not experienced it for yourself? With my guidance I could teach you how to defeat the Emperor and together we could shape the Core as we see fit. And besides, doesn't Lady Thrice encourage the embracing of feelings?"

Luke felt torn. He understood that on some level he was right. His mother did teach him that it was ok to feel and that included dark emotions as well, but ultimately he knew that the Empire was wrong. It was evil to force beings to your will.

Yet, before he could reply Luke looked up and was startled to see Jinn standing beyond Vader's back and was holding his ignited lightsaber in hand. The Dark Lord saw the shock in Luke's eye and turned to see the amber-eyed teen standing before him like an apparition out from the mist.

"What's this?" asked the Sith. "Another Jedi?"

Though, the teen ignored him and instead stared intently at Luke instead. "What are you doing?" he asked with a sharp tone.

"Jinn, you wouldn't understand. We might able to save him."

Enraged, the warrior replied, "Damnation! You lied to me, Luke. You said you wanted me to help you to slay the Sith, not save him."

"Jinn—I—"

"Jinn?" pondered Vader out loud. "Jinn was Master Qui-Gon's last name." Then, in stunning realization he said, "Ah, I see now. You are Obi-Wan's son, Jinn Kenobi, the spawn of that wretched Clan-woman, Lady Thrice. Curious, I wonder why I did not see the resemblance."

"Enough chatter," retorted the young-warrior in defiance. "You're going down, Sith!"

Jinn the raised his blade and crashed it down onto Vader's as the Dark Lord ignited his own weapon in a flash. The two then began to duel across the rocky terran and Vader was surprised to see how skilled the boy was at combat. He realized that unlike most new fighters, he was not hesitant at all to strike hard and mercilessly at his opponent.

Vader then shoved Jinn back with a blast of the Force and circled him. "You fight hard, my young Kenobi. You would make an excellent Sith."

In answer, Jinn smiled and moved to pull his metal blade from his belt as well and with a flick of his wrist he skillfully twirled both sword and saber in each hand. "Thanks for the compliment, dog but I'm destined to become a Knight."

The teen then lunged forward and deflected Vader's attack with his two weapons like a skilled dance. Steel and light clashed and hummed in the foggy mist of the valley floor as Jinn tried to out maneuver the Sith into submission. Though, shockingly Vader allowed Jinn's sword to make contact with his mechanical arm and he quickly held his weapon in place. Vader suddenly raised his red lightsaber to run his young opponent through, but immediately Luke caught his hand at the wrist and stopped his attack.

"No!" shouted Luke. "Leave my brother alone."

-0-0-0-

**Location: Yavin, Rebel Base**

"Obi-Wan!" shouted Thrice as she ran through the corridor and entered their rooms in the living-quarters. Frantically, she rushed into the small sitting room and saw her husband lying on the floor with Kiya resting on top his chest.

Carefully, the Knight looked up at his wife and asked, "Dear, what's wrong?"

"It's the boys. They're gone."

"Gone? What do you mean gone?"

Frustrated, the raven-warrior began to pace and gripped the handle of her black sword and said, "Gone as in they are not on the base, they are not on this world. Somehow they had overridden the security systems and stole a ship and headed to Sith knows where. Oh, when I get my hands on them they are going to be so sorry."

In reaction, Obi-Wan was deeply concerned. It was clear to him that the boys were certainty up to no good and it would take some time in order to locate them. Though, he did not envy their position. He knew Thrice was sure to give them a fitting punishment for giving her a scare. He then soothingly ran his fingers over his sleeping daughter's back and felt her snuggle closer into him by rubbing her head into his tunic and in response he couldn't help but grin. He was glad his third child was a girl. He was hopeful she wouldn't be nearly as much trouble as Luke or Jinn.

Reassuringly, he said, "I would not worry, Milady. Perhaps you are overreacting. Maybe they just took the ship for a joyride somewhere."

Flabbergasted, the woman-warrior shouted, "Are you listening? I said that the boys have run away. We have to do something. I just know they are in some kind of trouble. I can feel it."

Obi-Wan then sat up and cradled Kiya in his arms and placed her into Thrice's arms and said, "First, Milady. We cannot hunt down our sons and abandon our responsibilities while the Rebel Alliance is preparing for an attack on the Empire. And secondly, we can't locate the ship without knowing the general coordinates. If not it would be like looking for a needle in a haystack and third, they're good boys. You have to believe they will be fine. Though, in the meantime we will send out a search party and track down their signal."

Thrice frowned and gently caressed their daughter's head and replied, "Yes, I understand, Sir Knight but I just know something bad has happened to them."

Bewildered, he retorted, "But, I thought you said you had poor intuition, my dear?"

"Well, I think I have good maternal intuition and it's telling me that something is wrong"—she then looked up and met his eyes—"Oh, Obi-Wan. Did Luke say anything to you? Did any of the boys seemed worried or concerned?"

The Knight rubbed his beard and mentally ran his wife's question through his head. Was there something that was going on that he had overlooked? Well—Jinn seemed fine. He knew he'd taken a great interest in his training and had vowed to someday take Kiya as his Padawan. It was very amusing and it was a dream that he supported wholeheartedly though secretly he wanted the honor of training Kiya as well.

Though, Obi-Wan could not say he had spent much time talking to Luke. Luke had been working mainly with the Rebel-fighters and was the new Gold-Leader on the second squadron. However, Obi-Wan felt he had very little left to teach his eldest son and by the Old Order's standards he would be considered a Jedi Knight by now. Yet, abruptly he remembered something Leia had said.

She had told him during the end of one of their meetings that she was concerned about Luke. She said he kept talking about second chances and what-ifs—that he had kept questioning her about the Old Republic and the past.

"Oh no…"

"What? What is it?"

Gravely, Obi-Wan faced his wife and said, "I think you maybe right, Milady. I think the boys maybe in over their heads."

-0-0-0-

TBC


	17. 17

Match Maker

Chapter 17

**Location: Ito-7**

"Brother?"

Vader at first did not know how to react when Luke stopped him from killing Jinn. He had anticipated feeling quite satisfied after he had slain Obi-Wan's son and he knew for a fact that the two boys were not truly brothers at all. Though, gradually he realized that their relationship was not bound by blood, but by their sibling bond. He understood now that since Luke had been raised by Obi-Wan and his family. He had automatically been adopted as one of his former-Master's own.

He knew that if he had chosen to slay the Kenobi brat than Luke would likely never yield to him. He would turn his own son against him because of the brotherly affection he held for the runt. Sneering, Vader released Jinn with an abrupt shove, which caused him to stagger back and land on his rear.

Luke rushed to help Jinn off the ground, but the teen backed away filled with rage and mistrust. He quickly summoned his steel blade back in hand and gave the Sith a weary look.

"Why?" asked the young-warrior. "Why do you not slay me, dog?"

"Jinn, knock it off," scolded Luke. The young-Jedi then stepped between Vader and his little brother and lifted his chin. "Thank you for sparing Jinn. I knew you still had good in you, Father."

Vader felt unnerved by Luke addressing him in such a way. He did not feel that he was Luke's father. Inwardly, he felt cheated by Obi-Wan and his wife for they were the ones who had raised him. They were no doubt Luke's true parents in spirit if not in name. The burn of being deprived such privilege as parenthood caused a deep ache to swell within his cold heart. It made Vader wonder about the life that could have been. The life he might have known if it weren't for his former-Master and Padme's betrayal.

Yet, his thoughts were suddenly broken when the young Kenobi turned to Luke and yelled, "No! I will not thank this bucket of bolts for sparing me. And he is not your father, Luke. You're father and my father are the same and his name is Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"Jinn—"

"No!" roared the teen. "No, Luke. You're turning your back on our father!"

"No, Jinn. You don't understand. I have to give Darth Vader a chance. I just have to."

Frustrated, the amber-eyed teen replied, "No, he isn't worth it. He isn't worth it, Luke. Don't be blind. He's a murder. He'll betray you."

In a rush, the young-Jedi ran up to him and grabbed him by his shoulders and said, "Please, Jinn. Please trust me."

The young-warrior frowned and slowly turned his golden gaze at Vader and impassively stated, "This isn't about me trusting you, Luke. This is about if we can trust him."

The Dark Lord calmly took a step closer to the two boys and pledged, "You have my word that I will not harm you. Now, come. We have much to discuss."

Jinn did not trust the Sith dog. It would take more than mere pretty words to earn his trust. He wasn't born yesterday or something. What did Vader take him for? A fool? Please—he was sure to keep on eye on him. He wasn't about to let Luke's child-like naiveté jeopardize their lives so easily.

With great speculation, he asked, "How do we know we can trust you?"

Luke defensively said, "Jinn, he gave us his word."

The teen huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Oh please, don't be stupid. His word is worth as much as water does on Naboo. And he doesn't exactly have a stellar reputation."

Angered, Vader shouted, "You don't know what you are talking about, boy. I am a man of my word. I promise you."

Though, defiantly the young-warrior drew closer to the Sith and met him face to face. Vader was startled by the teen's boldness and used all of his will not to strike him then. Yet resolved, Jinn stated, "I know what you've done, Sith. I know because of the things that my parents said. I know because of the things Princess Leia said. And I know that your words are as hollow as your black heart, but I love my brother and it is for his sake alone that I will let you live."

"Jinn!" shouted Luke.

However, it was too late. Jinn turned on his heel and aggressively began to march back towards the slope and up to their ship. Meanwhile, Vader had to admit that Kenobi's brat was surprisingly brash. He had no idea that Obi-Wan's progeny could have such gall. Indeed, it would appear that more of Lady Thrice's passion existed in the boy than did his former-Master's discipline.

Frantically, Luke ran after his brother to get him to stop, but once he got in sight him he saw that he was surrounded by stormtroopers. They had seized him by surprise and had knocked him out cold.

"Jinn!"

Luke tried to free his younger sibling from the Imperial troops, but was held back with blaster fire. In response, Luke pulled out his lightsaber from his belt and began to deflect the laser-blast and drive forward, but once Darth Vader came into view the troops stopped and awaited his command.

"Enough," ordered the Sith. "Do not harm them. I want the boys alive. We are returning to the ship."

Though, at first the stormtroopers did not move. Hesitantly, one of them asked, "My Lord, are you sure? The Emperor said—"

"Silence, fool! I gave you your orders. I want the prisoners alive"—he then turned to Luke and said—"It was a prior agreement." And with that said, the Sith swirled his black cloak as he turn and began to led his men up towards the plateau.

-0-0-0-

**Location: Death Star**

Darth Vader did not know what his Master would say once he reported in that he had in his clutches his own long lost son and Obi-Wan's spawn. He knew that even though he had given his word not to harm them that the Emperor would not be so lenient. He feared that Sidious may try and turn the two brothers to the Dark Side or destroy them in spite. Inwardly, Vader was torn in because he knew that if Jinn were anything like his parents then his fate would be sealed, but without him Luke would never join his side. Essentially, he understood that the two were a pair and that great effort would have to be spent in driving the brothers apart.

Quietly, the Sith bowed to his Master in the conference room and began to tell him about what had come to pass. "I have eliminated the pirates who attacked our supply convoy, Master."

"Excellent work, my apprentice but tell what is this fear I am sensing in you."

Nervously, Vader replied, "I have taken two prisoners, my Master."

In response, Sidious was intrigued. He saw no reason for Darth Vader to make any interrogation. The pests were dealt with and the matter ought to be closed. It was obvious that these prisoners were not an ordinary inconvenience. Smoothly, the Dark Master turned away from the window that had a majestic view of Ito-7's three moons and gave his student a stern look.

"What are you hiding, Lord Vader?"

"Master, my prisoners are Luke Skywalker and Jinn Kenobi."

Startled, Sidious strode closer to Vader because he wasn't sure he heard him correctly. "Skywalker and Kenobi?"

"Yes Master, Luke is my son who was raised by Obi-Wan in secret and Jinn is his own child by the Clan-woman, Lady Thrice."

The Dark Master smiled. "Interesting, I did not know that the charming ambassador and her noble Jedi could interbreed."

"Master?"

Darth Sidious grinned and faced his apprentice gleefully. "Yes, Lord Vader these prisoners are highly unusual and I am sure they will likely be missed. However, I do believe it would be in our best interest if I made it my business to enlighten these boys to the Dark Side of the Force."

"But, Master the Kenobi boy is very spirited. I do not think he will yield so easily. He has the Clan's arrogance."

Sidious smirked and said, "Then the Kenobi boy will be a challenge. I have a feeling he is no ordinary Jedi and if Luke Skywalker is anything like his father than he will prove to be a very useful Sith. Now, set the _Death Star_ to our next destination and bring me the boys when you are finished."

Vader curtly bowed and replied, "As you wish, my Master."

-0-0-0-

**Location: Yavin, Rebel Base**

Obi-Wan and Thrice stormed into the Rebel tactics meeting and shocked everyone with their presence because they were not expected until later in the day. Thrice determinedly stepped forward with Kiya still cradled in her arms and commanded, "Commanders, I wish to speak with Lady Nina, Princess Leia and Captain Solo alone." At first the Rebel-leaders were hesitant to move, but with a shout she roared, " _Now_!" and instantly the others rose to leave.

Politely, Obi-Wan shut the door securely when the leaders left and ushered his wife to have a seat. He did not want her to become too upset and especially so since she was holding their baby. Calmly, he tried to soothe her with his use of the Force until he was satisfied she was more at ease.

"Darling, please. Try and relax."

Though, Leia read Thrice's distress and asked, "What's wrong?"

"It's the boys. They're missing. Obi-Wan feels that they may have gone after the Sith."

Han replied, "No, Luke would never be that dumb and besides, we're getting ready to send the whole Rebel fleet after them. Why would he do something as stupid as that?"

Anxiously, Obi-Wan diverted his eyes and drew in a deep breath. "Well, I think that Luke maybe trying to get in contact with Darth Vader."

Han narrowed his brow perplexed. "Why?"

"Because he's our father," muttered Leia. "Damn it, I should have known. Luke is trying to convince Vader to return to the side of Light."

"Impossible," stated Nina. "That man has chosen his own path. It is his nature. No son of his will ever change him. The young-Jedi is a fool."

"Hold your tongue, Lady Nina for that is my child you're talking about," snapped Thrice.

"He is not your blood child."

"Well, it doesn't matter. He's son and it's my duty to save him. I request that we push up the date of the attack so that we can go rescue Luke and Jinn."

"But we aren't ready!" shouted Han. "Jeez, lady don't you think I want to go save Luke and Junior too?"

Thrice then retorted, "Then I will go rescue my sons by myself."

"Then, you are a fool as well," said Nina. "For the well being of two boys does not equal the cost of the entire Rebel fleet."

The raven-warrior rose from her chair and gave her comrade a hard look. "I understand, but I must do what I must."

However, unexpectedly Obi-Wan surged his wife to sit back down. Tenderly, he pulled her shoulders so she'd look at him and said, "Milady, I don't want you to go."

Stunned, she cried, "But—Obi-Wan!"

"No, please listen to me, darling. You must think of Kiya. She needs you. You must remain here and stay safe."

Flabbergasted, the she-warrior opened her mouth to protest, but finally lowered her head in defeat. She remembered what they had talked about earlier that she needed someone to watch her back. It wasn't in her nature to think of her own well being in the face of danger. She had forgotten that it was her responsibility to keep herself safe for her children.

Tearfully, the ruby-eyed beauty gazed up at her husband and said, "I don't think I could live with myself if something happened to our boys. Oh, Sir Knight. What should we do?"

Obi-Wan felt pained to see his beloved so filled with worry and concern. Normally, she was his rock but he understood that her emotional turmoil was drive by her love and recent pregnancy. Her state of vulnerability troubled him.

Cautiously, he told her, "We must have faith, Milady. We trained our boys well. They will survive."

-0-0-0-

**Location: Death Star**

Jinn woke with a start and sat up quickly and saw that he was in a prison cell with Luke. The young-Jedi noticed his brother was now conscious and went to check on his condition. He placed his hand onto his shoulder and examined the cut on his forehead.

"Jinn, are you alright?"

"W—Where am I am? What's going on?"

"We're on the _Death Star_. Vader took us aboard after he was discovered by his troops."

"Hellfire!" shouted the teen. He then shoved Luke off of him and marched up towards the clear prison door and tried to look beyond the corridor, but there was no one insight.

"I hope you know that this is your fault."

"Jinn—"

"No, it's the truth. Now, we're both in a world of trouble and fell right into the Emperor's hands. Damn, I knew I should have gutted that dog when I had the chance."

Luke laughed and said, "Yeah, you had him right where you wanted, right? At the end of his blade?"

Exasperated, the teen began to pace and retorted, "Well…it wasn't like you were trying. You were just jabbering on about sons and fathers like it was a big deal. Force, I thought you didn't care who your paternal parents were ages ago."

Luke moved to sit on the empty cot and said, "Yeah, well I guess I do care. Jeez, I don't know. I just wanted to know if he could change. I had to give him a chance. I couldn't just turn on him if I didn't at least ask. Jinn, everybody deserves a second chance and I'm sorry I got us captured by the Empire."

The young-warrior sighed and sat next to his big brother and gave his a shove. "Hey, well…it doesn't matter now. We just need to figure out a way to escape."

"My, how optimistic, young Kenobi," said the Lord Sidious.

The appearance of the Emperor startled the two Jedi and quickly they rose to their feet. Meanwhile, Sidious sized the two young men up like a pair of prizes. It had been a long time since he had encountered other Force-sensitive humanoids. Immediately, he felt how strong the Force dwelt within them. He noticed that Luke was not unlike his father before he turned. He was a bit gullible and headstrong with desire for attachment. Though, Jinn proved to be much smaller than he anticipated. He still needed time to grow, but his Force-signature was filled with emotions like a warrior. He also had very unusual colored eyes.

"Well, if it isn't the old dog himself. Come to hound us in our cage?"

Amused, the Emperor replied, "I thought I'd spare Lord Vader the extra trip, but you my young-warrior are more brash than I've been told."

Jinn was pleased and stepped forward to gave the Sith Master a gallant bow. "I'm happy to hear that my reputation proceeds me."

Sidious laughed at the young-warrior's zeal. He thought that perhaps he could use Jinn's pride against him—maybe challenge him beyond his means. "I see you are one for more civilized customs, my young friend. You are a man who respects more courtly mannerisms."

Confused, Jinn narrowed his brow and gave Luke a curious look. "Why are you trying to butter me up, Sith? What is it that you want from me?"

"Ah, how very prospective. Yes, I would like to offer you a wager."

"A bet?"

"No, it's a trick, Jinn," warned Luke.

"What are the terms?" asked the amber-eyed teen.

Gleefully, the Emperor said, "I will allow one of you to go free, if the other is defeated in a duel."

"No," said Luke. "We don't want your deal, Darth Sidious."

Yet, defiantly Jinn replied, "I'll take your offer, Sith and I shall not lose."

-0-0-0-

TBC


	18. 18

Match Maker

Chapter 18

**Location: Yavin, Rebel Base**

Thrice put on her black battle-suit and artfully braided her hair into a coiled Naboo-style and pulled up her long leather boots. It had been a while since she was thin enough to fit into her war-gear because of her pregnancy, but thanks to a strict routine, plenty of exercise and a good genetic disposition she was able to get back into shape. Gracefully, she put a blood red sash around her waist over her belt and sheath and she was set. The color of the cloth matched her ruby eyes perfectly and with a deep breath she examined herself in the mirror in her room.

"Right," she sighed and then turned to face R2D2 and gave the droid a nod. "OK, R2 be sure to send my messages when the time is right."

The little robot squealed and beeped in protest, but coldly she ignored him and picked up her cloak from off the back of a chair and tied it around her neck.

"I don't care for your opinion, R2. I gave you an order and I expect it to be for-filled. Now, stay here and watch over Kiya until Lady Nina comes to find me."

R2 beeped again in disagreement and rolled up to Thrice as she pulled the hood over her head and began to head out the door.

"No, droid. I am not changing my mind and I am not taking you with me. Now, stand aside."

Sadly, R2 gave the woman-warrior a low beep in confirmation and moved out of her way. Though, for a second she paused at the threshold and looked over her shoulder towards the bedroom where she kept the cradle with Kiya sleeping soundly within and whispered softly to the little droid.

"Please…keep her safe."

Then, before she could sink into doubt, Thrice marched out into the corridor and exited the living-quarters and down towards the hanger bay to reach the ship. She was on a mission, a mission she had to complete.

-0-0-0-

Meanwhile, Obi-Wan paused briefly from his meeting with the Rebel war-council. He sensed that something was going on with his wife and with a cold realization he understood what was wrong. Subtly, he gestured to speak with Leia alone. Curious, the Princess left her seat and followed the General to a seclude area away from the group.

Then, in a hushed tone he said, "Leia, I must leave."

Startled, the Princess replied, "But, the meeting is almost over. Can't it wait?"

He shook his head and held her shoulder and stated, "No. That is not what I meant. I mean, I must leave the Base. I must leave Yavin."

Baffled, Leia said, "What? But you can't do that. What about our mission to attack the _Death Star_? What about the Emperor and the Sith? You can't go."

Though, firmly Obi-Wan said, "No, listen to me, Leia. I must go. Though, if I do not return before the attack then you must proceed without me and listen to Lady Nina's advice. She is a very experienced general. Don't let her looks fool you."

Flabbergasted, she said, "Well, aren't you going to tell me what this is all about?"

"No, and I must go now or I'll miss my chance. May the Force be with you, Leia."

Obi-Wan then made his way towards the door and she followed him out feeling completely overwhelmed. In a few quick strides, she grabbed his arm and stopped him cold in his tracks. Leia then put her hands onto her hips and yelled, "What the heck is this about?"

Yet, the Jedi Master did not answer clearly, but instead exploded into a babbling rant filled with frustration, "I should have made her promise me. I should have made her give me her word. Force, you'd think after nearly 20 years I'd learn to read her by now. Oh hellfire, what was I thinking? I can't change her. She said so herself. It's her nature. It's like telling the sky not to be blue or—or a fish not to swim. I—I'm such a fool and she's hear no end of it." He then broke from his monologue and stared at the bewildered Leia and added, "I am going to punish her for keeping things from me. She's no right to risk her life without me."

Resolved, the Knight then left the puzzled Princess to her own thoughts as he finally took off and left. He personally had no idea what had gotten into him, but his emotions were all wrong.

-0-0-0-

**Location: Yavin Rebel Base, hanger bay**

"Captain Solo, I wish to use your ship," stated a voice above the space-pirate's head. Han then looked up from under his ship's underbelly and noticed that the woman speaking to him was none other than Lady Thrice Kenobi herself.

Causally, he leaned against the haul with a wrench in his fist and gave her a smile. "Hey, Mrs. K. What are you doing here? And what's with the outfit? I haven't see you in a suit like that since we high tailed it out of Tatooine."

"I've no time to be pleasant. I want you ship and I want it now."

Han was taken back at her snippy attitude and gave her a frown. "Well, what the heck's eating you? Normally, it's the other one that's bossy. And we're in the world are we going anyway? Don't you have a revolution to go help organize?"

Confidently, the raven-beauty stepped closer to Han and raised her hand. "Who said anything about a _we_?" she then reached over and drained the space-captain of some of his energy and knocked him unconscious onto the bay floor. Quickly, she bent down and rolled him over her shoulder with a yank of his arm and carried him safely to the control station and shut the door.

"I'm sorry, Captain but nothing will stop me from my mission."

Then, swiftly Thrice ran up to the _Falcon_ and began to prep the ship for take off. She pulled the stops on the landing gear and entered the open hatch and closed the door before climbing into the bridge and switched on navigation and helm. She made quick work of the security system and overridden the bay doors and started up the engines. She smiled as watched her rewiring come into affect and she was allowed to proceed.

"Well, you can't beat over 800 years of experience and a working knowledge of rocket science."

It didn't take the rave-warrior long to ascend into outer space and begin to initiate hyper-drive. And even though it had been a while, she was still keen around a vessel and prayed with all her might that her boys were fine.

"Hang on, Luke, Jinn. I'm coming to find you."

"YOU BLASTED WOMAN!" shouted a voice suddenly from behind her.

In response, Thrice abruptly turned around ready for a fight, but stopped when she saw that it was her husband.

"Obi-Wan? What are you doing here?"

Fuming, the Jedi Master grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her out from her seat with such a great force that she stumbled as she came close. Meanwhile, Obi-Wan felt he could not contain his rage. Hotly, he began to pant and pressed her flush against him as he examined her with his dark blue eyes filled with turmoil and pain.

"Why? Why didn't you have listened to me? I wanted to—"

"Keep me safe?" she retorted with an impassive glance. "I was not made to be kept. I am a warrior. I was made for war. I do not need to obey. You are not my Master."

Then, like wave of déjà vu, Obi-Wan recognized the cool look in Thrice's eye. It was the same one she used to give him before she agreed to be his true bride. This was the same look she wore when she used to shut him out. Gently, he held her chin and tilted her head so she'd meet his azure-gray glance and in her jeweled vision he saw only a fridge determination of a soldier. She was as dispassionate as a stone.

And suddenly he realized he could no longer feel her any longer in the Force. He didn't even know she had been so open to him until she had somehow closed him off. It was disturbing and strange. It was like she did not exist—like she wasn't even real.

"What have you done?"

"I muted my presence in the Force."

"Why?"

"Because I do not wish to share my feelings."

"And—before you've been open to me all this time?" he asked in bewilderment yet, angrily he turned away from her and shouted, "By the gods, you are an infernal woman. You're trying to punish me. Well, I don't care. You still should not have run off without telling me. And I know I am not your Master, but I am you're husband and I demand that you give me respect."

"I don't need your permission. I can think for myself."

"Yes and what about Kiya? What about your responsibilities?"

"You know how I felt about this, Obi-Wan. You knew my opinion and stop making it seem like I have to choose between Kiya over Luke and Jinn. Or that I must be a mother and not a warrior. I've been a warrior far longer than I've been your wife."

Quickly, he turned to face her and said, "Well, you should have told me!" then in a softer tone he added, "I can't afford to lose you, Thrice. I live each day because of you and the children. And when you risk yourself…I fear you won't ever come back to me."

In response, the raven-warrior dropped her cold façade and swiftly ran up to Obi-Wan and wrapped her arms around his neck. Instantly, he returned her embrace and felt her essence return to him like a floodgate of love.

Shakily, she said, "I'll never leave you, Sir Knight, I promise I'll never leave, but the children—I can't leave them up to destiny. I can't. Please don't ask me."

Obi-Wan lovingly caressed his wife's back and shoulders and closed his eyes as he felt her aura consume him completely. He could not begin to express how much he loved her—how much he needed her to be safe, but bitterly he understood her plight. There was no way anyone could choose. Gently, he pulled back from her arms and touched her cheek.

"Whatever we do, we shall do it together."

Thrice in answer felt overwhelmed with gratitude and framed her husband's face with her hands and closed her ruby-eyes to give him a passionate kiss which he returned instantly with all his ardor. It had been a long time since they fought, kissed and made up.

-0-0-0-

**Location: Death Star**

Darth Sidious gleamed as he watched already the two young men argue. It would not take much to turn one of them to the Dark Side and regardless how the outcome may lead he was sure to come out ahead. He didn't care who won the match as a long one of them failed. It could create the seed of betray that would fester inside them and may yet yield to a new servant to the Darkness.

And without hesitation, the Sith Master order the guards to lead the prisoners to the observatory and as well their weapons for their duel. It would make a fitting arena to hold the contest and with quick word he had one of the personal to summon Darth Vader to meet him there. It was an event that could not be missed.

Though as they walked down the halls to their destination, Luke gave his younger brother a burning glare. Didn't Jinn realize that the Emperor couldn't be trusted? Didn't he know that he was evil? He probably just wanted them to fight just so he could toy with them for entertainment. He didn't believe for a second that Sidious would really let one of them go.

Yet, silently Jinn gave his elder brother a cunning smile gestured for him to look at his sights, which were on their confiscated weapons in the guard's hands walking in front of them. Immediately, Luke realized his meaning. It turned out Jinn wasn't being a jerk after all. He just wanted them to have an excuse to get out from their prison cell.

Jinn must have seen the comprehension dawn on the young-Jedi's face because a second later he gave him a wink and then turned to face the path again like nothing had happened between them at all. Luke followed his example and prayed to the Force that their plan would work out. And though, Jinn was as clever as a fox he was still just a kid. It would be up to Luke to make sure they were both safe in the end.

-0-0-0-

Once Vader entered the observatory, he saw that both Luke and Jinn were fighting in a duel. Each young man had a sword and saber in each hand and with a wild blur of steel and light the two match the other in a bizarre dance that neither he or Darth Sidious had ever seen.

"Master, what is happening?"

Wickedly, the Sith Master replied, "A match, my dear apprentice. I proposed a bet to the young Kenobi for the loser to go free while the victor stays. He accepted eagerly. He is proving to be very easy to manipulate."

"Perhaps, Master but who do you wish to win?"

Sidious waved his hand dismissively as he watch Jinn unexpectedly palm his metal sword and club Luke in the rib with the dull end. "It matters not who the victor is. They are both excellent candidates."

Though, oddly Vader discovered that he was worried about the two young men. He secretly did not wish for Luke to come to harm. He wanted his own child to be safe. He did not wish for him to become the Emperor's pawn. He then began to curse Jinn for his brash arrogance. He was ruining his plans to use Luke to help him take down Darth Sidious, but there was little he could do.

Wildly, the boys interlocked their twin blades in a hum of fire and sparks and drew close to muster all their strength. Panting, Luke gritted his teeth and spoke low for only his brother to hear.

"Jinn…what the hell's wrong with you? I thought this was a trick?"

"It is, but you've got to make it look good."

Then, in a blast of Force-energy the two separated with a wave of air that disbursed between them with a boom. Sidious raised his hand to shield his eyes against the unexpected blast, but grinned evilly at the sheer strength and skill that the two young Jedi possessed.

Laughing, he exclaimed, "Marvelous! My, what lords of Darkness those two would make! There—AH!"

Impulsively, while the Siths were distracted by the blast, the two brothers found their window of opportunity and threw their metallic swords simultaneously at the dark men and pierced them each into submission. In wide-eyed disbelief Vader saw the brothers summon their Clan-swords back in hand and quickly flee the observatory like fugitives in flight.

"CURSE YOU, JEDI!" roared Darth Sidious as he cradled his side in pain. He could not believe how artfully the two boys had played him.

Then, venomously the Emperor ordered, "I want you to find them, Lord Vader. I want you to find them and eliminate them immediately."

"Yes, my Master," replied Vader as he collected himself and marched out the door.

-0-0-0-

Meanwhile out in the corridor, Luke and Jinn made quick work of the stormtroopers they encounter on their way to the hanger bay and forged on ahead without exchanging a word. Though once they reached the fighter hold they were met with a large reinforced door.

"Now what?" asked Jinn.

Luke gave his little brother a look and swiftly sheathed his sword and palmed his lightsaber with both hands and plunged it into the door to melt the metal like ice. Jinn smiled and followed his example and helped Luke slice through the barrier as well.

The amber-eyed teen then began to sweat against the heat of the laser-beam and said, "I think I remember Father saying he'd done this same exact thing on a Federation ship once. Is that how you know?"

"No, it just seemed like the thing the do."

"Well, I'm sure glad that the Empire didn't count on making their ships Jedi proof or we'd be dead."

"That can still be arranged, young Kenobi," spoke Darth Vader from down the corridor with a pack of fresh stormtroopers securing their exits from the rear.

Though, defiantly Jinn turned proudly and said, "I'd like to see you try, dog. With my brother at my side we can defeat you anytime."

However, Luke placed his hand on his brother's shoulder and compassionately stepped forward and said, "You don't have to do this, Father. You don't' have to be alone anymore. Please, come with us."

-0-0-0-

TBC


	19. 19

Match Maker

Chapter 19

**Location: Death Star**

Darth Vader solemnly lowered his head and breathed in more deeply than he could remember into the artificial respiratory system of his suit of armor and wondered about Luke's offer and willingness to take him in. For a moment it filled him with joy to know that his long lost son was so eager to know him, but thinking back he knew Lady Thrice had been right. He was too set in his way to ever change. He could redeem the lifetime of evil he had done to beings he neither seen nor cared about. All that dwell in his heart now was the vacant void of hatred and revenge. He had immersed himself too long in darkness that he saw no other way to be.

"I cannot change my destiny, Luke. I shall ask you one last time, join the Dark Side and be my apprentice."

Anguished, Luke replied, "You know I can't, Father. I am a Jedi. Please, it doesn't have to be this way."

"No," answered the Sith. "You cannot change what has come to pass, my son. There is no longer a place for me in the Light."

"You're wrong," said Luke firmly. "My Mother taught me that a man makes his own place in the world—that the side of Darkness and Light exist in all of us. Please, if you want to change Father, if you want more than you're going to have to want it and you're going to have to fight, but you won't be alone. I'll be by your side through thick and thin. You have my word."

"I—I cannot that is no longer an option for me."

"Please—"

"Luke, the door!" interrupted Jinn. "It's opening."

Without warning, the massive reinforced door gradually began to slide open and on the other side was revealed Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and wife, Lady Thrice. Vader noticed that the just as always the couple remained unchanged and in the prime of their physical condition unlike him. The raven-beauty took a step away from the control plane and drew her black sword from her sheath and took her place next to her husband's side.

"Well, that was simple enough," retorted Thrice.

"Yes, Milady and—Vader?"

"Obi-Wan? Here?"

In response, Thrice smiled mischievously at her husband said, "This is very convenient, Sir Knight. Now, we can slay him quickly."

Enraged, Vader replied, "I will not go down so easily, Kenobi witch!" He then ignited his red lightsaber and a fight broke out as the stormtroopers poured out of the corridor and into the hanger bay. The two brothers began to cut down the troopers as they tried to slay them back while Obi-Wan and Thrice immediately forged ahead to confront Darth Vader. Then, as before the pair sliced and burned the Sith Lord into submission. Vader was no match for the both of them and he did not anticipate their arrival so soon.

Unexpectedly, Vader found himself at the end of Thrice's blade as Obi-Wan surprised him with an un-Jedi-like maneuver were he punched him in the face while tripping him up with his foot. It was unusually violent move that the Sith suspected he must have learned from his wife.

"You mustn't shy from being uncivilized, Vader."

"Yes," heaved Thrice—"And now this ends!"

The red-eyed warrior then raised her midnight sword over her head and was about to thrust her blade into Vader's chest, but Luke rushed forward and instantly caught her wrist.

"NO!"

Luke saw his mother turn her glowing gaze at his direction and nearly flinched at how cold and hard she appeared. The Force around her literally oozed hatred that he felt like he could taste it in the air. Seething, she shouted, "Out of my way, child!"

"No, he's my father."

"No, he isn't. Don't be a fool."

"I won't let you kill him!"

Then, in an impassive look the woman-warrior yanked her hand free from Luke's grasp and quickly kneel to the Sith on the ground. Fearful, the young-Jedi tried to stop her from slaying him, but he was stunned to discover that all she did was power down Vader's battle-suit. She pressed his buttons on his chest plate and it gradually began to blink and go mute. And as a result, Vader was horrified to find that he could hardly breathe or move. He was completely disabled.

"NO!" roared Vader in a rage. He could not believe what she had just done that even Obi-Wan was surprised by her actions. Resolute, the she-warrior rose and gave her son a steely glare.

"Don't you ever call this pet of a dog your father again or so help me I will never forgive you for as long as you live."

"Mom—"

Obi-Wan reached out and stopped Luke and solemnly shook his head and watched as his lady walked back towards the ship. "Let her go, Luke. You forget that Vader was the one who killed her family."

Inwardly, Luke felt bad for even saying anything to his adopted-mother. It had totally slipped his mind what Vader had done to her people. He didn't think about the impact it would have on her feelings. He was completely single-minded on wanting to save the Sith that he blocked out all the consequences in his quest to grant salvation. He even realized he was neglecting what his Dad might be feeling because after all, Vader was once his apprentice. He just hoped he would understand him.

"Come on, let's get Vader onto the ship. It will do the Rebels some good to have a noteworthy hostage."

Startled, Luke woke from his thoughts and swiftly moved to give his father a hand. Over his shoulder he looked as Jinn thrashed his last stormtrooper through his thigh and gestured with his head for him to come.

"Come on, squirt! It's time to go."

Jinn smiled and deactivated his saber before clipped it back onto his belt. He quickly jogged up to them and gave them a hand. Obi-Wan grabbed onto Vader's shoulders while Luke picked up his feet and Jinn supported his middle. Together the trio lifted up their prison and carefully inched their way to the ship. Obi-Wan saw that Thrice had lowered the hatch door for them and was waiting patiently at the end of the ramp, though unexpectedly from behind the ship's shadow, Darth Sidious appeared.

Obi-Wan watched as the Sith Master pulled out his lightsaber and ignited it through his beloved's back and burned through her heart with a deafening hum that chilled him to the core.

"NOOOOO!" the Jedi Master cried.

Without a second thought, he dropped Vader like a rock and quickly rushed to his wife's side. Frantically, he tried to apply pressure onto her wound, but the bleeding just wouldn't stop and he watched as she coughed out mouthfuls of crimson life. Tears began to stream down his face as he desperately tried to deny what was happening before his very eyes.

"No, no—this can't be happening, Thrice please, please you can't die. You can't!"

Shaking, the raven-beauty clutched her husband's hand over her heart and tried to touch his face. "O—Obi-Wan…my Knight…"

Gently, he took her hand and pressed it to his lips and softly said, "You can't leave me. Y—You promised. You're supposed to live forever as my ageless bride."

"I—I'm sorry…love…"

Then, like an ember fading into ash the light in Thrice's ruby-eyes dimmed and her essence rejoined the Force around them. Startled, Obi-Wan desperately shook her and tried to find her pulse, but he received no response.

"Thrice? Thrice?"

Carefully, he caressed her still cheek and mentally felt himself slipping away. He suddenly could not hear or feel anything—he was lost in some nameless void. He didn't even hear Darth Sidious laughed wickedly to himself as he circled around him and his wife's lifeless form. He was not even aware that Jinn had drew his sword and roared with anguish and rush towards the Sith Master filled with rage. All that Obi-Wan knew was that his wife was gone. The woman he loved was no more.

-0-0-0-

"You monster!" shouted Jinn with a passion that filled his veins. "You killed my mother you, dog!"

Wildly, the amber-eyed warrior danced about and clashed blades with Darth Sidious in a fury of violent blows that impressed the Dark Master greatly. He laughingly deflected Jinn's attacks easily because they had grown sloppy in his haste.

"You cannot defeat me, boy. You have yet to learn how to refine your skills when filled with rage."

"No, but I have," answered Luke from behind.

The young-Jedi then raised his lightsaber and clashed his weapon with the Emperor's, but quickly cut him across the wrist with his sword. Sidious hissed in pain and narrowed his brow in wrath before extending his hand and shot a bolt of Force-lightening into Luke's chest. The blow hurtled him across the bay floor and into a fighter-ship's landing gear. Meanwhile, Jinn stepped in and tackled the Sith unexpectedly into the ramp of the _Falcon_ and together they landed with a bang.

Enraged, Darth Sidious fumed and picked Jinn up by the back of his neck and sank his claws into his tender skin at his nape. The teen cried out in pain and attempted to break free by spearing Sidious through the chest, but the Emperor would not allow him any leeway. Instead, he swiftly shocked Jinn though his hand and directly into the base of his spine.

"AAAAAAAAA!"

Sidious grinned and watched as the boy involuntarily dropped his weapons against his torture and wail with agony. Merrily, he laughed and said, "What a delicious end for you, my young Jedi. For soon you will be dead and you must watch as your dear father sits idly by as he mourns over your mother's dead hide."

"No!" cried Luke as he crawled to his feet and rushed to save his brother from the Dark Master's hands. However, Darth Sidious knew that he was too far to reach him in time and smiling like a madman he set his yellow hate filled eyes onto his prey and began to lay the final blow, but instantly with a earth shattering boom the entire _Death Star_ began to shake.

Wave after wave, the moon size vessel was bombarded with a series of blows that rattled it like a golf-ball. Stumbling, Sidious dropped Jinn as he struggled to remain on his feet and held onto the _Falcon_ for safety.

"What in the world is going on?"

Though, before the Emperor could reach for his communicate to contact central command, an explosion ruptured the hanger bay doors and the entire chamber began to depressurize. A whirlwind of air began to drain out from the open chasm and an unknown ship appeared at the opening and landed. Quickly, emergency shields began to activate and in a flash the suction ended with a hissing rip.

Astonished, the brothers saw the hatch of the vessel open and out marched a group of women warriors who all looked like identical clones. The women fanned out as one and drew their weapons out simultaneously like they shared the same mind. Though, seconds later a single Jedi Master emerged from the ramp and scanned the area with his eyes.

"Secure the hanger. Red team to tactical controls. Blue team to the power station. Now."

In answer, the women called out "Yes, Sir" as one and began to follow his orders like a squad. Meanwhile, Luke managed to rise and began to head towards the strange Jedi in a daze. He had no idea who he was, but his clothes resembled his father's and he had a lightsaber attached to his belt. Though, oddly the man ignored him and rushed to Obi-Wan's side on the ground.

Bewildered, the man shook him and said, "Obi-Wan! Obi-Wan Kenobi, it's me, Master Windu. Can you hear me?"

Yet, the Knight would not respond. Instead he continued to hold his dead wife's body tightly in his arms. Slowly, they watched as he gently began to sway and pressed her head under his chin and clutch her hand to his chest.

Brokenhearted, Luke shook his head as he watched his father's broke state and kneel down next to him and placed his hand onto his shoulder to get his attention. "Father, she's dead. Mother's gone."

"…Milady…"

Then, from behind them they heard Jinn began to sniffle and wipe his tears away from his eyes with the back of his hand and drew in a breath. Determined, he pulled himself up straight and vowed, "I promise that she will be avenged."

"No," stated Master Windu sharply.

"No!" gasped a woman's voice from within the ship. The three men turned and watched as a mysterious beauty approached them and moved to bend down and take Thrice from Obi-Wan's arms. Immediately, the distraught Jedi Master began to groan in protest and tried to gather her back, but quickly Luke and Jinn tried to stop her by pushing her back.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?" shouted the young-Jedi.

The fiery-beauty glared and replied, "I am Lady Seraphim. I'm Lord Blackswan's sixth elite. And there still may be time to save her."

"You mean you can save my mother?" asked Jinn.

"Yes, but I'll need to take her aboard the ship. Quick, we can't waste time."

Eagerly, Jinn and Luke pried their father's arms off their mother's limp form and swiftly Luke carried her to Seraphim's ship. Meanwhile, Obi-Wan began to moan and shake, but quietly Jinn calmed his father with his powers of the Force and framed his face with his hands to get him to focus.

"Father, Mother is going to be OK. Thrice is going to be OK."

"Thrice?"

"Yes, Father. Thrice will live."

Obi-Wan instantly responded like somebody lifting a veil. In a flash, he grabbed his son's hands and pulled them away as he rose up and stared at him in shock. "She's going to live?"

"Yes, Father that's what Lady Seraphim said."

The Knight began to laugh and gather his son up into a powerful hug. He spun him around and exclaimed, "Yes! My darling lives! Oh, if we ever return to the Clan I'll promise to donate body to science if Lord Blackswan can perform me this miracle."

"I wouldn't be too hasty about making such promises, Obi-Wan," warned Master Windu. "That man is a menace and nothing is sacred to him."

Stunned, the Knight turned and nearly had a heart attack. "Mace! Good heavens, what are you doing here? I thought you were dead."

The dark-skinned Master smiled and said; "I could say the same thing about you, old friend but I'm glad to see that your sorrow hasn't consumed you. Though, you are right. I was dead but I was restored because of your wife's doing. Apparently, she was more than just an ambassador to the Order, she as also an avid collector of genetic material. She was giving sampled to fuel her Master's curiosity. Or in short, the damn witch had me cloned."

Obi-Wan grinned and stated, "Force, I've never before been so happy to be Lord Blackswan's son-in-law till now. Tell me, Mace how many of the original Jedi have been cloned?"

"Not many, Obi-Wan. There are a total of 10 of us but only two others from the High Council had their minds scanned before the Purge. The other 7 are new human Jedi created by Lord Blackswan. He's given us all tactical position within the Clan and had spend the last few years growing us in his lab like experiments."

Amazed, Obi-Wan replied, "Funny, I thought Lord Blackswan had enough of the Core and would never return."

Mace gave a disbelieving huff. "Far from it. Lord Blackswan has a vendetta with Sidious. He's obsessed. It's nothing but do or die with these people, Master Kenobi."

"Yes Mace after over 40 years of being married to one I think I can relate, but Lord Blackswan has gone missing from the Core for years, what took him so long to make the clones? Surely it should only take him a few days."

"Yes, normally it would, but Lord Swan needed time to grow the mitochondria in our DNA. Plus, he was making a new clone army."

"Well, that is truly fascinating, but I must go check on my wife." Though half way up the ramp, the Knight paused and pointed to Jinn sternly and said, "Don't do anything brash until my return. You are to listen to Master Windu."

Jinn sighed and rolled his eyes and muttered, "Yes, Father. I understand."

"Good."

Obi-Wan then entered the Clan-ship and left the two by themselves.

Awkwardly, Mace looked at Jinn and raised his brow at him. It was still bizarre to him that his old friend had sired children. He was still thought under the rule of the Old Code that attachments were forbidden. Yet, oddly here stood Obi-Wan's near carbon copy son. Mace watched as the teen surveyed the debris in the hanger bay and look around him searchingly.

"What's wrong?"

"Vader…where is he? And Darth Sidious? They should both still by here."

"Here?"

"Yes, we're got to find them."

-0-0-0-

TBC


	20. 20

Match Maker

Chapter 20

**Location: Death Star**

As Obi-Wan walked up the ramp towards the Clan-ship a dark feeling penetrated his soul. He felt a great sense of danger and when the looked behind him he saw Darth Sidious was standing at the far end of the hanger bay and was hurtling a mangled Imperial-fighter at him with a hideous grin. And in an instant, Obi-Wan watched as Mace and Jinn ignited their lightsabers in order to cut away the vessel into several smaller pieces to defend the Clan-ship. The edges of the twisted melt glowed on the fringes were the hot laser-beams made contact with the haul, but unfortunately one large piece of the ship still remained.

The piece was about to make contact with the ramp when Obi-Wan extended his hands and used the Force to propel it back. It drifted suspended in the air for a moment like a body in space, but thankfully Luke had emerged from the ship's bowels and assisted his father in sending the fragment safely to the ground.

"Damn you Jedi!" shouted Sidious full of venom and hate.

"Give it up, Sith," retorted Master Windu. "You don't stand a chance. As we speak the Rebels and the Clan forces are combining their strength to defeat you. The Death Star will soon be successfully infatuated and you are outnumbered 4 to 1."

"Not if I kill you all first, Master Windu."

Yet, the dark-skinned Master was undeterred and approached the Dark Lord confidently. He was prepared to strike him dead, but with a malicious smile, the Sith threw out his arm and zapped him with Force-lightening. The power from the blast was so intense and so sudden that Mace fell to the ground and nearly blacked out.

"Master Windu!" shouted Jinn.

The teen then crouched down to check on the fallen Jedi, meanwhile Obi-Wan and Luke jumped into the fray without hesitation. Together father and son dueled the Sith and forced him to battle them back with his own red saber. Yet, in frustration they could not find any opening to subdue him.

Instead in a bold move, Sidious thrusted out his arm like a viper and caught Obi-Wan by the neck and forced him to choke and lose his concentration. Luke saw the danger his father was in and tried to save him, but slicing the Sith's hand, but viciously he grabbed onto his wrist and twisted his flesh until he dropped his weapon.

The Emperor let loose an evil laugh and began to shock the two men with more Force-lightening which caused them both to cry out in agony. Desperately, they tried to break free from Sidious' deadly hold, but it was no use. However, in a flash Jinn leaped through the air and stabbed the Evil One in the back.

"ARRRRAAAAAAAA!" wailed the Sith.

He dropped his two prey without a second thought and quickly spun around to whack Jinn across his face and dislodging the Clan-sword out from his back and onto the bay floor. Though, precariously the amber-eyed teen stumbled back on mass of debris the three were dueling on and fell over a ledge, but mercifully Master Windu saved him. The injured Jedi collapsed onto his knees as he supported the dazed warrior and dragged him away to safety while Luke had already recovered and was battling the Dark Lord alone.

The young-Jedi tried to burn and slash against his elder opponent, but cunningly Sidious beamed with confidence over his greater advantage in experience and power. Mercilessly, he zapped Luke again with lightening, but this time Obi-Wan appeared with Jinn's fallen sword and used it as a shield against the evil thunder blast. In disbelief, Sidious watched as the strange metal absorbed his energy like a sponge and dispel it like a charm.

"Impossible!" roared the Sith.

"More likely improbably, Darth Sidious," said Obi-Wan. "I have learned many things from the Clan's people and one of them is that there is no Dark and that there is no Light. There is only the Force and one's feelings. And I will put an end to your reign of misery once and for all."

Though, gradually Sidious' frown began to contort back into a twisted smile as he watched a dark figure rise up from the rumble behind the Knight. With his hate-filled yellow glowing manic in the shambled room he hissed out a wicked laugh and pointed his finger at Obi-Wan and spoke.

"You cannot stop me, Obi-Wan Kenobi. No Jedi can stop me."

"Yes…my Master," breathed out Darth Vader.

The Knight turned around stunned and watched as the injured Sith lunge forward with his ignited red lightsaber and plunged it into the belly of his enemy. Obi-Wan closed his eyes and gasped and felt Vader lean into his form, but suddenly realized he was still fine. Vader grabbed onto his former-Master's shoulder and Obi-Wan turned and saw that he had moved passed him in his attack and had instead stabbed Darth Sidious through the chest. A trail of blackish blood began to spill out from his disfigured mouth and stain his hands as he stared dumbfounded at his apprentice.

"You…You betrayed me?"

In a raspy voice, Vader replied, "I could not have you harm my son…he means more to me than you…now we shall die together as it should be."

Sidious snarled with anger and spat, "You fool! You sympathetic imbecile. You're son cares nothing for you."

"Maybe so…but this is something I can do for him…the last good thing I can do for him."

Maniacally, Sidious began to laugh as he gradually bled out into the oblivion.

Meanwhile, Obi-Wan cradled his former-apprentice and set him down gently. He saw that a piece of metal that pierced his armor under his rib cage and he was fading swiftly. Concerned, Obi-Wan said, "You're going to be alright, old friend. The Clan has excellent technology. I'm sure they can mend you up in no time."

Vader slowly shook his head. "No…no…don't bother trying to stay me, Obi-Wan. I wish to die. There is no saving me."

"Father!" shouted Luke.

The young-Jedi then staggered up and over the piles of debris and made him way towards them. He kneeled down and placed his hand over Vader's shoulder tenderly. "Gods, you can't die. My mother can save you. I know she can save you. I just—"

"No, Luke," said Vader weakly. "I will not permit you to clone me. You do not need a father who was never there for you as apart of your family. All that I ask is that you remove this helmet from my face. I wish to look at you with my own eyes."

Tearfully, he nodded his head and began to remove the clamps one by one until it released and Luke revealed the pale pasty face of his biological-father for the first time. His blue eyes looked like fragile glass and sadly he gave him a weak smile.

"I'm sorry, Luke but Thrice was right. You shouldn't call me your father."

"But—"

"No, it's alright. You saved me…"

And with his last breath, Vader was gone and his spirit rejoined the Force. Mournfully, Luke watched as Obi-Wan carefully closed his eyes and laid him down onto the floor and folded his hands over his chest.

The Knight then placed his hand onto the young-Jedi's shoulder and said, "It's over Luke. The Evil Empire is no more."

-0-0-0-

**Location:** _**Infinite** _ **, Lord Blackswan's battleship**

Thrice woke up with a start and wondered where she was. The last thing she remembered was being stabbed in the back by that filthy dog of a Sith and dying in her beloved's arms. Wait! She was dying—"Great Phoenix! Where is Obi-Wan?"

The woman-warrior then moved to get off the bed and nearly fell when her feet touched the ground. Desperately, she grabbed onto the mattress for dear life and noticed for the first time that she was dressed in a metal gown, her hair was undone and she had no shoes.

"Damnation," she seethed.

Carefully this time, she got up and found a robe and put it on and tied the sash around her waist and slowly excited the room. She opened the door and saw that on the other side was a sitting room filled with fine furniture and ornaments of the like she hadn't seen since she left the Colony. Quietly, she called out, "Obi-Wan? Obi-Wan, are you here?"

Bewildered, she walked out into the middle of the luxurious room and said out loud, "Have I died? Or is this a dream? Oh!"

Thrice stumbled and almost fell over her husband's body as he was lying on the floor in mediation with Kiya resting on top of his chest. "Hellfire! I nearly died all over again."

Obi-Wan began to laugh and blindly reached for her ankle with his hand. "You're always so clumsy in the morning, my dear. You better sit down before you hurt yourself."

Sourly, the raven-beauty obeyed and sat on the carpet next to her Knight and then got a mischievous idea. She gently bent down and began to rain little kisses all over his nose, forehead and lips. She knew he'd try not to move too much with the little one still sleeping and that left him under her mercy. However, instead of scolding her like she expected, he instead opened his azure-gray eyes and moved one of his hands up to tangle it into her hair and held her in place as he kissed with a fiery desire that stole her breath away.

Panting, she pulled back and closed her eyes in bliss. "Hmmm, Sir Knight. You're wonderful."

Obi-Wan smiled and caressed her cheek. "Not nearly as wonderful as you, my darling. I wo—"

Unexpectedly, baby Kiya began to cry and began to wiggle and squirm. Carefully, Thrice reached over and picked her up while Obi-Wan sat up and watched as his wife inspected their daughter's diaper with her nose and tried to sooth her with the Living Force with her powers. Perplexed, the beauty said, "Well, I think she's hungry. Should I nurse her?"

"No, not yet, Milady. I would prefer it if you'd had a little more time to recover fully. The doctors here gave me a very good formula to give her. You can feed her that. I'll get it for you. I'll be right back."

The Knight then got up and gingerly placed his wife and daughter onto the sofa and began to look through the cooler for the baby bottle. He found it quickly and then began to warm it up in a heater and carried it to his lady and watched from a distance as she lovingly began to kiss and sing their child back into ease. He could not count how many times she consoled their children or how often she encouraged him to be a good father than mere a good master to their younglings. He knew for certain that he would never have been so attached if it weren't for her influence.

He came around the seat to join her and handed her the warm bottle and watched as she began to feed Kiya who started to suckle greedily. Smiling, Thrice caressed her hair and looked up to meet her husband's eyes.

"I missed her."

"I missed you."

Blushing, she turned away and asked, "What happened on the _Death Star_? Where are we? Are we on the _Infinite_?"

Obi-Wan wrapped his arm around her waist and said, "Yes, Lord Blackswan treated you himself, but by then you had recovered almost completely. Lady Seraphim is an excellent healer and I learned she used to be one of your students."

"That was a long time ago, Sir Knight. What happened to Sidious?"

"He's dead. Vader killed him."

Vader? So, Luke was right all along about his biological-father. Where is he now?"

"It was Vader final act, Milady. He said he did not want to be reincarnated as a clone. However, I think his death is a fitting end for a Jedi, though I could not ask him to live on if he did not wish it. Do you think I'm being selfish?"

Puzzled, she narrowed her brow and asked, "Selfish? How?"

"I feel that maybe some part of me did not wish for Vader to be restored because I did not want to share Luke."

Thrice solemnly took her husband's hand and said, "No, it was Vader's decision. It would have taken him more than one lifetime to redeem the misdeeds he had done in his past. I'm not sure he would have been willing to endure such trials with someone believing in him. Luke may not be so supportive if he knew about what happened to Padme and to the countless others who had fallen prey to Vader's slaughter."

"Perhaps so, Milady. I just wish things had unfolded differently."

"Nonsense!" shouted Lord Blackswan as he entered the room unannounced with Lady Nina, Master Windu, Luke, Jinn, Leia and Han following in behind him. Grandly, the mad scientist approached his general and gave her hand a kiss and eagerly began to fuss over her baby.

"Oh, what joy! An angel. Come to grandpa, my sweet."

Swiftly, Obi-Wan took Kiya back from Lord Blackswan and cradled her close to him protectively. "No, you're too blood thirst to be trusted with my little one, Lord Swan. Don't think for a second that I have forgotten your ploy to indirectly clone me by instigating the creation of my children. And judging by Master Windu here, it would appear you've already had your fun messing with human Jedi DNA."

Deflated, the scientist said, "Oh, but she is so precious! Just look at her. She looks just like her mother and is a wonderful little hybrid."

"No," said the Knight sternly. "You'll not lay a hand on my Kiya."

"Oh, then what about the boy?" asked the scientist merrily. He glanced at Jinn and rubbed his hands with excitement. "How interesting. He resembles you, Obi-Wan. And those eyes, my word, he's got the spirit about him."

Obi-Wan then pulled Jinn to stand behind him by the sleeve and retorted, "No. Leave my children alone."

Lord Blackswan was beside himself with disappointment. "But, just look at how fascinating their genetic makeup is. And you two are both generals so they are bound to have a fine mentality as well. It's a DNA gold mine!"

"Father, drop it," scolded Thrice. "The children are not to be studied."

Upset, the madman replied, "Oh, fine. Keep your cooties to yourselves. I can wait. Well, I am here to inform you all that we are on our way to Coruscant. I'll be dropping off the Jedi and the Rebels so they can rebuild their New Republic and we shall then return to Dagobah and restore the Colony. Now, Sir Knight where will you be staying?"

Then, all at once Thrice and Luke spoke at the same time.

"The Clan—"

"Coruscant—"

Mother and son then stared at each other in shock, while inwardly Obi-Wan wished he could just simply disappear. He just knew this was going to turn into an argument. He let out a deep breath and felt Mace place his hand over his shoulder.

"I'm glad I don't have a family."

Irked, Obi-Wan turned to him and said, "Yes, but you're the one who made me get one in the first place."

Mace smiled and replied, "That's because it was for the good of the galaxy."

-0-0-0-

The End.

-0-0-0-


	21. 21 - Epilogue

Match Maker

Epilogue

**Location: Coruscant, New Jedi Temple**

"Kiya!" shouted Obi-Wan as he quickly sprinted through the corridor and down the Temple steps towards the transports. "Kiya Kenobi! You get back here this instant young lady or there will be consequences."

At the bottom of the steps stood a young woman who was 13 years old, dress as a Padawan with two shoulder length plaits streaming from behind her ears and had stunned gray-blue eyes. Pouting, Kiya sighed and made a face. She twisted the end of her sleeve and whined, "Oh please, Father? Please, please, please? I want to go with Jinn on his mission to Tatooine."

"No, darling. I don't want you near that place. Why can't you spend your time off at the Colony? Or at one of your friend's houses off world like Naboo. Now that is a civilized society."

Annoyed, Kiya replied, "But I don't want to go to Naboo. I want to go to Tatooine and see where Luke and Jinn grew up. They said there is still a little dwelling there near the mountains."

"Dwelling? What dwelling? There's n—oh, you mean the cave." The Jedi Master then rubbed his face and said, "No, my sweet. It's not exactly a dwelling. It's more like a little house and some caves. It was my old sanctuary. And believe me, you do not want to go there."

"But I do! Jinn goes on the most exciting missions and even Luke is coming too."

"Luke?" asked Obi-Wan in disbelief.

He had no idea that Luke would be accompanying Jinn on his mission. Normally Luke was too busy with his new duties as Grand Master. The young-Jedi at first was reluctant to accept the position, but Obi-Wan had convinced him that he was just what the _New_ Jedi Order needed. They required new leadership and a new set of ideologies, though granted he did have the support of the Old Order members thanks to Lord Blackswan. It was settled between Mace and the two other original Council Members that a fresh prospective was imperative for growth.

However, while he had been thinking he noticed that Kiya was still hopeful and was eagerly hopping up and down with her hands clasped at her chest. Hesitantly, he broke his gaze and said, "Fine, you may go, but—"

"Hooray!" squealed Kiya in enthusiasm. She then gave her father a hug and wrapped her arms around his waist. Amused, the Knight patted her back and pulled her chin up so he could meet her eyes. Playfully, he tapped her nose and said, "Kiya, listen. You must obey your brothers while you are with them. There will be no nonsense. You are a Padawan and they are your Masters."

Kiya beamed and nodded her head. "Yes daddy, I understand."

"Oh? In trouble already?" asked Jinn as he approached off the transport.

"Jinn!" shrieked the teen. Kiya then let go of her father and quickly transferred herself onto her brother. She tackled him around the waist and he bent down to pick her up around her hips and lifted her up as he strode up to Obi-Wan. Smiling, the warrior gave his father a gallant bow and said, "Well, you must forgive me, Father, but my arms appear to be occupied with this Padawan." He then turned to look at Kiya and gave her cheek a kiss. "There, now how have you been, sister dear? Slay any fiends?"

"Oh, I just won a match with Padawan Yu-Lar yesterday. It was amazing! You should have seen it."

"Please don't encourage her, Jinn," warned Obi-Wan sternly. "I don't want you giving her any ideas."

The amber-eyed man laughed and set Kiya back down to her feet. "But, she gets enough ideas all on her own, Father. She's an excellent Padawan. She far more disciplined than I was at 13. Let her have her fun."

"Jinn!" shouted the teen.

"Hm? What?" asked the warrior curiously.

He saw his little sister indicate for him to bend down and so he did and watched as Kiya touched his face tentatively and then looked at her father alarmed. "Father, Jinn has a beard almost the same as yours. Nobody will be able to tell you two apart! Oh, my gosh! What if somebody says, _Master Kenobi_ and then no one will know who is who?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Kiya. That will never happen," said Obi-Wan confidently.

However, just then Luke strode up to them and took a double take. Smiling, he said, "Geez, you two are nearly identical. Has Mom seen you yet, Jinn? She'll have a cow over this."

"See!" exclaimed Kiya triumphantly.

Yet, in union she was scolded by Obi-Wan and Jinn in the same tone, "Kiya."

And in response, Kiya and Luke began to laugh at the both of them unexpectedly. Though, by then Obi-Wan had it with his children and began to leave.

"Alright. That's will be quiet enough. The three of you have a good time visiting my old sanctuary and try not to get into any trouble, please."

Mischievously, Jinn threw his arm around his brother's shoulder and said, "Come on, Luke. I'm sure we can find the old gang back at Mos Eisley. Maybe we can rekindle our gambling operation."

Luke grinned and shook his head. "No, gambling is too small. Death sticks turn a better profit, Jinn."

Obi-Wan groaned and paused his ascent up the stairs and turned to look at his sons disapprovingly. "Perhaps, it is Kiya who should be looking after the both of you."

However, cheerfully Kiya began to wave. "Bye Daddy! Don't worry. I'll be good."

"Good bye, Kiya," said the weary Knight. Though as he watched them load up into the transport and towards the ships he couldn't help but feeling overwhelmed with anxiety and dread. Yet, mercifully Thrice approached him from the city transport and calmed him with a wave of the Living Force through her hand as she held his.

"They're only teasing you, Sir Knight. Jinn and Luke have matured greatly over the years. In fact, I think Jinn becoming a Master was the best thing that ever happened to him. Looking after his Padawan has calmed him immensely. He treats Kiya almost the same way. And Luke is constantly busy. He needs the distraction."

"That maybe so, Milady but Kiya—"

"---can handle herself. She isn't going alone. Stop babying her."

"But—but why aren't you worried?"

Smiling, the raven-warrior said, "I am, Obi-Wan but I trust Kiya and I trust our boys too. She has been well trained."

Miserable, Obi-Wan exhaled deeply and shook his head. "I'm overreacting."

"Yes, and it's sweet." She then reached up and gave him a kiss.

"I'm not acting much like a Jedi Master am I?"

"No, you're acting like a father."

The Knight then exasperatedly took his wife's arm under his own and began to lead them up to the Temple steps and said, "Force, and to think I used to believe that raising a daughter would be easier than raising our sons."

-0-0-0-

Fin.

-0-0-0-


End file.
